Cuphead: Into the Inkwell Isles
by AngelPines
Summary: Well, if you're dealin' with the Devil, you usually end up burnt. But what happens if you get knocked out and end up outside his casino, get employed to report about two cup-headed brothers, and his sleazy dice-headed sidekick enjoys getting on your nerves a little bit too much? This isn't some cartoon, so why was I sent here when I just wanted to write a freakin' essay?
1. Every Story has its Beginning

**Disclaimer:** **Hey!** **Now I have no clue what drove me here. I don't play online games, yet I'm able to write fairly decent stories about them. Undertale and Bendy being prime examples. Since Bendy has returned to its hiatus until chapter 4's release, I found interest in Cuphead. 'Why not write another story to pass the time?'**

 **And here we are! The first Cuphead category story ever!**

 **I own Nicky.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

" **Reading** "

* * *

"And so, I want each and every one of you to try and do research on an art form from the 20th century. Look at different popular artists, companies, anything that you find interesting as long as it isn't offensive." The teacher frowned, and tapped her yard stick on a desk in the front row. "Is that understood, Miss Iwerks?"

"F-five more… minutes," came the mumbled reply from under a mop of black frizzy hair.

The teacher's lips tightened, and slapped the ruler on the wood in a bang. "MISS IWERKS!"

"The answer's 42! Wh-whoa!" The eighteen year old jumped back in her chair, her face having a red mark from being pressed against the desk, and waved her arms around trying to prevent herself from falling backwards. Stabling herself, she looked up at the teacher. "Uh… yes, ma'am. Art stuff-art history. Got it."

The bell rang, drowning out the laughter from the students around her. "Way to go, Disney!" She heard someone yell, shoving her as they walked past and out the door. Frowning as an embarrassed and angry blush tinged her cheeks, she shoved her binders into her bag and left as fast as she could. Nicky hated having to sign up for the art class, but it was the only open course left to fulfill her requirements for graduation. She'd much rather take drama, or guitar perhaps. Of course, this also didn't help because of her wonderful last name.

Why not have the same last name as one of the creators of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Mickey Mouse? No harm could come from that, right? _Oh, fear thy sarcasm!_ Nicky slammed her locker open, and stared tiredly at her reflection in the mirror. Light brown eyes complete with bags, short hair that brushed along the edge of her gray sweatshirt. "Classy as always, Nick." Roughly throwing in the binders she didn't need, she closed the door and locked it. "Looks like I'll be paying a stop at the library on the way home."

Stuffing her hands in her jean pockets, Nicky trudged out of the school. _Nothing can possibly get worse than this._ She loved art. She did. But with her name, people would assume and make jokes that she loved animation and all things cartoony and funny. She didn't. Yeah, she had a sense of humor, but it was more dark and sarcastic. Which usually was a turn off for any one who tried to befriend her. She was fine being a loner. Never hurt her before.

"Here we go," Nicky smirked. The library was one of the oldest buildings in her small town, and was certainly a sight to behold. Gray stone walls, and large pillars in the front on either side of the sign at the top. "Let's see what Mrs. Graves has." Up the stairs and pushing the heavy oak doors open, she smiled at the elderly woman behind the counter on the left. "Afternoon, Graves."

Mrs. Graves was a kind woman, and regardless of her age, she continued to work at the library. For fifty years, she worked there, and no one had ever said anything bad about her. Even at the ripe age of seventy-five, and with her husband passed away, she still worked with a smile on her face. Her blue eyes brightened at the teen, lighting up her wrinkled face. "Good afternoon, Nicky. Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Need a book on art history. Anything will do," she shrugged. Mrs. Graves nodded, and sat down the book in her hands.

"Well, let me show you what we have." Leading her into the building, she brought Nicky into the far back corner. "This entire row along the wall here is what you're looking for." Her smile fell, watching Nicky look at the books unimpressed. "You really should be more cheerful, dear. What did art ever do to you?"

"It's not art, Graves. It's the fact it helped lead to animation and cartoons. What it did to me? Made me a joke at school, you know that. It was fun when I was a kid, Mrs. Graves, then it just… went all to pieces." Mrs. Graves opened her mouth to speak more, but Nicky cut her off. "I'm sorry, but can I please just find a book to go write my essay?"

Sighing, she began to head back to her desk. "Alright, Nicky, dear. But remember, this behavior is going to come back to hurt you in the future." Once she turned around the corner, Nicky bunched her brows together in confusion.

"Hurt me? It's just a dislike of cartoons and animation. It's not like my opinion is gonna do anything drastic." She trailed through the books, and frowned. "I want something interesting. I don't care for any old stuffy artist. Is there anything good in here?" No, there wasn't. Great. "I'll just check the library at school tomorrow. Better than waiting around here for an answer to fall from the-"

A soft thump came from behind her, and Nicky turned around in confusion. "Huh?" A thin book laid on the floor, its cover blanketed in a thin layer of dust. "That… wasn't there before." Moving over to the book, she knelt down and picked it up. "Hmmm… pffft!" Blowing on the cover, the dust created a small cloud, and she coughed. "Oh, that was a mistake!" Blinking back tears, she looked at the book more carefully.

" **CUPHEAD 'Don't Deal With The Devil'** " was the title, owned by Studio MDHR and published by Moldenhauer Bros. Or was it Moldenhaver Bros.? The word was hard to distinguish. It looked like a u though. "ACME Publishing company-okay, is this a joke?" ACME was the name from Warner Bros. used in Looney Tunes cartoons. This weird book, despite its simple look, more than likely focused on cartoons.

Swiping more dust off from the black and blue publication, she stood up in a huff. "Cuphead. If they're going to play a prank, then they could at least make it more original." Still… she was curious. Looking around to see if anyone was nearby, she moved to the small chair a few rows over. Next to the dictionaries, translators, and thesauruses, she leaned against the wicker chair and opened the book. It was a traditional cartoon story, and the teen finally got the answer as to why it was called Cuphead. The main characters literally had cups for heads. "Figures."

" **Once upon a time, in a magical place called Inkwell Isle, there were two brothers named Cuphead and Mugman. They lived without a care under the watchful eye of the wise Elder Kettle.** " Gee, this was already getting really childish. She wasn't even halfway done. " **One day the two boys wandered far from home, and-despite the Elder Kettle's many warnings-ended up on the wrong side of the tracks and entered the Devil's Casino.** "

The creepy image of the Devil's head topped the building, surrounded by large die and playing cards. Suitable for a cartoon casino. Flipping to the next page, she studied the page for a moment. The brothers were playing at a Craps table in the shape of a coffin with skeletons, and a man in a purple suit with a dice for a head watched them. "How on earth do two kids know how to gamble anyway?" Nicky muttered. " **Inside, Cuphead and Mugman soon found themselves on a winning streak at the Craps table. 'How dawg!' exclaimed King Dice, the casino's sleazy manager. 'These fellas can't lose!'** "

Turning the page, she inched deeper into her seat. This wasn't a cartoon or animated feature. This was a kid's book. She was allowed to enjoy those. " **'** **Nice run, boys,' laughed a newcomer. The brothers gasped. It was the casino's owner-the Devil himself! 'Now, how about we raise the stakes?' he suggested with a toothy grin.** " Nicky heard a small crackling noise above her head, and she leaned back to look upwards. The single light hanging over the reading area was swinging gently back and forth, and the bulb was flickering. _It's just an old building. Nothing to fret over._

"' **Win one more roll, and all the lot in my casino is yours!' the Devil boomed. 'But if you lose, I'll have your souls! Deal?'** " And of course, they were going to take the deal. There'd be no story if they didn't. " **Cuphead, blinded by easy riches, nodded and grabbed the dice for a throw. 'Good gosh, Cuphead, no!' cried Mugman, for he understo** **o** **d the danger. But it was too late!** " Mugman was cowering behind the table, as his brother threw the dice, dollar signs in his eyes.

"' **Snake eyes!' laughed the Devil while slamming the floor. 'You lose!' The brothers trembled in fear as he loomed over them. 'Now about those souls…'** " Man, this monster was even bigger then she'd thought when drawn against the brothers. "They… they're cups. Do they even have souls?" Nicky joked, giggling. " **The brothers pleaded for their very lives. 'Th-there must be another w-way to repay you,' Mugman stammered. 'Yes, p-please, mister!' Cuphead added.** "

The Devil knelt closer to their height, and pulled out a roll of parchment from subspace. Typical cartoon logic. " **'Hmm, perhaps there is,' the Devil snickered, pulling out a parchment. 'I have here a list of my runaway debtors. Collect their souls for me, and I just might pardon you two mugs.'** " That was clever. Of course as it was the Devil, he would possibly not fulfill his end of the deal. He could still quite easily kill them if they succeeded, but what other choice did they have? " **'Now get going!' the Devil roared, kicking the boys out most rudely. 'You have 'til midnight tomorrow to collect every one of those souls! Otherwise I'll be the one collecting yours!'** "

Nicky flipped the page. " **Cuphead and Mugman were terribly frightened and ran away as fast as they could. 'C'mon, Mug!' panted Cuphead. 'We have to find the Elder kettle. He'll know what to do!'** " Flipping her thump through the other pages, she closed the book, and yawned. "Not a bad story, if I do say so myself. But I should get back to work. Maybe I'll check it out later."

A loud crack came from above her head, and Nicky jumped in her seat. The bulb had blown sending pieces of glass onto the floor. The entire area where she sat was now pitch black, and eerily quiet. "Mrs. Graves?" She asked, holding the book to her chest nervously. "Anyone?"

A static crackle was her only answer, like from an old stereo, and she looked around for the noise. "Well, Cuphead and his pal Mugman, they like to roll the dice." A barbershop quartet sang, from… inside the book? "What the…?" Nicky held up the book, trying to see it through the dark. There weren't any batteries or speakers in it, right? Maybe she triggered something. "By chance they came 'pon Devil's game and, gosh, they paid the price. PAID THE PRIIIIIICE!"

"Okay, this is getting weird." Nicky looked around. She wanted to set this down, but figured it didn't hurt to listen to the song. It suited the plot, so maybe it was apart of the story. Leaning further into her chair and having it bump into the bookshelf behind her, she looked down at the story. "Just listen a little longer, girl. Then you can put it away, and get back to work."

"And now they're fighting for their lives, on a mission fraught with dread. And if they proceed but don't succeed… WEEEEELL…"

*BANG*

Nicky collapsed onto the floor in a heap, her body falling onto the book as a large Oxford dictionary from a higher shelf landed square on her head. If Mrs. Graves had heard the girl's words, and had turned the corner just seconds earlier, she would've seen a glowing book, and Nicky vanishing into thin air. Instead, what the elder came across was the book finishing its song, and an open page revealing a human girl in a forest just near the casino.

"THE DEVIL WILL TAKE THEIR HEADS!"

* * *

 **It's a weird thing, writing for a game that hasn't been out long enough to see how other authors see it. But it's times like this I take things into my own hands.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	2. Dealin' with the Devil

**Disclaimer: Thanks everyone who's liked this little story of mine so far. It's been fun coming up with the plot.**

 **RainbowCelin: You're gonna enjoy this then. I can assure you that.**

 **StoriesUnleashed: Probably because there aren't that many stories of the fanbase out there yet. Definitely more bitter than the girls I'm used to writing.**

 **ultima-owner: You bet it will be.**

 **I own Nicky!**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

" **Reading** "

* * *

The soft, chirping of birds greeted Nicky, as the teen began to slowly regain her senses. "Ooh, my head," she groaned. Sitting up and supporting herself with one hand, she held her bruised head with the other. "What was the volume number on that book that hit me?" Sitting upright, Nicky finally opened her eyes. "Uh… what?" Why was everything so… bright? Like, really bright. And… cartoony? "How hard did I hit my head?"

Standing up in a slight sway, Nicky looked around. _Since when did_ _everything have a haze-like, painted look to it?_ Forgetting the appearance, she decided to foucs on more important things. For starters, this wasn't the library. Far from it. Plus there were no forests anywhere close to where she lived. Looking at her hands, Nicky noted that she still looked the same as when she was in that chair reading the Cuphead book. "If I look the same, then what's up with everything else? Did someone drug me?"

She didn't think she left her food and water alone at lunch. "And of course, my book bag is nowhere to be found." Neither was the book. Was that even responsible for this? "Okay, Nick, let's think over some facts. I was led to the book shelf by Graves," Nicky began, counting off her fingers. "That kid's book fell of a shelf, and then I read it. What else… that singing." The book began to sing, for some freaky reason. When the song ended, something fell from above and smacked her in the head… then what?

"What happened then?" Nicky looked around, frowning. "I can't just keep staying here. Wherever here is. I need to get moving." Fluffing her hair from her shoulders, Nicky began her walk. The forest she was in was on the side of a large rocky mountain, so there should be a cave or an entrance somewhere around there. Coming through the shadows in the trees, Nicky walked along a rusted railroad that circled around the mountain, keeping to the side in case of any trains coming through. "Odd. You'd think they'd keep better care of their railroads." Seeing an opening in the trees ahead, she sped up her pace, and finally reached the end. Hopping off the tracks, she pulled back a branch. Nicky stuck her head through the pine needles, keeping her body hidden in the woods, and gasped in shock. "No way. No. No, no, no, no!"

It was her nightmare come to life. No wonder everything looked so weird when she woke up. Everything wasn't looking like a cartoon. She was in one. "Aw, you gotta be kidding me! Is this what you meant Mrs. Graves? That I'd regret my hatred of animation!? Because it sure looks like I'm getting my just deserts now!"

Who cared if she looked crazy. She was the only thing that resembled a normal, average human in here. Nicky sprinted from within the trees, and moved to crouch behind one of the fallen boulders. Quietly, she watched the toons go about their daily business. Some short guy with a fork for a head, a few human appearing cartoons, and some animals like a dark gray cat that looked like a ripoff from Tom and Jerry. "And here I am in live action," she grumbled. _I stick out like a sore thumb._ "This is going to suck!"

A flashing light to her right caught her eye, and Nicky looked around the rock to see a large sign above a cave entrance. Red clothed steps stretched out of the opening, along with two red velvet ropes on each side topped with a large light. " **Test your luck** " was printed at the foot of the stairs, and Nicky moved out from her hiding spot to read the sign. " **Welcome. Casino entrance.** " She read over it again in her head, and just like that, the light bulb went off. "The Devil's Casino. I'm… I'm in the book."

This wasn't what she planned on doing today. But, looks like things were changing. Checking to see if anyone was watching her, she slipped through the entrance, and immediately felt the temperature skyrocket. "Wow, it's hot."

Judging from the fact she entered the cartoon underworld, it would make sense. Plus, the small volcanoes along the sides expressed some concern. The casino looked just as it had in the pages. Large red dice decorated the front, with a tower on the side as possibly where the boss stayed. It still had the red carpet leading up a ramp to the door, and amazingly palm trees lined the edges of the outside wall. "Spotlights, chess piece statues at the top surrounding a giant Devil head. _Ego, much?_ And of course playing cards. "Even a blind person could see this for the trap it is," Nicky deadpanned.

Should she enter? Most likely not. For one, she was underage. Two, she couldn't walk in like… this. A real girl in a toon setting was sure to turn some heads. "Hmmm…" Nicky shrugged, and made her way up to the front door.

A golden hallway led to a large room at the end, where the games were at no doubt. Upbeat jazz music floated to her ears, reminding her of those old records her grandparents used to play. In fact, the appearance of entire place reminded her of a colored version of early 1900's cartoons. Nicky glanced at the front desk, seeing no one behind it. No one was in the coat room beside her either. "Perfect." Sliding in, Nicky shuffled through the coats, avoiding the fluffier, flashier ones. She didn't need to draw any attention to her, more than she probably already could. Quickly pulling off a tan cloak from a hook, she examined it thoughtfully. The color, while being brighter than what she was used to, went nicely with her gray top, and she nodded. Simple, but it would get the job done. "This will do." Sliding it around her shoulders, she buttoned the top and flipped up the hood.

It was large enough that it hid herself, but small enough that she wouldn't trip and make herself look like a fool. "Bonus. Now let's see what we have going on here." Exiting the coat room, she drifted through the hall, and entered the casino's main room. It was… surreal, in a way. Different styled toons; much darker than the ones outside. Slot machines lined one side of the wall, and there were so many different table games going on. On the far right was a bar with three toon alcohol glasses behind the counter running it. A few other toons bearing the resemblance to casino games parts worked at various tables too. The 8-ball one though... wow, that is creepy. _What is going on with it's mouth?_

Regardless of the thick smell of cigar smoke and alcohol in the air, it was still very clean. The walls were white with gold lining, and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. White and gold pillars stood at the far end of either side of a stage, and a red banner was draped along the top of the room's walls. _Odd, I thought the casino, which is owned by the_ _ **Devil**_ _, would be a lot more scary than this._ Nicky moved through the room, keeping her distance from the other patrons. Lizard people, other demons, ghosts and skeletons of different species. This was like Disney gone wrong.

The human stopped the roulette table, watching four skeletons playing a round. One of them, smoking a cigar and wearing a green tux and a red bow tie seemed to sense their audience, and turned to look at her. "You willin' to raise the stakes, love?"

"Uh, I don't know how to play," Nicky said nervously. "I'll just… be going." She backed away from the table, as the toon shrugged her off. Unfortunately, Nicky backed up a little too far, and bumped into a table.

"Hey! What's the big idea, ruining our game like that?" A skeleton in a blue suit and red tie snarled, turning around. He and two other toons turned around, glaring at her. She thought they were glaring. They had no pupils in their sockets. "Well, girly? What's your excuse?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Nicky stammered, holding up her hands in defense. "I-I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Oh, you're sorry, is that it?" He shoved her, knocking Nicky to the floor. The cloak managed to cover her legs, and she bent them closer to her body worriedly. The sound of music and other people talking came to a screeching halt, and the toons watched the scene unfold. "Well, you're gonna feel sorry in just a few seconds!"

"Now, what pray tell, is goin' on here, folks?" Nicky tensed, and felt a hand rest on her shoulder. With her hood up, she couldn't see who exactly it belonged to, but she did see the gloved four-fingered hand. Two small darts were on the top side, like those from a playing card deck. "You're not harassing this lovely lady, are you?"

"N-no, sir, King Dice!" The blue skeleton said, sweat dripping down his brow. _What?_ "E-everything's just crystal!"

"Good," he said. "Now then, why don't you let me deal with her, before you do something you might come to regret?" The toons nodded, and all turned back to the table. Slowly, the music picked up again, and the hall was filled with conversation again. The toon holding her shoulder sighed. "You alright, doll?"

"I think so. Th-thanks." Standing up, Nicky turned around to see who her rescuer was. _For some reason, I was expecting another skeleton, or a demon._ It was that dice headed man from the book. Purple suit and all, with that sly grin stuck on his face. "King Dice, was it?"

"Surprised to never hear of me before?" King Dice replied. Nicky nodded, and the man chuckled. His voice reminded her of her dad's old jazz tapes. Deep, raspy, and smooth. But there was some danger to him. If the Devil was his boss, and he was the manager, then she shouldn't get too comfortable. "Tell me, darlin', where ya from? I've never seen you 'round here before."

"Just dropped in." _Literally._ "I'm trying to figure things out. If you'll excuse me, whatever I'm looking for ain't here." Nicky went to move, only for King Dice's arm to appear in front of her. "Excuse me?" She glared up at him. "You're blocking my path to sanity."

"Well, ain't that something," he commented, voice teasing. "Just saved your skin, and you already want outta here. Don't I even get a face to that voice?" He reached down, and caught her arm before she could yank it away. King Dice pulled it from the confines of her cover, and his eyes widened in surprise. "What?" He stared at Nicky's hand in his gloved one, and a sly grin crept over his face. "Ha ha. Aren't you full of surprises?" Letting it go, Nicky slid it back under her cloak.

"What? That I look better than you, dice-for-brains?" She snapped. "What about how I look? It's none of your business." Crossing her arms, she puffed up her chest. "I'm leaving. So, a-goodbye." Twirling on her heel, she made her way towards the door.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, dear." From out of nowhere, King Dice appeared in front of her. Looking from behind her to him in shock, he chuckled. "Y'see, I bet the boss would love to get a peek at you." Sliding an arm around her waist, Nicky grimaced as the manager led her down a hallway by the bar. They walked along a walkway that stretched outside connecting to the tall chess piece building beside the main casino, and halted in front of a large door as they entered the new area. Removing his arm around Nicky, he fixed his tie and knocked.

"Enter," a deep growling voice came from the other side. Opening the door, King Dice stepped in, letting Nicky slid under his arm. A large table stood at the end of the room, with bags of money surrounding it. Dollar bills and gold coins littered the area. Though, while it did appear as a normal boss' office, there were torches on the wall as well. Two on each side, blazing brightly. With it's peculiar look, it was the man-err, toon at the table that caught her attention the most. "What is it, Dice?" The Devil grumbled, looking up from the wad of bills in his hands. "And who's this?"

King Dice was about to respond, before he looked down at her. _Oh. I guess I never did mention my name. Heh. Like I planned on telling Mr. Sleazy and his boss that._ "Nicky," she mumbled.

"Know you're working and all, boss. But I think you might get a real kick out of this." Nicky winced as his hand grabbed the back of the hood, and some of her hair while he was at it, and pulled it down. Nicky wasn't sure exactly **how** the other cartoons were going to react when they saw her, but judging from these two reactions, it wasn't going to be good. King Dice had the same surprised and curious look from before, and that was... fine. Unfortunately, the Devil's face had split into a scary fanged grin, and he leaned forward in interest.

"It's been ages since anything interesting has happened here. Not a bad find, Dice." He blew a ring of cigar smoke from his joint, and Nicky coughed as he directly blew it in her direction. King Dice walked around the table, and leaned on it as she silently moved closer. Gray hands with sharp white claws, long horns jutted out of his forehead, black fur, and red and yellow eyes that seemed to stare into her soul.

 _Probably could. He is the Devil after all._ "Found her causing quite a ruckus at the craps table. Ain't that a pip." The two shared a look, and Nicky swallowed the lump in her throat. "Doll said she was just checking out the scene before she tried to split."

"I'm not a doll," Nicky said, finally finding her voice again. "Or an object. I just want some way to get back to my own place, my own world, and hopefully wake up from this freaky concussion-induced nightmare."

"You don't think this is real, do ya, doll face?" King Dice smirked. _Is it possible to wipe that look of his face, when it's flat with no 3D features? Because I am very willing to try it out._

"Enough with the names please." Nicky shot the dice an annoyed scowl. "I'm still myself, stuck in a world of cartoons. I hit my head on something, which just shows that this is simply delusion. This. Isn't. Real!" The Devil and him shared another look before laughing, making her face red in anger.

"Sorry, darling. Unless you banged your head on that there table back there in the casino, you're seeing things just fine," King Dice leered, a mischievous glint in his eye. Nicky tightened her hands under the cloak, trying best not to lash out at the man. This was getting her nowhere. If she was ever going to get answers, then she would have to do it herself. Like always. "You know what? Screw it. I'm going for help somewhere else." Pivoting, she went to march for the door. "The company back home was much nicer than this," she grumbled to herself.

Was it her, or… was the room getting warmer? "Aaack! Ack! Ack!" A rush of air left her lungs, and Nicky looked at the gnarled hand grabbing her throat, the claws digging into her skin. The torches on the wall increased their flames, and the paint began to peel from the wall. Squeaking, her hands reached up to try and pry it off, but it wasn't moving anytime soon. "Where do you think you're going?" Turning her around, the Devil glared at her. Nicky continued gasping, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. Either from him choking her with an extended arm, or from how ticked he looked. "You've caused quite a stir in my casino, kid. You really think I plan on letting you off the hook like that?"

Retracting his arm, Nicky was dragged across the room and had her waist ram into the desk's edge. "You're gonna have to pay, girl." His hand finally released her, and Nicky gasped desperately for air. Reaching up to her neck, she felt the indents from the nails, and… blood. _I… I can die here._

This really was real.

… oh, sweet potato.

"I-I don't have any money," Nicky said, her lungs slowly returning to normal. The Devil wiped the blood from his hand on his chest, watching her like a predator stalked his prey. "But… But I have an… an idea?" He rested his head in his hand, drumming his nails on the desk. _Don't screw this up, Nick._ "There must be some sort of errand or job I could do for you. If I do that, then… then you let me go. You let me leave, so I can try to find a way back to my world."

"Y'know, boss, maybe darling here has a point," King Dice spoke up. The two of them turned to him, and Nicky was surprised he was agreeing with her. "Why bother having little ol' me keep track of those cupfaces as they get those contracts, when she's willin' to do it for you?"

"Hmmm… not a bad idea," the Devil smirked. He turned to Nicky, who had her hand still around her throat. "It appears we have a deal. You will report back to King Dice and me about how their job is going, and I might let you off the hook."

Might. Of course it was might. He would be willing to go back on his word, just as he had done with the brothers. Even if he never mentioned Cuphead and Mugman, she could assume that was who they were referring to.

Would she do this? Trust in a cartoon version of the Devil and his oddly colored sidekick for a deal that might not even work? _… it's… not like I have any other idea at this point. Maybe I'll get answers while going around the isles._ Exhaling loudly, she brought her head up to meet the Devil's, looking him in the eyes and nodded. "Alright, Devil. You've got yourself a deal."

King Dice kept smiling at her, and she sidestepped away from where he stood behind the desk. _Still uncomfortable though._ The Devil reached into a drawer, and slid a paper towards her. "Sign this contract, and you'll begin your work." The writing detailed the rules of the deal, and a golden seal that showed the Devil was the benefactor of who signed the paper. His and King Dice's names were both written neatly on there as well. _A seal of approval,_ she thought, watching the golden wax give a shine. A pen was slid towards her, and she picked it up. "Here's hoping," Nicky muttered, and signed her name at the bottom.

"Nicky Iwerks. What an interesting name." _Of course he would find it amusing._ The Devil grinned maliciously, and Nicky felt her heart plummet. "Time to get to work, lackey."

 _Ah, screw my life roughly sideways._

* * *

 **Must admit. This is a lot more interesting than writing my other video game stories. Probably because of the fact we're keeping the animation style, yet our character is still real. Or it's the fact I love writing King Dice's dialog. 1930's talk is really enjoyable.**

… **I'm obsessed with Indie games.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	3. Do Not Mess with a Cuphead, Nuff Said!

****Disclaimer: What the heck? This thing hasn't even been up for very long! How'd I get this many followers already?****

 ** **Phantom Thief Fee: No kidding.****

 ** **StoriesUnleashed: Terrible twosome? Be thankful you haven't stumbled across the fanart yet. Eugh.****

 ** **ultima-owner: It does. Hard to write though, but I'm getting the hang of it.****

 ** **RainbowCelin: King Dice, of course.****

 ** **Guest: 50k as a total word length?****

 ** **RainbowCelin (again): I was actually looking at other examples of movies and shows to get an idea of how to write this story. Roger Rabbit and Space Jam were my two biggest examples.****

 ** **Rub37: Thanks!****

 ** **DomesticatedPiggy: Thanks!****

 ** **Plumalchemyst: Thank you!****

"Speaking"

 _ _Thinking__

* * *

Nicky looked around the hall, lost in thought. The Devil, or boss, as he had told her to address him as, handed her over to King Dice to ready her for her job. The manager seemed to have no quarrel with that, and led her out of the room. The girl wondered how long it'd take for the walls to fix themselves too, after the Devil's little rage-quit episode.

When leaving with King Dice, she had caught a glimpse of the wall's paint job slowly repairing itself. As if the accident never happened, and the strips went back upwards in reverse. __Makes sense. I probably wasn't the first one to tick him off so badly. Though, how does that even wo-you know what? I'm gonna save myself the headache and stop thinking about it.__

 _ _And why do I have to be average height?__ Nicky frowned, staring up at his back. The toon was taller than her by a fair amount, making her only stand to his chest. That didn't even compare to the Devil. He was several inches taller than King Dice. Taking note of the different numbered pips on his head, Nicky hummed to herself, and finally decided to speak. "So, where we headed?"

"'bout time you finally spoke again," he looked back at her, grinning. __Does he always smile? Seriously, I have yet to even see this guy mad or…__ "I was startin' to think that your attitude back there was a fluke."

"You want me to speak back? Because I'm not looking to get choked again any time soon," Nicky replied. "No one's gonna run into us in here, right?"

"You can take of that disguise, if ya want." Flipping down the hood, she brushed her hair out from its confines. "Not bad," he looked over her again, and Nicky's hands clenched into fists. __Freaking perv.__ He was way too interested in her unique appearance. "Ya see, doll, we can't have you wanderin' around lookin' like that."

"No amount of makeup is going to hide what I am. The cloak I… borrowed, will work just fine. Although," she looked at her hands, "gloves might be a good idea." Long ones that reached her elbows at best. In case something like what happened in the casino happened again.

King Dice paused in front of a door, and went to open it. "Might have somethin' that'll fit you." Moving into the room, Nicky followed after him. A storage room, filled with gaming supplies, dishes, and costume gear. Like the ACME factory, but condensed and specifically for gamblers. "Here we are." He picked up a pair of toon gloves, and handed them to her.

"Four fingers. Should have seen that one coming." Holding one glove up and comparing it to her hand, she shrugged. "It'll work." It was small enough that it wouldn't hang off loosely, but she'd had to have her fourth finger and pinkie shoved in the same finger. Putting them on, she slid them up to her elbows, hiding her skin and shirt as best she could. __Kinda like… Jessica Rabbit's gloves, but with four fingers except five.__ Man, would she kill for a pinkie.

Still, how odd that something that looked hand drawn could feel so real.

 _ _It IS real. Keep reminding yourself that, Nicky.__ Forgetting that might cause some problems if she did. "Now then." King Dice adjusted his bow tie, and headed for the door. "We must be on our way, darling. Don't want those brothers getting passed the gateway without my say-so, do we now?"

"I guess not. But, uh, how are we gonna get there?" They walked towards the central part of the casino, and Nicky quickly flipped her hood back up. __Honestly, besides the Devil's office and the actual casino area, I'm gonna get lost in these endless halls.__ "I'm guessing we're not on the right isle, so are we gonna walk there?"

"Hehe, doll, you're gonna love this." As they passed through the room, Nicky winced at the sour glares from the skeletons at the table. __Never gonna live that down, am I?__ Glancing up at King Dice, she noticed him keeping a steady look ahead of him, and quickly refocused herself. Exiting the casino altogether, they stopped right outside the door. "Hold on tight, doll face." He wrapped an arm around her, a little too tightly for her taste. Nicky struggled, having her face buried into his chest. __NOPE.__

"What do you mean hold on?" Before she could receive an answer, the toon spun on his heels, and disappeared through a hole that suddenly appeared in the stairs, taking the human with him. "Aaahhhh!" Screaming, she gripped his coat, feeling air rush around her. __Freaking plot holes!__ As fast as it started, she felt gravity correct itself, and the two came up through a titled floor. King Dice kept his balance, while Nicky went flying from his arms and across the room. Somersaulting, she crashed into the wall on the other side, and groaned in pain as she slowly slid down the wall to the floor. __Stupid cartoon physics.__ "I… hate this… world… so… much!"

King Dice waltzed over to her, and knelt over her head; the ever-present taunting look seemed so much more mocking now than ever. "Tell me, doll, did ya have a nice trip?"

"I will make sure nobody finds your body when I'm through with you," she quietly threatened. Chuckling, he held out a hand, and pulled the girl upright. "I'd threaten you more, but there's a good chance more harm could from that." Looking around the small room, Nicky guessed it served as a gateway between the isles that made up Inkwell. Small potted plants, and the same flashy décor as the casino. Though, as she looked out one of the two large windows, making up some of the pips of the dice, the scenery was quite nice. She could see the mountains from here.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Nicky turned around, and blinked in surprise. __It's them.__ Cuphead and Mugman had walked into the house, looking around curiously before spotting King Dice. "You think you're just gonna ankle on over to the next isle?"

"We were hoping to," Mugman answered nervously, hiding behind Cuphead a little.

"Well that ain't how it works, genius," Dice shot down his wish. "You ain't goin' nowhere 'til you finish up here! That means givin' them debtors their medicine. All of 'em!" Cuphead frowned, and turned to his brother.

"C'mon, Mugs. Let's go see who we missed." The two went for the door, but King Dice interrupted them.

"Now, hold on a sec there. Who's sayin' I was done with you two? Boss went to give you two a lil' gift to accompany you. Doll face?" __Really hating that nickname.__ Nicky moved over to him, and the boys looked at her in surprise. Ever thankful her face was shielded, she studied their expressions. Mugman seemed puzzled, while Cuphead glared at her suspiciously. __Seeing that I just came from the casino with Dice, I can see why.__ "This here's Nicky. She's to be taggin' along with you two mugs and be reportin' your progress to me."

"Essentially, you're making me sound like a snitch," Nicky glared at him. "Peachy." Sighing, she directed her attention to the two stars. "I'm Nicky. What's your names?" That seemed to snap Mugman from his daze, and he smiled at her.

"I'm Mugman! And this is my brother Cuphead!" He tugged on Cuphead's arm, pulling him forward. The brother steadied himself, and smiled at her. __Forced,__ Nicky noticed. He isn't trusting her one bit.

"It's nice to meet you, Nicky," he greeted, albeit bitterly. Finally. There were other people in this world other than the creepy Devil that spoke normal English.

"Likewise." Turning to King Dice, she finally noticed a chalkboard beside him. Several ticks were on it, and she guessed it had to do with their progress so far. "I'll meet back with them after they finish their job in this isle."

"Good. Now scram!" He barked at the brothers, and they scrambled out the house. Nicky paused, but when she noticed his glare changed to her, she rushed outside after them. "Hmm," he held a finger to his chin, watching the door close behind her. "Wonder if the boss knows anything 'bout where doll came from?" Wouldn't hurt to ask. The big cheese was the abercrombie in all things happening around Inkwell, him being here the longest out of any other Joe. If anyone knew what the story was behind that feisty dame, he would.

* * *

"Who exactly did you guys still have to get anyway?" Nicky looked around her, and let a small smile cross her features. She always was a fan of nature, and the forest was really beautiful. It reminded her a little of watercolors. Though, she should probably also check out her traveling partners at the moment too.

Cuphead was probably the oldest, judging from how cautious and protective he was of Mugman. They both wore black shirts, brown shoes, and classic four fingered cartoon gloves. There were physical differences though, besides the color of Cuphead's shorts being red and Mugman's being blue. Cuphead had a smaller head, him being the cup, while Mugman's was taller and narrower. Cuphead's eyes were more pressed together with a smaller nose. His brother's eyes were spaced apart and his nose was much larger.

The straws helped too, she guessed. Both striped with their corresponding color. Cuphead's was bent, while Mugman's was straight. Red and Blue… Mickey and Oswald. __Dang it. Of course there'd be references to them here.__

Cuphead pulled out a parchment from his shorts, and unrolled it. "Let's see. We still need to see Hilda Berg and Cagney Carnation. We might want to read those aeroplane blueprints before we go against her." Rolling it back up, he shoved it away before Nicky could peek over his shoulder at it.

 _ _Their voices… they kinda remind me of the Disney brothers themselves.__ Cuphead reminded her a bit of Oswald, with the resentful attitude he held, and his voice. Which, if Epic Mickey gave anything away made him sound like Fred Jones… and Megatron. __Still, gotta admire Frank Welker.__ Mugman sounded a little more dopey, with a bit of a childish Goofy vibe. __Sort of… Billy West-like.__ "If you don't me asking, how old are you two?" They looked up at her, as they ascended a wooden stairwell built into the cliff.

"13," Mugman answered. He moved back to walk beside her, as Cuphead still took the lead. The older brother frowned at this, before muttering a response.

"I'm 14. You?"

"I'm 18," Nicky said. There weren't too many people living around here, so her stress level had decreased since her arrival. Climbing up the final set of stairs, they reached a cliff that overlooked the entire isle. "Wow. This is a view." The salty sea breeze blew at her cloak, and she watched the waves roll far below them.

"What's that? You two want to fly in a plane like I do? Ha!" She turned to look at the brothers, seeing them walk over to a canteen by a set of blueprints. __I think he's a canteen.__ "You're not sitting in any cockpit 'til you study those blueprints!" Nodding, they unfurled the paper, and read over the instructions.

 _ _Wait a second. They're around 3 feet tall, so… uh oh.__ "Hey, uh, I just thought of something." Rolling up the blueprints, they turned to look at her. "There's two of you, and no doubt since this is your mission, there's two planes. And since I have to tag along to make sure you guys get the job done…"

"Then you just sit here and watch. End of story," Cuphead said, shrugging her off. The toon handed them two tiny planes, which when put on the ground expanded into normal-sized. __More toon logic, I take it.__ They had to have some way of taking them with them. No doubt flying would pop up in the future.

"Well, she can just join one of us then!" Mugman declared. Cuphead and Nicky shared a look, and turned to face the satisfied boy.

(Time Skip)

Nicky squirmed in the tiny seat of the blue plane, her legs pressed against her chest in a squished position. "You know, maybe it would have been better to sit and watch from the cliff. Pair of binoculars, or a telescope perhaps?"

"Too late for that!" Cuphead shouted over the wind. The three had found goggles inside the planes, and had put them on before takeoff. Nicky was nervous beyond belief to be a passenger of a plane driven by a child, but then she reminded herself that normal logic didn't apply here; to her annoyance and relief. While they were young, they seemed a lot more brave than she was. She hadn't seem them falter at the fact they had made a deal with the Devil since she first met them. __Of course, they could just be hiding it well.__ "Here she comes!"

Hilda Berg. The toon reminded her a little of Olive Oyl from Popeye, with her facial features. But for some reason, was ****a lot**** larger than she thought she'd be. __Probably has to do with selling her soul.__ Being under the control of the Devil, she'd expected some characters to put up a fight. Flying over the isle, she took in a deep breath of air before transforming into a blimp. "Oh, Hindenburg," Nicky mumbled to herself. "Like that airship disaster in the late 30s." __Name play. Real clever.__

Peddling a unicycle under her feet, the woman began summoning small red blimps to fire bullets at them, and Cuphead and Mugman quickly dodged around them in their planes. "Brace yourself!" Mugman shouted, watching her inflate before a gust of wind came out of her mouth, blowing her past them and leaving a jagged constellation in front of them. Nicky leaned to the side to watch Hilda laugh mockingly as she flew back around, and Mugman dove under the attack. "Are you alright, Miss Nicky?"

"I'm fine! Focus on what's in front of you!" She shouted, gripping the sides of the plane. Once Hilda came back around, Nicky's heart thumped as she transformed into a cloud bull. "Taurus." She was attacking in forms that involved the sky. Ramming forward, she tried to ram them with her horns. Mugman managed to avoid them, but Cuphead ended up with one horn scratching the side of his plane.

"I'm okay!" He shouted. Firing back with a stream of bullets, Hilda changed back into her airship form. With a speedy hand twirl, she launched a tornado at them. "Move!" The whirlwind rammed them, and the three were sucked into the vortex. Nicky kept one hand on the plane, while holding down her hood with the other. Gunning it, they dove upwards, and flew out at the top.

Hilda though, launched herself at them again, and once they avoided the stars found her in a new form. "Sagittarius." __What's with all the freaking zodiac signs!?__ The centaur cloud fired golden arrows, which were fairly easy to dodge. The homing blue starts that followed, not so much. Both planes took a hit from them. Returning to her form, Cuphead fired two large black bombs at her, and the damage on her body was visible from their distance.

"We're wearing her down, Mugs!" He shouted to his brother. "Keep firing!"

"Roger!" Only a few seconds in after he said that, Hilda Berg began to cry out in alarm, realizing her fight was close to an end. Holding her head, she gave a pained cry before her arms and legs began to flail about drastically.

"Holy cow!" Nicky cried out. The blimp turned into a freakin' moon with a face! With a loud cackling laugh, her head extended from her body, showing golden mechanics behind the face connecting it to the moon. Red and brown UFO's and golden stars flew past them, and the brothers doubled up their speed to avoid getting struck down by the lasers. "How much longer!?"

"She's almost knocked out!" Mugman answered back. "Cuphead! You know what to do!" The older brother gave a nod, and Nicky watched in amazement as the toon and the plane combined into a ticking red nuke. Sailing towards her, Cuphead crashed into Hilda's face with a loud boom. Reappearing beside them as if nothing happened, the three watched her crash and burn. Her moon shape was crumbled, her teeth were chipped, and her nose appeared to be broken. The toon slowly moved towards the bottom of the cliff, and Cuphead directed his plane down to land by her. Mugman joined him, and landed just as Hilda turned back into her normal form, standing only an inch or so shorter than Nicky did.

"Alright, Hilda Berg. Hand it over," Cuphead demanded. Groaning, she fished into her dress and pulled out a contract. Grabbing it from her hand, he rolled it up and tucked it away into what Nicky guessed was some form of subspace. The woman picked herself up from the dirt, and held her arm in pain.

"You boys best know what you're getting into," she grumbled. Nicky watched her walk off, covered in bruises and scratches.

This… this was what she had signed her soul over for.

"I think we do." Sighing, Cuphead turned to look up at Nicky. Giving her a calculated look, he finally grinned. "Not bad for a couple of cups, huh?" Nicky nodded slowly, and watched them go to shrink the planes. If this was the first isle, then who knows what waited them further down the road. __I'm gonna die surrounded by cartoons,__ Nicky's heart dropped. __It's gonna be freaking etched on my tombstone.__

* * *

 ** **This story's gonna be picking up steam soon. Surprised I already got three chapters out, and it hasn't even been a week yet.****

 ** **Until next time!****

 ** **Angel****


	4. Die House Blues

**Disclaimer: It makes me so happy to see other people adding their stories to the category. It's best to have them in Cuphead instead of Miscellaneous. Much better than when I was the only one here at first.**

 **Pardon me if the next couple of chapters come out slow. I have work I need to do this week in most of my classes, and finals are coming up… I'm scared. Send the stress-therapy dogs.**

 **StoriesUnleashed: Yep. Slowly losing her sanity along the way.**

 **Plumalchemyst: I thought it was a funny thing to end with.**

 **Phantom Thief Fee: Yep. Such is the moral for most of my stories.**

 **RainbowCelin: Betty Boop seems more Cala Maria to me.**

 **ultima-owner: I think he can. He just doesn't. It's hard to get him to show any emotion outside of that sleaziness, manipulative guy we've come to know.**

 **Rub37: I figured that Nicky would've shown up after their deal was already made, such that they already gotten some contracts. No use skipping the first isle altogether, but I didn't want to start at the very beginning.**

 **snake screamer (reviewed twice): I'll make sure to add that in. And thanks!**

 **iron maker2 (reviewed twice): Well, I have an idea for the clown. Ghost train… still working on that. They already did the mausoleum in isle 1 before Nicky showed up. Number 2 and 3 will appear in the later chapters too.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

"And HOW many of these guys have you taken down already?" Nicky asked, rubbing the bottom of her back. That plane was made for a cartoon Mugman's size. Not for a five foot two human. There weren't any seat belts holding them in for crying out loud! She had to rely on holding on for dear life! "Oh, here we go." The brothers winced as they heard the distinct crack of bone from the girl, followed by a sigh of relief.

"We've already earned three contracts before you showed up," Cuphead said. They climbed back down the cliff, and walked through the forest's trail. "And we just fought Hilda. Cagney Carnation is all who's left for this isle. Then it's off to the next one."

"Alright, but do you mind if I just sit and watch?" He gave her a stare, and she frowned. What was with this kid's attitude towards her? She wasn't going to hurt him. "I'm supposed to watch to make sure you get the paper or not. I don't even know how to fight, let alone have a weapon. Plus, I'm still a little bent out of shape from jamming myself into that plane."

"Sure thing, Miss Nicky," Mugman said, smiling. He gave a small salute, and Nicky chuckled.

"Mugman, you can just call me Nicky," she smiled back. Well, he couldn't tell, but she did. This boy, unlike his brother, was so adorable. She just wanted to hug him. Not a cartoon thing, but he was so… cute! "Calling me miss makes me feel old. I don't need to be reminded of the fact I'm nearing adulthood."

Cuphead chuckled at that. "Yeah, an almost adult who whines and shakes like a scared little kid." Nicky glared at his back, while his laughter increased.

Mugman nodded in understand, watching their little exchange. "Alright, M-Nicky," he caught himself. "Here we are." Staying back, she watched the two head towards a large tree surrounded by flowers. Sitting under it was the largest carnation she had ever seen with an adorable face. She couldn't hear their conversation, but she gasped as the flower gave a loud roar at the boys, sprouting thorns on his stem and revealing large teeth. Doing an odd little dance with his hands-leaves?-he rotated a crank under his head, turning his face into a machine gun and firing seeds into the air. From her distance it looked as if the fight would miss her, so Nicky sat down in at the edge of the flower bed and watched the battle. Any seeds that missed the ground, the two fired at with their… finger bullets?

"So that's how they've been fighting. Must be some special power only they have," Nicky mused. The seeds landed on the ground, sprouting small plant-like monsters with sharp teeth. Growing up on vines, the heads broke off and went after them. Blowing them to bits, the vines shrunk back down to give them more room.

There were three platforms, reminding her of the piranha plants from Mario floating in the air. _Most likely to jump on to avoid attacks._ Why they were there… she had no idea. Mugman and Cuphead jumped onto the plants, just as Cagney launched his entire head, which had extended from his body, forward. If they had been on the ground, they'd have lost a fair amount of health.

Cupping his hands together, he opened them to reveal three flying seeds, which launched at the brothers. _Y'know, this wouldn't be as hard of a fight if it were just one attack at a time._ Nicky frowned. "If it weren't for all these snapping plants, seed bullets, and whatever the heck that flying plant boomerang is, it'd be pretty straight forward.

Cagney tugged on his petals, stressed, before glaring down at the cups. "Extreme pollination and total domination!" He cried. _The heck?_

The flower dug his hands into the ground, and his stem and arms extended through the ground, forcing them to hop onto the platforms in the air. Cagney's teeth sharpened into fangs, and his petals stuck out behind him. Beady black eyes with tiny yellow pupils glared at them, and Nicky winced as Mugman was struck by a column of vines bursting from the ground. Cuphead dragged his brother to the plant he stood on, and fired larger blasts of the previously used red bullets at Cagney.

"Okay, it appears as if they have different versions of what they can fire, including super-powered versions of the bullets assigned to them," she noted. Cuphead jumped into the air, and with a small blue flash around him, spun rapidly in the air, unleashing a burst of white energy at the flower from his head. The impact blinded Nicky for a moment, and when she stopped seeing spots, saw the flower collapsed on the dirt in his normal form. "That's my cue." Standing up, she walked over to Cuphead taking the contract from a shaking Cagney. "You two alright?"

Cuphead looked at her, mildly surprised, but nodded none-the-less. "We're fine. Let's get outta here, Mugs."

The three left the plant to collect himself, and once they were a safe distance away, Mugman groaned. "He got me in the side, Cuphead." Cuphead glanced at his brother, and smiled gently.

"It should go away soon. Just hold on for now until we can find some proper place to rest." Nicky hesitated, watching the boy almost limp next to Cuphead. Should she?

"Ah, screw it. Mugman, do you want a hand?" The two stopped, and looked at her, confused. "I can let you… ride on my back, if you want? Until your side feels better, that is." Mugman looked to Cuphead, who seemed a little annoyed at the idea, but he nodded. Smiling, Mugman moved over to her, and Nicky knelt down. The toon hopped onto her back, and she wrapped her arms under his legs, hoisting him up.

"You know, you're actually pretty light." He couldn't weigh any more than 50 pounds. Either it had to do with his small size, or whatever it was he was made of. Because, seeing how this was rubber hose animation, she guessed they didn't have normal bones like she did. "Not much different than carrying my book bag."

Cuphead smirked, seeing his younger brother comfortable on the strange girl's back. He didn't like her. She was working for King Dice and the Devil, and was ordered to watch them to make sure they did their work. Then again, to his anger, he was working for them too. She hadn't said why, and neither did he. Whatever their causes were, they were happy keeping them secret from each other.

She wasn't evil, far as he could tell. But she was hiding something other than their deal. _Why else would she keep wearing that hood up?_ He thought. Didn't matter right now. They had a job to get done, and a Dice to go meet up with.

* * *

"Alright, Dice. What do you want?" The Devil gave him a bored look, setting down the bundle of cash in his hands. "Is this about those two mugs?"

"Not really boss, it's about our little new addition to our workforce," King Dice admitted. "I was wonderin' if you knew anything about her. After all, you've been around lot longer than the rest of us. You've seen somethin' like doll before?"

The Devil thought over the question, stroking his chin. Truthfully, he hadn't seen something like her before. That girl, Nicky, looked like some of the toons on the island, but her features were sharper. She wasn't as flat or boring as they were. Not too mention that attitude she displayed. Heh. He had had some people who have displayed that kind of behavior towards him, but never a female.

No wonder Dice was so interested in her.

"I haven't. Not sure what our friend here is, or where she came from. However," his yellow eyes closed in thought. "I did sense something before that girl waltzed into the casino. Kid has no power or abilities of her own, but whatever dragged her here had a fair bit of power behind it." Wouldn't mind getting his mitts on that.

King Dice seemed surprised at the explanation. How much was that doll hiding from them? "Then doll face really **is** one of a kind. Interesting… but where does that leave us" The Devil smirked, standing up and patting him on the shoulder.

"Relax, Dice. No use fretting over this. Keep gumming the works with those kids, and make sure our doll doesn't mess up. Got it? Good. Now make tracks! I have stuff to plan." Nodding, King Dice left the room.

Doll would probably be heading to the gateway soon with those mugs, so boss did have a point in hustling. Warping from his location, he popped out of the floor of the Die House between isle 1 and 2, and heard their footsteps approaching from outside.

What was the Devil planning with their newest toy? He probably wouldn't find out until later, but he was the closest to him. The Devil told him things he'd hadn't told the other workers, and for that he was thankful. He was his toughest employee, and his second-in-command for a reason. Guess that comes with having worked with him the longest.

"Get the door, would you, Cuphead?" His eyes widened as Cuphead led the way in, followed by the girl carrying Mugman on her back. "Well, look who crawled out of the casino," she growled once she laid eyes on him. "Something the matter?"

"Why you carryin' him?" He waved his hand, gesturing to Mugman. She wasn't even gone for two hours. How'd she get all sweet with them already?

"He hurt himself. While apparently they heal fast, I figured I'd say him the trouble and give him a hand." She adjusted the boy, and Mugman smiled down at her. "They got those last two contracts. Show em', Cuphead." Cuphead reached into his shorts, and showed him the stack of papers. "See them and weep."

King Dice glanced at the papers, and nodded. "Well, ain't that a pip! Looks like you really put the kibosh on them debtors. You can head on over to the next isle. Plenty more marks for you to lean on there!" He glanced at Nicky, and smirked. "Wanna have a little chat with doll face here first. Go ahead and wait outside, cupfaces."

Cuphead frowned at the nickname, but relented. Mugman slid off Nicky's back, and Cuphead helped him go through the door on the other side. As he walked by the taller toon, Cuphead glared harder at him. All King Dice did was keep grinning slyly, and let them head outside. Once they were alone, Nicky tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Alright, manager. What do you want with me?" She asked. Once she was certain nobody was going to bust in on them, she flipped the hood down. _This is messing up my hair so badly._ "This have anything to do with the kids?"

"What do you think, darling?" He walked towards her, and Nicky stepped back in reflex. Why did he have to be so tall? "I'm just curious 'bout that little thing you were doin' with the blue one."

"What I do, is none of your business. He was hurt, and I helped him, nuff said." Nicky gripped the cloak tightly around herself, as he began to circle around her, chuckling.

"So you'd be willin' to help **anyone** , if they were banged up? Even li'l ol' me?" Nicky gave him a fed-up look, and shoved him away from her.

"Listen, King," she growled. "I'll leave right now, and continue my JOB, which you and the Devil had so graciously appointed to me, then stick around and have this conversation with you." _I'm not even that attractive!_ Nicky shuddered at the idea. Why on earth would a cartoon be interested in her like that!? He might not be. It could just be his personality, but still.

That was new. Doll actually called him somethin' fresh. Been a while since anyone called him by just his first name. Hmmm... he liked it, coming from her. "Whoa, doll. It ain't toying I want to do with ya." He grabbed her arm before she could bolt, and Nicky blew back a strand of black curls in annoyance. "I just want to chew the fat with ya." _Chew the what? What does that even mean?_ "Seeing how we're gonna be workin' with each other, I'd thought I oughta get to know you a little better."

Nicky gave him a confused stare, letting his words process. "I… think I understand what you're saying?" It came out as more of a question than an answer. "This job is temporary, you know that, right? The moment I'm done, and the boys deliver those soul contracts, I'm getting the heck out of this nightmare."

"Still not comfortable with the idea of this being real, eh?" This was going to be risky. Boss obviously didn't want her findin' out about their conversation, or anything they planned to do with her. She was a mystery, and by golly, she was a good one. But hey! If he wanted to have the jump on the kid, he'd have to take a gamble.

And boy, did he love a gamble.

"Y'know, doll," he grinned. "The boss seems to know a bit about how you might've wound up here. He maybe even plannin' a visit there one day." Nicky's face dropped, and her body froze under his arm.

"You're-you're lying," she stammered for a moment, quickly regaining her composure. The cartoon Devil in her world. NOT a good idea. "He doesn't know what I am, or where I came from." Right?

"Maybe I am? Point is, you ain't gonna find out. But you can, if you don't mind slippin' away from those kids and meeting up on isle 2 sometime," King Dice replied slyly.

 _Blackmail!?_ Nicky grunted, ripping her arm from his hold and jumping back. "I am not one to be blackmailed, you sleaze!" Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she looked away. The dice watched her patiently, and they both knew that he was winning this round. _Curse you, King Dice._ "F… fine. What else? What else is going to happen to me, in this world that makes no sense whatsoever?"

"Y'see, doll, that's called life." He patted her head, and she bared her teeth at the action. "The biggest gamble that ever existed! You're either aimin' to be a player in it… or a pawn. Your choice." He slid away from her, and Nicky relaxed. "I'll be watchin'." With a twirl, he vanished into the floor.

"How I'd love to choke him with that bow tie of his." Flipping up her hood, she headed out of the building, and found Cuphead and Mugman talking to a toon kettle. _Elder Kettle, I think the book had called him._ How'd he even get around the house?

"Only then will you get a chance to turn the tables on that fiend! So, when that time comes, do the right thing!" He said. Mugman seemed to finally notice their company, and waved. Nicky smiled, and watched Elder Kettle turn around to face her. "Ah, so this must be your new friend."

"Nicky, sir. I'm just … another one of the saps who got played by the Devil," she said sheepishly. "I'm keeping any eye on them while they round up the contracts. Uh, sorry if you had to go around the gateway. King Dice held me up."

"It's all fine, dear. No harm done." Not yet anyway. "You best be careful too. Don't want to stray any further then you already have," he advised her.

 _Bit too late for that, gramps. But thanks for the advice._ "I'll try my best." Giving the boys a final look, he walked back through the house and to the first isle. Turning around altogether, the three stared at their newest obstacle. "An amusement park… cool. Hey, uh, what exactly was he talking to you two about? Something about you-know-who?"

Cuphead and Mugman exchanged a look, and Nicky wondered what exactly she had missed while talking with King Dice. "Nothing for you to worry over," Cuphead finally answered. "Let's see here… Mugs, who do we have to get that's closest to us?"

"Gee, Cuphead, I suppose it's a toss between Beppi, Djimmi, and the Baroness," he replied. "Who do you want to go to fir-?" A grumble cut him off, and he looked at Nicky.

"Whoops. Hehe, sorry. Just realized I haven't had anything to eat since… well, I haven't yet today," she answered. She couldn't say lunch. It appeared as if it was earlier in the day then when she was at home. Could she even eat the food here? _Do I even want to try that?_

"Don't worry, Nicky! I'll find you something!" Cuphead was about to protest, but the younger brother had already vanished into the carnival. Sighing, Cuphead rubbed his eyes before looking up at Nicky.

"I didn't tell him to do anything," she defended herself. "Let's just find a seat and wait."

The two found three empty seats under an umbrella by the entrance, with enough shade to keep the heat off them. Cuphead and Nicky sat there, waiting for Mugman to return. Five minutes had passed, before Nicky started to squirm. _Come on, Nick. Say something. This silence is killing you!_ "Uh, Cuphead?"

"Yeah?" He looked over at her. He wasn't being a grump, so that was a plus.

"How exactly did you end up in the casino anyway? All I got from King Dice and the Devil was that you guys lost a bet." No way was she also going to mention the book either. Not to them, or to the others.

"They didn't already tell you?" That surprised him. He would've thought they'd already squeal. "I-we," he quickly corrected himself, "lost a bet. If we won, we would've gained the entire casino. We lost, and he got our souls." _He doesn't want me to know that it was him who rushed into the deal,_ Nicky frowned. "It might not even work in the end, but if we bring him all of the contracts of the other debtors, he might let us off the hook."

"Same," she mumbled. "Ended up outside the casino, stumbled inside, and accidentally caused a bit of trouble at a craps table. He said he'd let it slide if I did this, keeping an eye on you, for him." Not like she planned on mentioning the truth either. "Looks like we've both screwed up, huh?" She smirked.

Cuphead chuckled, and smiled back. It was the first time she managed to get any sort of positive reaction from him. "Yeah… looks like it."

"CUPHEAD! HELP!" The two jumped in their seats, and looked at each other in horror.

"MUGMAN!"

* * *

 **Chapter four is done. Things start to pick up speed from here, seeing how the first few chapters were more to introduce things. Remember, this story will probably go into my normal update routine of at least once-a-week. The last few updates were luck.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	5. Carnival Carnage

**Disclaimer: From what I can gather, most if not all of us see King Dice as a pain in the butt. Sadly, he isn't planning on leaving Nicky alone any time soon.**

 **StoriesUnleashed: Now I just need to determine how their plan for Nicky is gonna progress.**

 **ultima-owner: He doesn't really have an idea, but he knows it was powerful.**

 **Phantom Thief Fee: Would anyone be able to handle her situation? Maybe if you looked like the other toons, but when you're stuck in real-life mode… it's a nightmare for sure.**

 **RainbowCelin: Finals are really freaking me out. I don't want to fail calculus, after getting a fairly ugly mark in the midterm. Hopefully I can improve before it's to late.**

 **snake screamer: Thanks!**

 **Plumalchemyst: EVERYTHING!**

 **Lantern Power: He's a sleaze. He won't listen to reason.**

 **Yorkmanic88: Maybe so, but Nicky doesn't know whether to believe him or not.**

 **Rub37: Fixed that mistake!**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: THANK YOU!**

 **FrostyAngelWings: I never knew 13 was considered a baby, but alright.**

 **Guest: I have no clue how big this story is going to get. Sometimes I can predict it, but for this I'm making it up as I go. All depends on what I can think of, and how much is in a chapter. I'm not expecting to reach 50K though.**

 **Retsag: It's going to continue. Just have a lot of homework and finals to deal with.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

"Where did you hear his voice coming from again!?"

Nicky watched Cuphead sprint ahead, looking around desperately for his brother. They were now in the middle of the carnival, and still no luck in spotting him. How hard was it to lose a kid with a mug for a head anyway? Cuphead halted, and looked at what appeared to be a giant cupcake. "In here!"

How could someone with such short legs move so fast? "Hey, wait up!" She ran into the building after him, and screeched to a stop. "What the-? How is this even possible?" The area inside was way too big to belong to a building this size. It was like a land inside of a land. Everything was pure candy and sweets, like a five year old's dream come true. "I can smell the cavities and tooth decay," she mumbled. "Guys! Where are you!?"

A loud boom answered her, and she ran through the lollipop forest to find a candied road with Cuphead standing in the middle of it. In front of a large pink cake castle was a tall woman wearing all pink. With a candy cane… cane, and a waffle cone on her head, Nicky guessed this was the Baroness Mugman talked about earlier. Stuck on top of the castle in one of its frosted towers was Mugman himself, struggling to break free from its sugary hold. "Talk about your sticky situation." They were much farther below her, making her guess she was on top of a bit of a hill.

The Baroness sliced her neck, and Nicky yelped as her head popped off briefly before reattaching. The Baroness was pulled back into the bright pink castle, and an angry giant candy corn with fangs came out. Cuphead jumped around, firing the red bullets at it while avoiding smaller candy corn monsters. A random floating green candy appeared in the air, moving back and forth, and Cuphead jumped on and off it to avoid being hit. "What's with all these platforms?" Nicky asked. "It's like some weird game logic or something. Maybe another cartoon thing?"

Once the corn was defeated, a crazy looking gumball machine came running out. It slipped across the road, scattering gumballs out of its head and onto the ground. Thankfully, it was much easier to dodge, although its huge head kept getting in the way. Cuphead fired six more bullets, and its glass head shattered. Running away in shame, Nicky sat down on the ground for the next fight.

A flying waffle… with syrup wings. "This isn't helping my hunger problem," she sighed. Her stomach grumbled in agreement, and she sighed. "Really hope food won't be a problem here." This one was much harder, as its cubes kept separating to a great distance before reforming again. Cuphead, to her disappointment, ended up getting hit by one of them. It took him much longer to take it down, but the next round also proved to be a fair pain.

A cupcake that squished the ground and was able to jump really high. Cuphead groaned, rubbing the sweat from his fore… cup? He was getting low on energy, without the help of his brother's bullets. Sliding to the sides on the ground, he hurried to defeat the desert. The platform wasn't an option, as the cupcake kept hitting it during its jumps.

"Okay. This HAS to be the last one." A jawbreaker that reminded her of Pac-Man came out, floating around to take a bite out of Cuphead. Each hit cracked the outer layer more and more, before it fell off to reveal a new one. Each layer collapsed before the final little green ball gained a halo and floated away.

The Baroness appeared on top of the castle, glaring down at Cuphead. Tugging on the tips of the towers, she pointed at Cuphead. "Oh my gosh!" Nicky jumped up, as the castle's gated bars broke outwards into teeth, and its creepy yellow eyes… yeah, she wasn't having cake for a while. It began to crawl forward using its-where did it even gain them?-arms. The platform followed with them, and Cuphead jumped onto it to avoid the arms. They passed in front of Nicky, and she watched them go further down the road.

"Time to follow." She chased after them, but from her angle couldn't see the fight. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Beat her already." The castle came to a slow stop, and she heard the whining from the Baroness as the castle was defeated. "Yes!" Running around the castle as it banged its fists on the ground, she smiled at Cuphead. "Way to go, kid. Not bad."

Cuphead looked up at her in surprise, and hesitantly grinned back. The liquid in his head seemed to bubble for a moment, and Nicky wondered if he was even aware of it. They turned to watch the Baroness' contract flutter down from the top to meet them, and he grabbed it from the air. "Thanks! Hey, Mugman! Are you alright?" He called.

"I'm fine!" Mugman said. "Just… one more!" Blasting his way through the frosting, he launched forward and knocked Cuphead over. "Heya, brother! Miss me?"

"You betcha," Cuphead laughed. "Let's get outta here." The three walked back out of the giant cupcake, as Mugman kept wiping the icing from his shirt. "Weren't really thinking back there, were you?" He asked sternly, glaring softly at the shorter toon.

"Sorry, Cuphead." Mugman said shamefully, twirling the straw in his head. "I was just looking for something to eat. I didn't know I was taking part of the castle until she caught me," Mugman said. "But I did get these!" He pulled out three caramel apples, and Nicky and Cuphead looked at them in surprise. "I had to run around for a while to get these. Avoiding lots of toons and crazy circus people too. And lots...lots of balloons," he sighed. "Can we sit down now?"

The three headed back to the table from before, and Nicky gazed at her treat uncertainly as the boys ate theirs happily. Could she even eat this? If it wasn't the same as her, would it digest properly? She'd have to eat something sooner or later. Whether this agreed with her stomach or not, she had to do something. Bringing it to her mouth, Nicky took a bite… and quickly took another happily.

Cartoon food was much better than the rubbish the cafeteria at school ever served! "Mith if weally goof!" She exclaimed, trying not to spit apple everywhere. Cuphead and Mugman laughed, and the three continued eating. Tossing the cores and sticks into the garbage bin nearby, Cuphead turned to her.

"We have to do something before the next boss. There's this nice ghost lady who gives us these supers if we defend her vases in the mausoleums." Walking through a large orange tent and getting an update from the canteen toon from before that they can launch bombs from their planes-is that even safe?-they crossed two bridges before stopping in front of a stone temple built into the rock wall of the isle. "Ready, Mugs?"

"Let's get to it," he replied. The group walked in, and Nicky watched a large amount of bright pink ghosts circle around the ceiling.

"So… how does this work? You can't really shoot ghosts, right?"

"Parry slap." What? The ghosts began to drift downwards, and Cuphead and Mugman jumped onto the table holding the vase, and then jumped into the air on either side. Spinning in the air, they slapped their hands on the ghost, creating a pink light before they vanished into the air.

"Oh. That's what you meant." Smaller ghosts that circled around the room, ones with hats, and average ones came down, but there was no problem getting rid of them. The youngest toon hit the final capped ghost, and Nicky clapped her hands. "Victory!" She announced.

The cap on the vase popped off, and a ghost emerged from it. She had a golden chalice for a head with a halo, and a light blue ghostly body. _3 guesses says her name is Chalice._ "I knew if I rooted around here I could find something special for you!" She said happily. "But I didn't know I'd get trapped again! Thanks for saving me a second time."

"No problem, Chalice!" The brothers echoed together. Cuphead grabbed the handle of his head, and Nicky almost fell over as he picked it up, and made a motion as if he were tipping a hat. Situating his head back onto his shoulders, Nicky tried to stop her heart from beating too loudly. Again.

Of course he could do that! They're rubber hose animated! They're rules were much different than what she was used to! "Take this magical super art and I'll see if I can find you another!" She tapped their heads, and their bodies glowed briefly for a moment. "Good luck!" She vanished from the room, and the brothers hopped off the table.

"How was that?" Cuphead asked. Nicky opened and closed her mouth, and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Very impressive. Good job, guys." The grinned, and I patted their shoulders. "There were, what, two other bosses here we needed to get?"

"Four actually," Cuphead corrected her. "How 'bout we go get Wally? He's the closest to us right now. Then we can go get Beppi, Grim, and then Djimmi."

"That sounds about right. Let's get to it." Walking around towards where the large birdhouse was on a ledge, a huge red head popped out of it. Spotting the two boys, he gave an angry caw before ripping the house up, and taking off into the air. "That-did it just turn into a giant cuckoo clock?" The boys nodded mutely. "Guessing he must've heard about what you're trying to do."

"Word can travel fast around here," Cuphead said. Mugman and him pulled out the tiny planes, expanding them to full size. "You gonna hop in with Mugman again?" Nicky shook her head, and sat down on the cliff.

"Not yet. Maybe next plane ride perhaps. I'd rather be flying over grass or water than sharp rocks. Better be careful though. He doesn't seem to be chicken in this fight." Mugman laughed at the pun, while Cuphead groaned. "It was funny!" Nicky defended, blushing. Slapping on their goggles, they took to the skies.

She never made puns. Usually, her humor was sarcastic, rude, and got her into trouble. How was it that two kids, two **toons** , that she hadn't even know for a day were already getting to her? "You're losing it, Nick. You're going soft." A blast of blue feathers rained over the other side of the mountain, and she caught a glimpse of a panting Wally. The bird vanished from view again, and Nicky stood up. "This fight's actually going a lot faster than I'd thought it'd be. They're getting stronger."

The red and blue planes landed beside her, and the toons hopped out. "That went a lot faster than I'd thought it'd be," Cuphead said. Shrinking his plane, he stuck it into his shorts. "We got the contract." Flashing her the paper, he put it with the others. "Let's head on to Beppi."

"Is Wally coming back?" Nicky looked around for the bird, not seeing him anywhere.

"He's… busy?" Mugman answered. _Golly, I hope he's not gonna be those two birds' dinner,_ he thought, casting a look over his shoulder.

"Okay then? So who is Beppi?" Nicky asked. Mugman led the way, and the two walked a few steps behind him.

"A clown," Cuphead replied this time. Well, that's wonderful. Nicky didn't have a fear of clowns, but that didn't mean they didn't creep her out. "You okay with that?"

"I'm fine. They're creepy, but I'm not bothered by them. Mugman, what are you doing?" Mugman ran past them in the opposite direction, peering around the carnival. "Did you lose something?"

"The barbershop quartet is missing one of their members, so I'm looking for them." He peered under a bush, and Nicky giggled.

"I don't think you're gonna find him in there. Be quick, okay?" He ran past the orange tent, and Cuphead shook his head.

"He's too optimistic. I swear, Mugs can't find a reason to be fully mad at anyone. Even if that person did something terrible to them, he'll find a way to get past it," he sighed heavily. "Guess that's what makes him such a great brother." He looked away from Nicky, and she heard him mumble something else under his breath.

"He is something else. Wish I had a brother or sister. Must be nice," Nicky crossed her arms. The cloak fell open a little, revealing her toon gloves. Cuphead turned to Nicky, thankfully not noticing her other clothes.

"Who do you live with then?" He asked.

"My mom and dad. It's just the three of us. Same as you, Mugman, and Elder Kettle." Mugman raced back, along with the fourth barbershop quartet member. How ironic, the quartet members were all barbershop polls themselves."People say I'm a bit of a pessimistic. Have to agree on that. I'm not the most joyous of people to have around."

"Mugman and I don't really have anybody else either. Not that many people our age live in Inkwell." The four toons began singing, and Mugman walked over to us. "You're the closest we've seen in a while."

"It's nice to rest your eyes, and maybe go outside. Grab a book and get some air… so what are you waiting for? Bom-bom-bom-bom!" They sang, and Nicky listened to the words. "Why not take a quick break? Tune the radio? (There's) chores to do, leaves to rake. Strum the old banjo. (You) can practice your Lindy Hop. "Bom-bom-bom-bom! And maybe later sing with your barbershop. (Why) why not take a little quick break? And come back for (more) more! Then come back for (more) more! Please come back for more!"

Take a break? They had toons to go after and get their soul contracts else the Devil was gonna reap them. They didn't have time for a freakin' break!

"Come on, guys. Time to get back to work." Cuphead took the lead this time, and they stopped in front of the roller coaster. "It's closed?" He shook the board blocking the entrance. "How are supposed to get to him now?"

"Hello!"

"AAHHH!" The three screamed, and jumped back as a clown in a red and blue suit, black top hat, and red and white face paint landed in front of them.

"It's me! So, Cupman and Mughead, I hear you're lookin' for my contract, is that right?" He got their names wrong on purpose. Nicky grabbed their shoulders, pulling them back as she scowled at Beppi. "Well… TOO BAD!" He screamed in their faces, making them jump again. "It's time we take your wondrous exploits to new heights!" His yellow eyes turned upwards to look at Nicky, and he gave her a twisted smile. "Best me in a brawl, and perhaps your gal pal here would be willing to rejoin you? AFTER, the ride of her life!"

"The what?" Nicky squeaked. Beppi grabbed her wrist, and sprinted into the ride. "Hey, let go of me!" The clown threw her roughly into a seat of the red and blue coaster, and the bar slammed down locking her in. Gripping the lap bar, she tried prying it up, but it wasn't going anywhere. "Let me out of here, you freak!"

"Freak, huh? My, such a tongue for a woman." _Oh, I'll show you… I am a FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH!_ "HAVE FUN! I know I will," he said slyly. Pulling down a handle beside him with his might, making it snap in half, the cart shot off. Screaming, Nicky felt herself skyrocket up the ramp of the ride, hearing his mad cackles behind her.

"HATING THIS!" She shouted. The ride thankfully had no loops, but it had enough drops to make her keep screaming. As she whirled sharply around a corner, tears flying off her face, she watched Cuphead and Mugman higher on the track battling Beppi. The clown looked like a giant balloon, firing other balloons from a system built underneath him. And she was coming straight there way. "LOOK OUT!"

"Aah!" Cuphead and Mugman shouted, jumping over the empty carts to avoid getting hit. Nicky flinched as Cuphead barely missed hitting her in the head, and soon dropped down another hill. It was an extremely rickety wooden coaster, reminding the human of an amusement park she went to as a kid. The drops were smaller though… and there was no insane clown controlling the ride.

This time looking down at the three toons, she watched Beppi fall from a crazy horse ride after launching horseshoes at the boys, and then turned into a giant towering swing ride. Was it just her or was this thing going even faster now!? _And how is my freaking hood even staying on my head right now!?_

Cuphead and Mugman jumped over three more toboggans, each one faster than the last. "Where's Nicky!?" Mugman called, avoiding the spiked end of the ride as it passed.

"She should be on the next one around!" Destroying the three green penguin toys rolling out of Beppi's mouth, Cuphead grabbed his brother and pulled him out of the way of several flying baseballs. "Come on! Give up already!"

"NOT AGAIN!" The brothers jumped up on the swings, avoiding Nicky as she barreled through. "WOULD SOMEONE GET ME OFF OF THIS THIIIIING!?" The two glanced at each other, and Mugman grinned.

"I'll finish him off. You better go get her." Smirking, Cuphead jumped off the platform, and landed on the track. Dashing down the railway, he hopped off to the side. _Where was she-oh. Here she comes_. Nicky came rushing past below him, and Cuphead jumped down onto the cart.

"Hold on!" Hanging onto the cart tightly with one hand, he fired several well-aimed bullets at the bar holding her in. It only took a few blasts to break it, and Nicky to come flying out backwards. "Whoops!" Leaping off too, he tackled the girl to the ride before she could fall off with her momentum. Panting, they heard the carts around them slowly come a halt. _Thank you Mugman,_ he thought with a smile. The two looked at each other, and Nicky shakily laughed.

"Okay… my earlier statement? I'm… retracting it. I hate clowns now… with a passion of a thousand burning suns. And roller coasters... c-can't forget about those." Cuphead laughed at that. "Thanks Cuphead." She hugged the toon, body still quivering from the ride.

She wasn't going soft. She still had the same attitude as when she was brought into this world. It wasn't going anywhere just because of a few cups. But she did owe it to him for getting her off that nightmare of a ride.

"Uh, Cuphead? Your head is… bubbling again," Nicky said, letting him go as swiftly as the hug had started. Indeed, the unknown contents of his head had begun to bubble again. "Why's it doing that?"

"It's nothing," Cuphead said quickly. "Just-let's go find Mugman." He ran back down the tracks to where the emergency stairs were, and Nicky watched him vanish.

"What was that about?" She shrugged, and followed after him. Was it something akin to someone blushing? He must have been embarrassed when she hugged him. _But didn't he do that during Candy Land?_ Keeping a hand on the railing, she made her way back to the ground. Exiting the ride, she found them talking.

"All that's left is Djimmi and Grim now. We best get them before it gets too late," Cuphead instructed. Nicky looked up into the air, and saw he was right. The sky was starting to darken now. Their deal ends at midnight tomorrow, but they already were more than halfway through. That's good. This weird job of hers was almost over. _Not many people can say they've been employed by the Devil._

"What are we waiting for?" Nicky asked. "Let's go. Um, where are you two going to stay for the night?" They had to keep working, obviously, but there was no way they were going into the night with this.

"Probably back to our house in isle one," Mugman said. "You're at the casino, right?"

"Well, I don't live around here, so yeah. Not sure if I'm comfortable though with being in the same area as King Dice though. He rubs me the wrong way."

"Now certainly not everyone in that there casino isn't all bad?"

A tall toon in the shadows between two tents remarked, and the group paused in their walk. Stepping into the light, King Dice smirked at them. "Oh, don't mind me, boys. I just need to have a word with our little stool pigeon here."

"And I keep telling you, I don't like being called a snitch." Even though that's technically what she was. "Couldn't wait for me at the next Die House, huh? And why are you hiding in the shadows?"

"I don't have as much of a lovely reputation as the rest of the toons, doll. I'm sure you could piece that together." Nicky growled, and Cuphead looked from her to the manager, narrowing his eyes. Whatever he was doing to her to get this reaction, he didn't like it. It was making her uncomfortable.

"She doesn't have time for you, Dice. We have contracts to get, so if you'll excuse us." He went to move around him, but Dice stuck his leg out, tripping him. "Hey!" Turning around on the ground, Nicky saw steam coming out of his head. _He's ticked._

"Sorry, kid. But this is strictly between darling and me." Cuphead jumped to his feet, ready to argue again, but caught Nicky shaking her head.

"It's alright, Cuphead. This shouldn't take too long. Once I'm through with him, I'll head over to Grim's tower. You can go there first, and I'll catch you then." He relented, and began to walk away with Mugman. They gave me one last look each before turning the corner. Mugman one of pity, Cuphead one of… betrayal and hurt. "Perfect," she said bitterly. Spinning around, she looked up at the smug die. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you off the top of the coaster right now."

* * *

 **I swear, this story is going way too fast. Hopefully that will change soon. There's a lot going on here in isle 3 that'll help, and a bunch of side things too.**

 **Beware, next week is the last normal week before finals. I will post, but be patient.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	6. Rollin' The Dice

**Disclaimer: Well, the wonderful world of finals starts next week. I'll work on chapter 7 at random, as it's not my priority. But here's chapter 6!**

 **RainbowCelin (reviewed twice): Gonna try my hardest with those finals, I can assure you. Cool, yes. Safe, definitely not.**

 **ultima-owner: It is. Though, we haven't even reached isle 3 yet. Those bosses are gonna be tough.**

 **snake screamer: I did. It's what inspired Beppi's personality.**

 **FrostyAngelWings: It won't be a huge wait. Just longer than a normal wait for updates.**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: Yay digital hugs!**

 **Lantern Power: Beppi does what Beppi does.**

 **Yorkmanic88: Cool. Might look that up later.**

 **StoriesUnleashed: GAH! (tosses bomb in Dice's direction).**

 **Some rando: It's not shipping... that much! True, it may lean that way, but there's other stuff going on too.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

There weren't any toons around, probably because it was nearing nighttime and everyone was heading home. Nicky gripped her hood, flinging it down. Her poor frizz was a mess, from being thrown around so much in the last several hours. King Dice though, didn't seem fazed in the slightest from her earlier threat, and moved closer to her. "Whatever do you mean, doll face?"

"You know what I mean! You pulling me to the side all the time is making Cuphead all paranoid!" She shouted, waving her arms in the air. "Look, I understand that this is just part of your deal for your-our boss, but that's no reason to treat **my** co-workers like garbage. I don't need you adding to the tension already between me and Cuphead, thank you." Cuphead and Mugman worked with her, not King Dice. So he can drop it off a cliff with sharks under it.

"Now, darling, I think you're mistaken." _Oh, am I now?_ "I'm not here because of them," he said bitterly. "I'm here to, say, treat you, if you will." He brought his arm around around her shoulders, and Nicky's face was squished into his jacket. _I'm also adding the color purple to my hate list._ So many shades of the annoying color. "You've been through a fair lot so far today. How's about I treat you for dinner?"

That wasn't where she thought this was going. Supper? True, she was still hungry, but with… him? She's said she'd go straight to Cuphead and Mugman after their conversation was done. She didn't want to end up lying to them. Because if Nicky was anything, she was honest. Brutally honest. "What's the catch?" She asked, crossing her arms. "You must want something from me."

Doll was clever, he had to admit. He chuckled, and slid to the front of her. "You're no normal dame, darling. I wanna get to know more about you, as I'm sure you wanna know more about this here island. All I'm asking from ya is a simple conversation over dinner."

"That's… all?" All he wanted to do was talk? Nicky took a step back, and looked away. No matter what she said, he was going to have her come along, whether she agreed or not. "Whatever my answer is, I'm going with you." She could almost hear his grin stretch. "Alright. But I'm blaming you for however the boys act towards me when I return." Mugman might be more understanding, but Cuphead wasn't gonna be happy.

"That-a-girl." Leering, he swooped down and grabbed her hand. King Dice looked at their hands, and smirked. Her hand was so small in his. _Shame she gotta be wearin' those gloves._ And that there cloak too. Bet the rest of her must be as fetching as her face.

"Still hating you," Nicky grumbled. They moved through the alleyways of the carnival, heading towards the next Die House. To the black haired girl's unawareness, she didn't see Cuphead and Mugman making their way up the mountain trail to battle Grim. Mugman had just turned the corner, and Cuphead was about to follow when he heard two voices far below him. Pausing, he turned around and leaned over the edge. There they were, King Dice and Nicky, heading towards the Die House. Though, it looked more like she was being dragged along, but still. _Is… is her hood down?_ It was. He was too far up to see, but he could vaguely make out a mass of black hair on her head.

She… trusted that-that manager more than them? She was willing to show her face to King Dice but not them? Not him? Nicky basically left them high and dry, to go deal with that sleaze of a manager instead!? "Cuphead, c'mon!" Mugman called, running back down the path. "I thought you wanted to get the rest of the contracts on this isle before nightfall!" He paused, and saw his brother's head steaming. "Cuphead, are you alright?"

Cuphead grimaced, and turned to face him, forcing the liquid to a simmer. "I… I'm fine, Mugs. Let's… let's go get that contract."

* * *

Heading back the casino wasn't as bad as the first time, but it was a pain to bring her hood back up. King Dice hadn't let go of her hand since the second isle; even during that horrible teleportation trick of his, he made sure that she didn't go flying to the other side of the room again. "You know, it'd be really nice if I could have my hand back." They waltzed through the main room, and Nicky noticed he was leading her to an area she hadn't saw before. Off to the side of the main room with all the games and the bar, was a large oak door leading into a restaurant. Peering inside, she checked it out. Still had the same style as the rest of the entire casino, include the Devil's separate building. Marble floor and columns, oak tables and chairs with red velvet cushions, and a velvet rope marked around certain tables. Though, she did think the large shiny grand piano in the corner was a nice touch. Overall it was much more classy than the previous room.

 _Guess those are meant for exclusive guests. It's closed too,_ she thought. "Hey, uh, King Dice? Why is the restaurant closed? It's still packed in here, so shouldn't there be guests or something wanting to get their food?"

King Dice opened the door, and they walked in. "Y'all can take that cloak off, doll. No one's coming in here tonight." Nicky paused, looking around. There didn't seem to be anyone here, but did she really want to remove her hood, let alone the entire cloak? "Bein' the manager has perks, darling. Talked to the head chef and made sure that this place would be empty for us."

"… you threatened them, didn't you?" Nicky deadpanned. Seeing the knowing sly grin on his face, she sighed. He did this, just so she wouldn't be terrified of the fear of if her human nature was found out. She didn't know if she should be complimented, or continue to be a little disturbed."Okay. Just… stop staring at me like when you first saw my face, okay? It's creepy." _Perv._ She grabbed the gloves, sliding them off and shoving them into the pocket of the cloak. Nicky huffed, reaching for the button at the top. Undoing the fastener, she let the toon clothing drop to the floor, and rolled her eyes. "Happy now?"

He was. Very. She didn't have a lovely outfit as what he was hoping for. In fact, he'd never seen a girl wearing slacks before. The baggy top and the obvious bedhead she seemed to carry around with her without a care; she was the complete opposite of every dame who came into the casino. "King, you're staring."

And there it was again. She called him King. "Sorry, doll. Just takin' in the view." _Okay, this is getting weird._ He turned around and walked towards one of the tables in the middle of the room, leaving Nicky to grab her cover-up off the floor. Pulling out a seat, Nicky got the gist and sat down. King Dice pushed her in, and then moved to his seat. The cloak sat at her feet, and she squirmed uncomfortably. Was this… a date? _Oh, I seriously hope not._ If he tried anything, she wouldn't be afraid to see just how much that head of his could really roll.

There were two glasses in front of them, and two plates full of food. Nicky couldn't tell what was in his wine glass, but the larger glass was iced water, obviously for her. Grilled chicken breast, some sort of pasta stuffed into a tomato used as a bowl. _Pesto-pasta stuffed tomatoes. I remember dad mentioning his mom made this for him as a kid._ Taking the fork and knife, she silently cut a tomato, and popped it into her mouth. "So, tell me," she swallowed, "what is it exactly you wanted to know about me? I'm not the most interesting person to know."

King Dice cut into his food, smirking. "Anything really, doll. Whatever you wanna tell me." That left things wide open for her. Nicky bit her lip, wondering what on earth she could start with.

"Well, I already mentioned this to the boys, but I live with my mom and dad. Mom works in a hospital, and my dad is a retired military man. He was with the Navy, and did a lot of drug busts overseas." She smiled at her plate, pushing a piece of chicken around. "He'd always bring me back or mail me a gift from whatever country he was in. Greece was always my favorite."

King Dice rested his head in his hand, elbow propped up on the table. She seemed so much less hostile when talking about her family, it was like talking to a different dame entirely. She was a family girl through and through, and you didn't see many of those around Inkwell Isle. They, meaning the population, didn't really age. Everything was sort of… frozen, in a way. Like an old photo. It gets worn around the edges, but the people inside it stay the same. They could still die, but they didn't age physically.

"Life is pretty different than this place. We're several decades ahead of your technology. From what I'm guessing, this island is set place in the 1930's. I'm from the 21st century. Almost 80 years ahead of you and this world. No Internet, or cell phones, heck, most of what I'm used to hasn't been invented yet!" She exclaimed.

"Guessin' that's where your attire comes from. No filly around here would be caught wearing trousers, least in public," King Dice jumped into her rant. No wonder she was terrified when he saved her skin. She was trapped not only in a world but in a time that didn't belong to her either.

Pausing at the interruption, he gave a nod for her to continue. "Heh. Got that right. No one in my area wears skirts constantly unless it's uniform. Guess I should talk about myself a little too. I'm 18. Just turned recently. I'm in my final year of schooling before I head off to college. Not sure exactly what though. I still have time to figure that out." Their tomatoes were both gone, and Nicky took a sip from her water. "Ugh, I'm not ready to be an adult. Taxes, and jobs, and life." She pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning. "Life, why must you exist?"

That made him smile. Hard to believe that-wait. "You're only just become of age?" King Dice asked. He'd thought she was at least in her early twenties, with how she kept talking and carried herself. She didn't seem like a kid.

"You thought otherwise?" Nicky smirked, enjoying the disbelieved look on his square head. "Man, it's nice to finally get some other reaction out of you other than that stupid sly grin of yours."

"Well, darling, it's awfully nice to see you blowin' your wig," he chuckled. It didn't seem as horrible as his other laughs, she noticed. He seemed to be really enjoying himself-what? Nicky paused at that, and quickly shook her head. no, no she wasn't. After his behavior, how close he kept getting to her. She wasn't warming up to him. This was just a simple meal used to try and get to know her more.

"Only people special to me get to see me at my brightest. **You** , Mr. King Dice, are not one of those people." Did the Devil even know about this right now? Or was he going behind his boss' back for his own twisted interest? She wasn't waiting around to find out. "Let me make myself as clear as possible. I may be young, but I am **not** a child. Nor am I some strange… **dame** , that you think you can wrap around your finger for your own sick amusement." She stood up, and kicked her cloak up into her arms.

Flinging it around her shoulders and buttoning it, she then slammed her hands down on the table angrily. The toon jumped slightly in his seat, and Nicky felt a twinge of satisfaction that she had his full attention. "I'm not a toy. I am not a puppet for someone to manipulate. The only reason I'm in this mess is because you blackmailed me into it! You-you're the reason why I'm even in this freaking deal in the first place! My entire life is on the line!" Standing upright, she flipped her hood up, once again masking her face in darkness. Shoving her hands into the pockets of the coat, she gave him her final words.

"So… just get this through your thick dice head that I am not here to play YOUR SICK GAMES!" Pivoting, she stormed out of the restaurant, leaving a stunned King Dice behind. The skeletons and other gamblers in the room turned to watch her march off down the main hall, and they winced at the echoing slam of the door. They all gave a nervous look at each other before continuing to their games. They didn't know the full story of the girl, those two boys, and the manager and the Devil's bets, but one thing they all knew was not to get involved. Because if there was one thing they didn't want, it was an angry dice and furious demon on their backs.

"The nerve of that guy!" Nicky growled, walking through the cavern. "Why can't he just get the hint that I want be alone?" She paused at the exit of the cavern, and groaned. She was on the… fourth? Or was it third isle? Whatever it was, she was too far to walk to the brothers by now. It was dark out, and she had no clue what Cuphead and Mugman were even up to right now. "Oh, they'll never forgive me for this." She sighed, and walked back towards the casino. She'd never make it back walking on her own, especially at this hour. She'd… she had to get his help. "Dang it." She couldn't possibly go back through the way she came. Not after making such a scene. "Hm?" Looking to the side, she saw the opening to the Devil's building. "There's the walkway connecting the casino to it," Nicky noted. "Guess I can just walk through this way."

Heading through the door, she began heading up the stairs on the left. No doubt if she went straight, she'd end up in the throne room. She expected he had one. After all, Inkwell Hell was right below them. "Just get to the right floor, and head left. Don't speak to anyone, get King Dice, and get back to the boys as fast as your short self can carry you." And whatever happens, don't run into the-

"Well, well, well. Don't you have somewhere to be, girl?"

 _Oh no._ Turning around, just feet from the exit of the building to the bridge, Nicky stared up at the Devil. Arms crossed, he stared down at her, and Nicky felt herself shrink. She wasn't one to normally be intimidated, but the reminder of their first meeting was still fresh in her mind. "Well?" He walked closer to her, and Nicky winced as he grabbed her hood and ripped it back.

"I… I'm here, because your sleaze of a manager decided to kidnap me for the hour," Nicky said. She rubbed the back of her head, frowning. He had pulled out several hairs when he removed her disguise. "If you want him, I just left him in a state of shock from giving him an earful." The gleaming yellow and red eyes narrowed, and Nicky stepped back nervously.

"Nice try, kid, but Dice don't do a thing without my say-so first. You ought to know your place, which isn't in MY personal building. I don't take kindly to others who think they can tell me what to do. Think your above our rules, kid? Well, guess what? You ain't!" As fast as she could blink, his hand snapped around her throat again. Just as last time, the claws dug into her skin, which wasn't as healed as she'd like. Nicky gasped, and reached for the large hand. She could feel the blood dripping down her neck, and was no doubt going to stain her clothes. _I-I'm gonna black out!_ Her head began to buzz from the lack of oxygen heading up to it, and her head lolled to the side. _H-help…!_

A flash of white zipped past my face, and Nicky's eyes widened. The object zipped through the air, and sliced right past the Devil's face and embedded itself in the wall. A few strands of the demon's black fur drifted to the floor. The two of them stared at it in a mix of surprise and shock, and Nicky realized it was a… a playing card? "What, pray tell, are ya doin', boss?"

"K-K-K-!" Nicky tried to force out the name, but the demon's hand tightened more. A low growl came from behind her, and she felt two hands grab her shoulders. Gasping out, Nicky was ripped free from the Devil's grip, and dropped onto the floor at the manager's feet. Holding her chest, Nicky rolled over to her knees, dry-heaving. He… he almost choked her to… death. A warm hand patted her shoulder, and King Dice stood back up. Adjusting his tie, he walked past her to stand within a few feet of the Devil.

"You brought her back here?" Nicky kept her head down, nervous to what was about to unfold. There's the demon who controls whether a person lives or not, and the toon with the unhealthy interest in her. This wasn't going to end well. "And here I thought **you** were the one who suggested having her watch those two finks in the first place! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have your head for this."

Nicky gave a small groan, and slowly tried to pull herself to her feet. King Dice turned around and grabbed her shoulders, bringing her up the rest of the way. Making sure she wasn't going to collapse, he leaned her on the wall, and turned around again. Nicky looked at him, and inched back. So far, she'd seen him for as everyone else had. Smooth, controlling, manipulative… a toon Cab Calloway, she thought. He even looked ready to attack the Devil. _G… green?_ She'd never noticed it, but when he was like this, being serious, his eyes were more pronounced. A bright, startling pale green. "She's under my responsibility, just like ya ordered. I ain't seein' you keepin' an eye on those cupfaces." _Did he just-?_ The Devil growled, and summoned his trident.

"Be careful with your next words, Dice. You may be my best worker, but that don't mean I won't attack." King Dice frowned, and summoned five playing cards, floating above his hand in a pink glow. Nicky looked from one toon to the other, paling. This… was not gonna end well. The room's temperature spiked, each one waiting to see if someone would make a first move. Nicky, with a hand still on the wall, shuffled away backwards even further. No way did she want to be close if they went at each others throats. Cautiously, the trident and cards vanished, and Nicky breathed a sigh of relief. "We aren't through with this." The Devil stormed off back down the hall, and Nicky slumped further against her support. _Oh, ow, everything hurts._

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? I-I didn't mean to-I just…" Nicky trailed off, and kept her head down. King Dice stared down at her, expression blank. "Please, just… send me back." She winced as his arms grabbed her before she fell over again, and began heading down the hall, refusing to say a word to her.

* * *

Nicky walked aimlessly through the carnival, looking for the brothers. It was painful, returning to the Die House. King Dice hadn't said a word to her during the entire trip. All he did was keep looking ahead of him somberly. He did say one thing though, just as she was leaving the gateway.

"You're lucky I didn't let the boss have his way with you, darling. Ever pull a stunt like that again, and I might not be so generous as to save your skin again." Their eyes met, and once she caught the flash of green, she ducked out of the door as fast as she could.

"Guys? A-are you still here?" She didn't blame them for heading home already. It was close to ten, and most of the isle was closed. Wandering through the center of the carnival, she cupped her hands to her mouth. "Cuphead? Mugman?"

"Nicky? Cuphead, I found her!" Running around the roller coaster was Mugman, followed by Cuphead at a slower pace. Nicky winced, seeing the various chips and cracks in their heads. "Where were ya? You weren't at the mountain like ya promised."

"Dice took his sweet t-" Nicky began, but Cuphead cut her off.

"What happened to your cloak?" He asked suspiciously. "What's that red stuff around the collar?"

 _A lovely thing called blood._ "I… it's not important," she rushed. Cuphead frowned, and marched closer to her.

"It took three **hours** to take Grim down. You ever been chased by a three-headed dragon through thunder and lightning before while jumping on clouds of all things? It ain't fun!" He cried, the steam in his head picked up, and Nicky felt the heat radiating out of it. "You said you'd come back!"

"I-I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't have any way to keep track of time, and I got a little… held up." Nicky reached for her throat, and gave a harsh ragged cough. Her body buckled forward, and Cuphead's anger paused.

"Are you alright?" He grabbed her side, trying to help her stand. Why was she so weak since they last her? What did King Dice do? Mugman rushed to her other side, and she put her hands around their shoulders to support herself.

"Not… not really. You, uh, still wanna go get Djimmi's contract tonight? It's getting late." They looked up at the sky, seeing the starry sky sparkle over their heads, and the bright silvery moon.

"We… we have time," Cuphead decided. "C'mon. Let's go get 'em." With the brothers as her support, Nicky followed them back through the isle. Though, it was hard to focus on the moment. _What… happened back there? I never seen him so… angry before._ Why was he so aggravated when he caught the Devil hurting her? And… why was he willing to get himself hurt for her sake?

* * *

 **Chapter 6 had a lot to offer. I think you'll like what I have planned for the next one too.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	7. Secret Keeper

****Disclaimer: So, I have zero time for fun with finals. But I managed to have a few hours to make this cover for the story. It's not perfect, but it should do until I can make something better. Anyone have any ideas? Like, like I'd really like ideas. Or… art… skills, to make something decent. I'm only good with a pencil, not Paint Sai or something.****

 ** **Sorry it's not as long as the last two chapters. I've been studying my little heart out. The next update will take a while.****

 ** **Phantom Thief Fee: Yes, yes they are.****

 ** **RainbowCelin: I don't think anyone would want to be killed by the Devil.****

 ** **StoriesUnleashed: NOT TODAY! (throws magnet out the window, and proceeds to duck the objects).****

 ** **ultima-owner: … no comment. Not yet anyway.****

 ** **FrostyAngelWings: :D****

 ** **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: No amount of bandages can heal her mental injuries.****

 ** **The Outrageous Moose: Thanks! I had a feeling the prologue could been fixed though. Any ideas?****

 ** **Rub37: Yeah, this is gonna be an ugly fight. Especially with Cuphead's mood at the moment.****

 ** **Yorkmanic88: More like lava.****

 ** **kitgirl91: Mugman's adorable, Cuphead's stubborn… not sure what the genie is. A more smooth version of our guy from Aladdin?****

 ** **TheOutgoingShyGuy: Thanks. I try my best with coming up with original work. Wait time should improve once all these finals are over, and I enter the Christmas break.****

"Speaking"

 _ _Thinking__

" ** **Reading**** "

* * *

Nicky stood in front of a white and blue Middle Eastern tent, hearing music flow from the opening flaps. "That's a lot of sand spilling out there. Is this one like the Baroness in terms of it's larger on the inside?"

"Yep!" Mugman answered. The two let the teen stand by herself, seeing that she wasn't going to collapse on them, and began heading through the door. The scenery swap was as drastic as the Candy Land was, as Nicky had to hold up her hand to block out the sun. A bazaar with several merchants positioned themselves right when you came in, and the tall clay buildings stood around them. "Are ya gonna watch us fight? We'll have to go up in planes again."

"He flies?" She asked. Cuphead nodded, and pointed his thumb into the air. There, watching them from the top of a building, was an orange-red genie in a teal open shirt and turban with a red gem and yellow feather, light blue pants, and yellow shoes that looked like genie lamps. He landed before them, grinning. "Uh, hello?"

"Enlisting lovely ladies to help get others soul contracts?" Djimmi said, shaking his head disappointingly. "Shame, boys." He pulled out a pipe, and puffed some smoke. "That's just not fair for a sweet dame to be getting her hands dirty." __I ain't anything but a sweet dame, you egotistic orange.__ "I'm not one to go down easily. You ready?"

"We're ready," Cuphead said determinedly. "Nicky, head up to the top of one of the buildings." He didn't want to argue with her, and she could tell. Nodding, she walked through one of the alleys before finding a staircase that led to the top of the wall that circled the city. Walking to the edge, she watched as Cuphead and Mugman took off in their planes, soaring high above her head.

"You got this, boys. You got this." Nicky watched them circle around the city, and saw Djimmi summon his first attack. Round one was those golden cat statues flying out of a golden chest on a magic carpet. Once the statues were close enough, they split open, sending three tiny cats chasing around the planes.

Cuphead swooped above, parrying one of the pink statues. "Keep firing, Mugs. He's not gonna go down as easily as Wally did." The younger brother nodded, launching several bombs. He had to focus. This was the last fight in this isle, and then all that was left was the third isle. They still had a whole day to get through. But… why wasn't he focused? "Whoa!" Cuphead swerved around a large pillar that sprung up in the desert, seeing Djimmi's mocking grin on two parts. Firing to avoid ramming into them, he managed to duck in between two parts.

"Are you alright, Cuphead?" Mugman shouted. Exiting the pillars, a large golden sarcophagus leviated downwards. Djimmi opened it up, giving a loud high-pitch scream. He was some sort of slug, stuck in the cosmos that were within the coffin. Small mummified genies flew out of it. It wouldn't be too hard to fight, if he wasn't firing his eyeballs at them too. They swerved up and down quickly, almost too fast to keep up with in their planes.

Cuphead winced, hearing the loud bang one of the attacks made with him. __Focus, Cup. Focus!__ He glanced down, seeing Nicky watching them from the wall. Nicky… h-how could she? What was so important that she had to go off with King Dice, and leave them there? Why could that manager see what her face looked like, but they couldn't? What was so special about him, that he didn't have?

The coffin slammed shut, and hopped away. Djimmi reappeared, floating on his carpet. "Nice try, boys, but it appears to be time to pull some strings." Rolling his neck, Cuphead saw the waves emitting from under his turban. It popped off, revealing a lightbulb, and the genie turned into a large hand. Mugman dove to avoid the turban flying around them, and they saw that the hand was holding… marionette strings?

The hand pulled up sharply, revealing a large wooden puppet styled to look the brothers themselves. The end of its index finger popped off, and it fired three large bullets at them. "Look out!" Mugman shouted. The turban fired several black bullets above their heads, and it was too close. They were almost shot right out of the sky.

"Guys!" Nicky shouted. They were getting beaten senselessly up there! What was happening?

Cuphead groaned, rubbing the back of his cup. The sharp dive had knocked him back into his seat. F-focus… h-he had to focus. Not on her. Not on her! "CUPHEAD!"

Too late.

Nicky held a hand to her mouth, watching the red plane get blasted out of the sky. "No!" Running down the stairs, she chased out of the door of the city into the desert. The red plane had shrunken on impact, and the toon's head was stuck upside-down in a dune. "Cuphead! Oh my gosh. Here, h-hold still." Grabbing his legs, she pulled, and the two flew backwards. Cuphead rolled a few times, before landing on his knees. Nicky landed on her butt, and groaned. "C-Cuphead? You alright?"

Cuphead kept his gaze up, glaring at the puppet as it vanished from view, and the teen could see his shoulders shaking. Mugman landed as quickly as he could, leaping out of the blue plane and ran over. "Cuphead!" Sliding to the older boy, he paused, holding up his hands as if he were afraid to touch him. Nicky could tell why. Cuphead looked… close to breaking down. Wherever Djimmi went wasn't her main concern. They still had a day left to get the contracts, and they had almost done two isles in the first day. They could wait. "Brother, a-are you alright?"

"You…! This is all your fault!" Cuphead shouted, and Nicky jumped back as his head literally boiled over. He shoved Nicky back, and sprinted back into the city. Nicky froze, looking from where he ran off to, to a shocked Mugman.

"M-Mugman?" She asked quietly. "What was…?"

"I'm so sorry, Nicky," he apologized quickly. "Cuphead, he's… he's just been through a lot today." Nicky frowned, and got to her feet. She dashed out of the tent and stopped once she reached the middle of the eating area where they had gathered the first few times. What did Mugman mean that Cuphead had been through a lot?

"Cuphead! Cuphead! Oh, man. Kid, where are you?" A quiet, almost silent sniffle answered her, and she turned to see a flash of red and white hiding behind one of the band wagons. "Cuphead." Heading towards the bright color, she found the toon sitting on the edge of the island, staring down at his reflection. "Cuphead… are you okay?"

"What do ****you**** think?" Cuphead snapped. "This is all your fault, you know? You pallin' around with Dice, and-and not stressing out over the fact you put your soul on the line. You don't have to worry about your brother's life hanging in the balance! You didn't bet your soul for dough!"

"Cuphead, what are you saying?" Nicky asked. She reached for his shoulder, only for him to slap her hand away.

"Because you're my mistake!" He yelled, tears running from his eyes. "You're just like me! I-I didn't know what I was getting into! I thought nothing of what I was doing! You taggin' along with us is reminding me of how much I screwed up this whole debt deal. I just wanted a li'l fun, and I end up costing my brother and me our souls… you're the reminder that the Devil wants those contracts, and that we have to fight innocent people for them. I'm… I'm just a sippy cup."

Nicky looked down, catching the water's reflection. She could make out her face if she looked closely. "Heh… kid, you aren't the only screw up." She sat down beside him, swinging her legs over the edge. "I ended up causing a scene in the casino, and the Devil thought-well, King Dice thought, that having me keep an eye on you would serve as a good way to balance out my debt." She wrapped an arm around him, and while Cuphead tensed, he didn't fight back this time. "I… it's my fault I'm in this mess. I don't even mean to be rude to people. It's just… who I am." She chuckled, and wiped the side of his head where the mysterious liquid was dripping from after his episode. "You're not a kid, Cuphead. Yeah, I call you that, but you're the bravest boy I've ever met. No one where I lived could ever pull of what you do."

"Uh…" his head was bubbling again. "Thanks… Nicky. That means a lot to me." Nicky grinned, as an idea popped into her head. She pecked the toon's head at the top, right along the brim, and laughed as a red hue spread over Cuphead's face, pupils shrinking.

"Oh my goodness, you can blush! I just thought it was the bubbling head thing." Cuphead buried his head in his hands, and the girl kept laughing.

"Cuphead! There you are!" Mugman poked his head around the wagon, and sat down beside his older brother. "Are you alright now?" Cuphead looked from Nicky to him, and nodded. "That's good. I got your plane right here." He handed Cuphead the shrunken plane, and Cuphead put it in his shorts. "Guess we're not getting that contract tonight, huh?"

"Looks like it," Cuphead said. "It's way too late now. We'll meet up in the morning and try again." Nicky nodded. And looked towards the Die House in the distance. Would he be there to bring her back? "Thanks for talking to me, Nicky. It's been really nice knowing you."

"Yeah!" Mugman agreed enthusiastically. "It's much more fun doing this with more people. Y'know, if it wasn't… getting soul contracts that we were doing."

Nicky smiled, and suddenly paused. She… she would go home tomorrow. If the boss and the sleaze knew what she looked like, then… wouldn't it be fair for her other co-workers to see what she looked like too? "Hey, guys. C-can I show you something?" They exchanged a look, shrugged, and nodded. __Okay, Nick. You got this. You got this.__ Breathing deeply, Nicky slowly grabbed her hood, and flipped it back.

"Whoa," the two brothers murmured. So that was why Dice could see what she looked like and he couldn't. Cuphead must have realized his mouth was gaping, as he felt Mugman close it for him. What was she? She wasn't a toon, that's for sure. But he didn't think he ever saw something like her before. "What… are you?" Cuphead asked.

"Real life?" Nicky sighed. "Not from this dimension? Take your pick. Listen, guys. I'd love to explain this," she gestured to herself, "to you more, but it's getting way too late. I'll explain more tomorrow first thing in the morning." Rubbing a patch of dirt off her cheek, she inched closer to them. "Call this an apology for keeping secrets from you. Best to have you know why I'm doing this. I trust you to keep this a secret."

She… she did trust them. Cuphead beamed at her words, and nodded furiously. "Can do, Nicky. We'll be waiting bright and early in the square again for you. We'll get Djimmi next time!" Laughing, she pulled the toons into a hug.

"That's what I like to hear! No one gets away with calling me a sweet dame!" Especially King Dice. King… oh, he's still mad at her. "I better get going. Not sure if he'll be there at the Die House to drag me back or not." Standing up, Nicky flipped the hood, and began her walk. "Cuphead, though… please, don't bottle this up. You're better than that."

"I'll… I'll try." Grinning, she jogged to the red house, leaving her partners behind. Opening the door, she slid inside, finding a distinct lack of said sleazy manager. __Figures.__ Nicky looked around, and began walking through the gateway until a black hole appeared in the middle of the floor.

"A… plot hole?" He wouldn't meet her in person, but he'd have her throw herself in there willingly? Where did it even come out? "King Dice, you're gonna get me killed before my time is up here. Here we go." Pumping herself up, she threw herself into the hole. Thankfully, her balance was getting… somewhat better. She only landed on her knees coming out, and didn't go flying or rolling.

A white and gold hallway, just like the ones that King Dice had led her through, with many doors lining the sides, each with a golden number. "Figures if it was a casino, there'd be rooms." There were obviously people who sometimes paid nights there, and the workers themselves too. While the other building belonged to the Devil himself, the larger one was where all the employees stayed. "Guessing one of these is mine then. Hmmm… time to start checking."

All of the doors were closed, and the teen's patience began wearing thinner once she was almost at the end of the hall. Twenty doors, and no sign of which one she had to enter. If she didn't get a clue or something soon… oh. "Idiot. Of course, it had to one of the last at the end." A card was hanging on the door, and Nicky unhooked it to read.

" ** **Report to the dining hall at 8:30 for breakfast. King Dice.**** " Man, he had fancy writing. She could barely write legible print, let alone cursive. "Alright then." She slid the card through a slot on the door and opened it. Stepping inside the room, she didn't notice the aforementioned toon watching intently from a corner at the far opposite side of the hall.

It wasn't a large room, but it was certainly lovely. The same wood used in the dining room was used to make the bed, dresser, and closet. Gold walls, a bathroom was on the side when she had entered, and the bed covers were red and black. Sliding off her sneakers for the first time that day, she felt the matching red carpet through her toes. "I can make this wor-what?"

A… a nightgown. The flirt had given her a nightgown. Lying on the bed was a silk gown, dark purple of course, with light purple lace at the bottom. It was… a little thin, and… short. "This just goes above my knees. Dude, why?" It-it didn't matter. No one else was gonna see her in it. And she wasn't going to go out in public in it. Dropping her cloak on a chair beside her bed, and grabbed the nightgown and headed into the washroom.

Scraps and dirt littered her arms and legs. Dried blood had to be scrubbed off, which stung the still healing wounds. No doubt, those were from being on that roller coaster with the Pennywise wannabe. They were nice enough to leave out a hairbrush, a toothbrush, and toothpaste out, which confused her. Did they even need to do these things? Their appearance is already almost near perfect all the time.

The pajamas still were a nice thought. Nicky examined her reflection in the mirror, running a hand through her hair. It fit nicely, and didn't cling to her as much as she initially thought. Though, she should definitely go and lock the bedroom door. No way was she having anyone enter here with her in such a skimpy outfit, and with no bra to boot. "Do do do do, locking the front door. Do do do do, doing it fast. Do do do do, making my way to bed right now. Oomph!" She jumped into the queen sized bed, her face buried in the feathered pillows. Rolling onto her side, she turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

She had just spent an entire day in an alternate world, and now she was sleeping there too. Nicky closed her eyes, face scrunched up with the many thoughts running rampant through it. Did time pass differently between the worlds? Did her parents even know she was missing? What about Mrs. Graves? What happened after she vanished, and the book was just… left there on the floor? "Mom, dad… I'm… sorry." She slid under the covers, and nestled her face into the pillow, dampening the cloth where her eyes were pressed against. "I… I just want to go home."

* * *

A click echoed through the dark bedroom, and the door creaked open. A tall shadow stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and waltzed over to the bed. She actually put it on. What a surprise. He really thought she wouldn't do it. Chuckling, he reached a hand to the top of her head, stroking the top of her hair. "You better be worth whatever the boss is plannin', darling." King Dice frowned, seeing the tear tracks on her cheeks. She was crying?

He retracted his hand, putting it to his chin in thought. What happened after the last time he saw her? His eyes paused on her neck, and a small feeling of discomfort went through him. Toons didn't bleed blood. They bled ink, and even then that was rare. Not to mention they were fast healers too. How long would she have those for? Knelling down, he put a hand on her cheek, wiping the water from under her eyes.

She was so soft. "Hmmm." Green eyes glowing in the pitch black, he moved his head directly above hers, grinning slyly. Carefully, he brought his head closer to her face until he was inches from her. If he had to assume, this would be her first kiss. __Heh. Ain't that'__ _ _d be__ _ _something.__ Just as he was about to move in, Nicky whimpered, and gripped the blanket tightly in her sleep. Catching him off guard, he leaned back.

Doll... she was having a nightmare. "Aw, doll face." Standing up, he went to sit on the side of the bed, watching her twisted face. Putting a steady hand on her side, he rubbed it in small circles. He didn't do this. He was not the one to comfort some poor twit. He enjoyed what he did; watchin' people bet their lives away, and makin' sure that their payment comes due, one way or another. No specific reason for it, other than he was a sadist. It was fun. He liked workin' for the Devil, even if his life was threatened every now and then. He wouldn't be such a skilled boss if that didn't happen.

He worked for the Devil because the guy was the only one to see 'em for what he wanted to be. The monster he enjoyed being.

But… this girl. He hadn't been this obsessed with somethin' since he first started workin' at the casino. Now, here he was, trying to calm her down from one dizzy of a dream. It appeared to be working. Her breathing quieted down, along with her whimpers. "That-a-girl."

"… K… King?" The manager froze, hearing the human mumble her name in his sleep. She rolled back onto her side, smiling. Breathing a sigh of relief, he stood up. Best to adjust them blankets before he scrammed. Pulling them back up to her shoulders, he went to back up only for her hand to grab his jacket. "Don't… I… sorry."

Doll said she was sorry. She really did mean it. She also didn't seem to be letting go of his jacket anytime soon. Y'know what? It was late, and he was off duty now. Not like the boss wouldn't mind him showing up without it in the mornin'. Sliding it off gently, he draped it over the sleeping girl. Nicky gripped the sleeve, and bundled it into her arms. "Pleasant sleep, darling." Walking back to the door, he reopened it.

"… n-night… K… King." She was special, that one. Feisty, snappy, and different than every dame he's every seen. She didn't 'long to no one else but him. She was ****his****. And maybe, just maybe…

He could keep it that way.

* * *

 ** **Cuphead chapter 7 has come and gone. Now, I need to study and possibly break down in a fit. Night's still young.****

 ** **Until next time!****

 ** **Angel****


	8. The Game'st in the Land

**Disclaimer: I… ranted at the end of the disclaimer. Sorry!**

 **Lantern Power: The Markiplier reference made me smile. But yeah, Cuphead has a small crush on Nicky. Shhh…!**

 **RainbowCelin: He is a creep. Seriously, I love and hate him at the same time. Little on the possessive side, and doesn't like to share.**

 **martyrex: Sorry, but I don't have that planned for the story.**

 **LEGOSonicCraggerFan: We aren't shipping.**

 **ultima-owner: No. No shipping.**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: Gonna ask: what DO you think he's gonna do?**

 **kitgirl91 (reviewed twice): Yay, sleaziness!**

 **StoriesUnleashed: You're gonna pay for that...! (mauled by dogs)**

 **GreenRose: I'm just gonna use your review to address pretty much everyone else too, since a lot of people are all asking/saying the same thing. There is no pairing between Nicky and Dice. It's more one-sided, possessive interest on his part. Honestly, if she was closer to the same age… and a toon, then maybe. But no, no shipping.**

 **That is to say… that doesn't mean Dice isn't going to keep trying to pull something on Nicky. Guy's a tad yandere, if it's not clear. He doesn't like it that the brothers are getting better treatment than he is. He wants his doll all to himself.**

 **Let's get back to it! Rant. Over!**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

Nicky moaned, rolling onto her side. This bed… was heaven. Her room back home was nowhere near as soft as this one was. Feathered pillows. Huge, fluffy, feather pillows. _I never want to get up… never... but there's a sadistic die and his boss who expect me to be at breakfast at an unholy hour. Bed, you shall be missed._

Sighing in defeat, she began to pull herself up from under the covers, only for something to slide off the bed and onto the floor. "Huh?" Brushing the matted black hair out of her face, she leaned over the edge. "Is that…?" It was. The painfully familiar purple tailcoat of King Dice's. What was it doing in here? She had locked the door. Even sang a little tune while doing it before passing out for the night. How did he get-oh gosh, he watched her sleep.

"He-he just-huh? What?" Sputtering for a reason, her face settled into a confused frown, and bent down to grab the jacket. It was still warm, and Nicky guessed she was snuggling it in her sleep unconsciously. Did he leave it here on purpose? Did he… did he do **anything!?** Shaking at the terrifying idea that he could have pulled something while she was asleep, she flipped out of the bed, feet hitting the floor. Running a thump over the fabric, she laid it down beside her to go get changed.

She had no idea why it was here, but she certainly planned on having a word with him about coming into the room while she was asleep. Throwing on her clothes from yesterday, she freshened up in the washroom. The warm facecloth on her skin definitely helped feel her better. "Okay, Nick. Just head to the dining area, get some food, and head on out to Cuphead and Mugman so we can finish this thing."

Folding the coat up, she tucked it under her arm and exited the room. The card key was safely put inside her jeans pocket, just for future need. The hallways this time were a little easier to navigate, and the girl found her way to the main area within minutes. Her cloak was back on, though she wasn't sure how busy the casino was in the morning. She also noticed how... different, she was acting now. She wasn't showing as much hatred towards the residents of Inkwell as she had done less than 24 hours ago. Perhaps it had to do with her situation; or because she got to experience their livelihood firsthand, it was hard to think of them as drawings on a TV anymore. They were all real people, just like her.

The casino wasn't very full, by the time she arrived there. There were several dozen people, but it was much more calm than yesterday. The restaurant had the closed sign still on, but Nicky could see purple imps running around the floor inside. At the same table where she sat during supper, the Devil and King Dice were quietly eating breakfast, shooting glares at each other. _Oh boy, there's tension._ Not shocking. She did almost drive them to a fight. "You got this, Nicky. You got this." Breathing in, she opened the door, and began walking towards them. The Devil and King Dice immediately looked up, watching her approach. Her boss glared at her, eyes flashing in a warning. Nicky quickly got the hint. As if she planned on making any comments that could risk her getting her throat ripped out again.

King Dice though, still lacked his coat. He had a white dress shirt underneath, with his light purple vest and bow tie. The dress shirt's sleeves were rolled up though to his elbows, revealing lavender skinned arms. Why hadn't she thought about that sooner? He had to have had some sort of skin color. Probably the same with the boys too. Seeing how it was shorts they were wearing, that would mean that the light gray under them is their actual skin color.

"Heads up." Nicky chucked the coat, having it whack Dice in the head. Pulling it off, he gave her an unimpressed look. "You seem to have forgotten this in my room." That seemed to get the Devil's interest. He looked from her to his sidekick, and gave him a fanged sly grin.

"Dice-?"

"I ain't sayin' anything," he cut him off. "Good sleep, doll?"

Nicky shrugged, grabbing a banana-chocolate chip muffin off the table. "Better bed than home, that's for sure." King Dice's eyes narrowed, seeing her avoid the question. That cryin' of hers last night said otherwise. "I have two children to continue annoying, and I would like to get an earlier start."

Chuckling, King Dice stood up, and slid his coat back on. "Alright, darling. Excuse me, boss." Nicky already began walking towards the door. Pausing at the exit, she cast a small grin back at the manager.

"And, uh, King? Not sure exactly why you were in my room, and no doubt I'll have an answer at some point today, but… thanks for the dinner. That… that was nice." She ran out of the restaurant, hood bouncing all the way while keeping her face covered. The Devil smirked at a stunned King Dice, seeing him watch the girl leave the room. Interested, huh? Seems like that dame got herself wrapped around Dice's finger.

"Nothin' happened," King Dice said once he was certain she wasn't coming back. Adjusting hie tie, he thought back to what had happened. He really wished it had gone further. Doll looked pretty fetching in that gown. "Just wanted to make sure she got back in one piece."

The demon leered. "Sure ya did, Dice." King Dice rolled his eyes and headed out. Best to get her out of here. He had work to do before returning to the Die House to see if the cupfaces had those second isle contracts. Nicky looked up at him from her seat on the railing outside the front door of the casino, and jumped down to meet him

"Alright, let's do this." She held out her hand, and Dice couldn't help but grin. She was caving, slowly. She wasn't fighting as much anymore. Though, that could be because she was still tired and not fully awake yet. Taking it, he teleported them to the first Die House. "Thanks." Pulling her hand out of his, she walked over to the door. "I'll see you in a few hours, King."

"Hey, Doll. Don't mind me askin', but why're you callin' me that?" He asked. Nicky hesitated, hand on the door, and turned back. Why did she keep calling him that?

"I, uh, I guess it's because it's weird to call you King Dice. I'm not sure if it's a toon thing, but we don't normally address people by their full name. It's a little of a mouthful. It's alright if I call you that, right?" She asked.

Hi-de-ho, was this girl somethin' else. He hadn't been called King in years, and comin' from her... he didn't mind the least. "Don't mind at all, darling. I'll be watchin' ya." He smirked, and disappeared through the floor. Why did he keep saying that? King Dice wasn't always watching her... right? _I'm thinking too much into this._ Nicky finally opened the door, and stepped out into the forest. That sleaze… what sort of interest did he have in her? She wasn't being as vicious as before, but that's only because of the horrible reminder that he can very easily… kill her. But why the heck was he even in her room?

There was… one thing though, that bothered her a little. They all knew they were toons. That much she understood. But… should she mention that they're all characters in a story she found in a library?

N-no. If she did, who knows how that would affect the brother's mission. Or what the Devil had planned for her. She had to limit what she said, for hers and everyone's safety.

Wandering through the trees, she finally found what she suspected was Cuphead and Mugman's house. A stone path led up to it, with a mailbox at the end of the trail. It was rather simple, suitable for the time era. Plain brown walls, and a light brown roof. A brick circular chiming stood on one side of the roof, poking through the house, while… she wasn't sure what the metal thing was on the other side. Perhaps some sort of vent? "How quaint." She moved over to the door, and rapped her knuckles on the wood. The door opened, and Elder Kettle greeted her. "Hello, sir. Are Cuphead and Mugman home?"

"Ah, hello, Nicky. Yes, those two boys are just eating breakfast before they head out. Would you like to come in?" Nicky nodded, and stepped inside, having to duck to avoid hitting her head on the door frame. It was a simple house, and Nicky appreciated the decrease in glamour from the casino. Small, but cozy and welcoming. "Boys, you have a visitor." Footsteps echoed around the other door from where Nicky guessed was the kitchen, and Cuphead and Mugman dashed into the living room.

"Nicky!" Mugman cheered. He ran over, bouncing on his heels. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much, actually. The bed was like sleeping on a cloud," Nicky replied. "What about you, Cuphead? Feeling better since last night?" The kid's head looked much better. Both of theirs did. No scratches or chips, and there was a good lack of bruises on their legs.

"Yeah. A good night's sleep was just what the doctor ordered. You, uh, can you… you know?" He made a flipping motion over his head, making her chuckle.

"Oh. Right." She brought down her hood, smiling. "Guess I don't have to do this all the time we're alone, huh?" Elder Kettle walked forward, cane in hand, watching their exchange. When the boys had told him about the true identity of their new pal, he didn't believe it. But, then again, Mugman and Cuphead were never ones to spread false truths. Seeing it in person really made a difference.

"Golly, look at the time," Mugman said, looking over at the clock by the fireplace. "We better get going if we want to get this job done before midnight." Cuphead nodded, and pulled something out of his shorts.

"Here, Nicky. I, uh, saved this for you." A blueberry muffin. What was it with muffins today? No problem though. She liked muffins. _His head is bubbling again,_ Nicky thought. Mugman seemed to notice too, and started giggling behind his glove.

"Thanks, Cuphead. I'll save this for later with the other." Other? Cuphead wondered what she was talking about. The girl smirked, and pulled out another muffin from her cloak pocket. No doubt that came from the casino. "I'm the Muffin Girl."

Chuckling, he walked past her and opened the door. "Well, Mugs, Nicky, let's get goin'!" He ran out, and Mugman chased after him laughing. Nicky chuckled, stuffing the food away and flipping her hood up.

"Oh, um, thank you Elder Kettle. It must be hard having to watch them head out there and get those contracts." Elder Kettle shook his head, and patted her arm in consolation.

"It is quite alright, dear. Cuphead seems to have taken quite a shine to you, as has Mugman. The residents who have fallen for the Devil's trickery have not had an easy life. Some were in a dark place when they made their deals. No one wants to fight them, but they must, in order to prevent them from losing themselves further in the grave they've already dug." He sighed, looking out the door to where the boys had run off. "They do trust you, regardless of how wary they were at the start."

He meant Cuphead, Nicky winced. After last night, she fully understood why the toon was so angry and cautious around her. "I know, sir. But, I think that they've grown a lot since yesterday. Cuphead is surprisingly mature for his age."

"Nicky! Are ya comin'?" Cuphead's voice echoed through the woods, and the two smiled.

"Coming! Bye, Elder Kettle." Nicky ran out of the house, and chased through the trees until she found them waiting right outside the Die House in the second isle. "Ready, dorks?"

Cuphead rolled his eyes at the nickname, but nodded. "Let's go get that genie."

Hunting down Djimmi wasn't as hard as she'd thought. He was floating on top of the wall of the city, and they walked up the stairs to the orange toon. "Well, well, well. Looks like we're not through, huh?" Sitting up, he grinned cheekily at the three. "Wouldn't say I'm surprised. That was a fairly disappointing fight last night."

"We aren't making the same mistake last time, Djimmi," Cuphead frowned. "We're ready for you this time." Nicky stepped back, as the two took out their planes, and got inside them. The genie took to the skies, and the planes began to take off.

"You got this, Cuphead! Don't let him get in your head!" Nicky shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. Cuphead heard her voice over the motor, as he climbed higher into the sky. "This battle's about to get intense." The little cats were much easier to dodge than last time, and Mugman and Cuphead each pulled a parry off of two pink cats. Once the genie vanished, the dunes rumbled below them, giving them the signal to start dodging. The pillars shot upwards, and Cuphead took the lead in firing at the sections with Djimmi's face on them.

The genie was laughing all the while, and Cuphead's grip tightened on the handles of the plane. He had to focus. No more distractions. No more loses. Spying Nicky below, he could make out her nervous face under her hood. It was pulled back far enough to give her a clear view of the match. "You boys didn't really stack up last time," the pillars echoed in Djimmi's voice. Cuphead knew that. That was only because he didn't know the truth. Now though, he had no one to be mad at but the genie who kept taunting him. Nicky was clear of his guilt, and for that, he could fight for this contract. Djimmi reappeared in his sarcophagus form, and opened it up with a screech.

"Here we go, Mugs!" Cuphead yelled. The mummy ghosts either came out of the cosmic void fast and biting, or slow and grabby. Firing bombs at him, stocked up with the parries they earned, helped do away with this stage much more quickly.

"Plane still running, Cuphead?" Mugman asked. Cuphead nodded. They've avoided damage so far, which was good. Now though, it was the puppet round. And Cuphead wasn't looking forward to the fight.

"Parry the pink ammo!" Cuphead yelled. Once the mocking version of him and his brother appeared, they began furiously dodging the black bullets from the floating turban and the bullets from the puppet's finger. In between the four blue shots was a pink one, which Mugman got to first. With a nod from his older brother, Mugman and his plane turned into a blue nuke, soaring at the puppet's face. On impact, it left part of its nose missing, with several large scratches on its face.

The puppet was pulled back up through the air, and Nicky watched its straw turn into a blue and white striped halo. "Huh. That's… odd." Giant Djimmi was even odder. His hands rotated around the planes, as three pyramids with green eyes moved in the direction of his hands. The toons swerved to the side, avoiding an almost invisible ray from the gem of the genie's turban, only to collide with a purple beam from one of the pyramid's eyes.

"Two more hits, and they're out. You guys might want to hurry!" She called up. Cuphead heard her, and smirked. Time to bring out the big guns. His plane twirled through the air, and he fired a large black bomb straight at Djimmi. _Three, two, one… YES!_ They did it. The genie coughed raggedly from the smoke, almost inhaling his pipe, and shrank to a smaller size as he began to land on the wall.

Hacking, he pulled out his contract, and handed it over to Nicky. "Looks like you've won, fair and square." Nicky frowned, seeing the disappointment in his voice. "Don't think the last isle will be any easier than this one." He vanished in a cloud of orange smoke, just as the brothers landed in their planes. Shrinking them down and pocketing them, they walked over to Nicky.

"Here we go, Cuphead." She handed him the paper. Looking it over, he put it away with the rest. "That's it, then? We got everything done on this isle?" Seeing the grin on his face, Nicky almost collapsed from relief. "Yes! Ha ha, finally! One isle left, then I never have to see that stupid die again."

Hopping down the stairs and out of the tent, Cuphead led them to the gateway. "What is it with his interest in you, anyway? He's really not your type."

"Oh, and you are?" Nicky laughed, seeing his head bubble. "I don't have a 'type', Cuphead. I like who I like. All that matters is whether or not I have the desire to pound their face in. And King Dice is really reaching that level." Stopping in front of the door, Nicky held her arm out in front of him. "Do you hear singing?"

"I'm Mr. King Dice. I'm the game'st in the land. I never play nice. I'm the Devil's right-hand man." Oh good gravy, the guy had his own theme song. Nicky snorted into her hands, while the brothers giggled madly. Cuphead finally opened the door, cutting off the manager's song and walked in. Mugman and Nicky followed, and the three grinned at him mischievously. "How much did ya-?"

"All of it. Worth the pain of this deal for hearing it," Nicky laughed, bringing her hood down. "You really are Cab Calloway."

The name went over King's head, and he turned to Cuphead. He showed him the contracts, still trying to hide his mirth. "Hmmm. Looks like I mighta underestimated ya, cupface. You gave it to them debtors but good! Go on over to the next island. Lotsa fun times waitin' for you there!" No were they gonna get all them contracts in time. The debtors in the last isle were the roughest of them all.

"You heard 'em. Let's go, gang." Cuphead lead the way past King Dice, and the three walked through with a noticeable pep in their step. That was something King Dice immediately picked up on, and his hands clenched into fists. Doll seemed much more happy 'round the boys. Smilin', and jokin' around. Why didn't he get to see that as often? Unbeknownst to Cuphead and Mugman, King Dice was glaring at their backs as the door closed, eyes flashing green angrily. He decided it was high time to report to the boss. He'd wanna hear about how this deal was goin', no doubt 'bout it.

* * *

"The little mugs have some fight in 'em, I'll say that much! They're makin' mincemeat outta them debtors!" The Devil looked up from the wad of dough in his claws, a cigar in between his teeth.

"You see! I knew there was something special about those fellas!" The Devil replied. He sat the cash down, crossing his hands while grinning up at King Dice. He plucked the cigar from his mouth, holding it in his fingers.

"Well, don't be too sure just yet, boss." King Dice scratched his chin in thought. "I think there's somethin' fishy about those two!"

"Don't blow your wig, Dice. If those two little finks try anything… I'll be waiting!" Extinguishing the smoke, he turned to look back up at Dice. "How's your newest toy doing, anyway?"

"Girl's stubborn, I'll say that much. She's warmin' up to those kids pretty quick." He leaned further on the desk, frowning. "Doll knows this is a job she's forced into, but she don't have to go givin' me the high hat while foolin' around with those mugs." The dame was his. He saw her first, and he didn't plan on sharing with anyone else.

"Jealous, Dice?" The Devil smirked. Over the twenty years he had the die under his employment, he'd seen the different misses he'd bring in. He himself had had dozens of flames over his immortal life. This new involvement of Dice's, his newest obsession… he could use this. "How 'bout a bet?"

That peaked his curiosity. King Dice was never one to back out of a deal. "Whatcha got in mind, boss?" The Devil reached into a drawer of the desk, and pulled out a paper. _Doll's contract,_ he realized. The girl's soul laid in the Devil's claws, and he grinned as he saw he now had King Dice's full attention.

"You're sayin' that those two twits got all them isle one and two contracts, right? Then howza 'bout this? If they don't bring all of them soul contracts by midnight, not only will I get to keep their souls, I'll be lettin' you have possession of her soul. She'll be all yours." He dangled the paper in front of his face, and King Dice stared at where her name was signed off at the bottom.

"If they do happen to bring 'em all in?" There was a catch to this. There always was to the Devil's deals.

"Then she's all mine." No way was he lettin' his manager off the hook for back-talking last night. This was his, and that girl's fault. "Whatever brought your plaything here can most certainly bring her back. Meaning, it can bring anyone else back with her. You don't think that sorta power would be keen for my rule? You win, you can do whatever ya with her. I win, and you can bet I'll be bleeding her."

Bleed. Boss was gonna blackmail her, just as he had been doing to her. It was certainly a gamble, that was for sure. But he was King Dice. He never backed down from a game. His doll was **his**. And he was gonna keep it that way. "You got yourself a deal, boss." He held out his hand, and the two shook firmly.

* * *

 **It's a bit of a short chapter, but that's to do with being in between finals. Got two down, and two left. Thankfully, the semester is over next week and we're onto the holiday season.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	9. Bees Be Busy

**Disclaimer: Well, it's nice to see we got that King Dice/Nicky thing cleared up. Exams are going swell, and so is the progress of this story. And seeing how much people are enjoying it, do I really have to ask... a** **nyone interested in a sequel? Just wondering. I can probably make something else out of this once it's done.**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: Thank you!**

 **StoriesUnleashed: It's hard to be bitter when you're with Mugman. Kid's a cinnamon roll. King Dice is definitely a little too into his interest with Nicky. Which won't spell good things for the brothers later on.**

 **RainbowCelin: He did make her smile a little. She did enjoy the dinner before it went downhill, and apologized for her behavior.**

 **ultima-owner: King Dice's backstory is going to appear very soon. I've read multiple versions of how it went, and I've come up with a good one.**

 **FrostyAngelWings: On occasion.**

 **CosmosAngel: Nice to see you're enjoying the story!**

 **GreenRoze: Thanks! The only pairing I love is my first one, in my largest story. Here, while there may be some sort of faint friendship with King Dice and Nicky at the end, there's no romance in here.**

 **kitgirl91 (twice): Actually, I was thinking about a sequel with that exact same idea. Not sure who would end up in Nicky's world, and how that would go, but it's been an idea depending on whether or not I'm feeling up to it. Mostly because I have tons of story ideas already lined up.**

 **snake screamer: Dice isn't gonna let them walk the easy path in this fight.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

Nicky smiled at isle three, feeling a bit of pride. This was the last island they had to go through before they were free of the Devil's control. They were almost home free, and didn't have to worry about that demon breathing down their necks ever again. _More like Dice breathing down my neck in my case,_ she thought afterwards. But they shouldn't get too cocky. The bosses here weren't going down without a fight.

The last isle was where most of the toons lived. Shops and high-rises everywhere. The palm trees growing along the edges of the walls lining parts of the island were a nice touch. "Okay, Cuphead, who do we want to get first?" Nicky asked. They could probably get two bosses done before lunch, so that was a good start.

"Rumor Honeybottoms," Cuphead said. He pulled out a sheet from his shorts, reading off from a list. Of course there'd be a list. No way would they have known who the debtors were off the top of their heads. "There's seven contracts to get here, and she's the closest." Seven... oh, that's larger than the last isl-wait.

"I-I'm sorry. Honeybottoms?" Nicky giggled, and Cuphead rolled his eyes. "C'mon! I-it's a funny name!"

"Don't let her hear that, Nicky," Mugman warned. "She's protective of her hive and her honey. Going into her domain, we're going to get attacked for sure."

"Are ya sure you don't wanna stay out here?" Cuphead walked towards the door of a skyscraper. Its golden yellow color indicated the bee queen lived inside. _Couldn't have made it any less obvious?_

"I'm sure. If there's going to be a boss where I'm gonna get my hands dirty, and I may as well start now. Let's do this." The trio walked into the bottom of the building, seeing honey drip down the walls. The entire area was a towering hexagon, with honeycomb-styled cubicles lining the walls. A giant bee, with long eyelashes, pink lipstick, and a crown glared down at them from her perch at the top.

"Are you trespassers here for my honey?" She asked. Her voice was easily one of a ruler's. Very authoritative. Nicky squirmed under her cloak, seeing the queen lick her lips. Bees… don't eat people, right? _Then why does she have a freaking knife and fork in her hands!?_

"We're here for your contract, your majesty!" Cuphead called up. Rumor's eyes narrowed, and she snapped her fingers. On command, the honey pouring down the walls sped up, and began to flood the ground. "Okay, uh, guys! See those platforms sticking out of each cubicle?" Mugman and Nicky nodded. "Run for it!"

The honey was bubbling as it began to climb up the building, the floor disappearing as the group began jumping platform to platform to escape a possible sticky demise. A bee in a security uniform flew down towards them, launching black and yellow bombs at them. In seconds, they exploded, sending blue and pink arrows outwards. Mugman, staying close to Nicky as the girl had trouble keeping up, parried off the pink attacks. While her legs were longer than theirs, she didn't have the stamina to match them. Another difference between the human and two toons.

"Thanks, Mugs," Nicky grinned. Cuphead watched the two a few panels above them, and launched his bullets at the bee. Lobbers, he decided to call them. They were purple, and had a fair amount of weight in them. Nicky didn't know this, but he and Mugman had stopped twice at Porkrinds' shop to get upgrades for their attacks. Once before she joined them, and once after fighting Grim.

The security bee, now too injured to continue fighting, flew off down a hall in the building clutching his arm. Cuphead wasn't sure exactly how all this honey was going to affect the office spaces, but it wasn't his main concern. It was getting that contract, and getting them all out of there as fast as possible. Rumor descended, and Nicky saw the utensils had vanished, now replaced by a one of those wands one used in a honey pot. She flew down just far enough to see them all eye-to-eye, glaring angrily. With a wave of her staff, a purple-pink triangle appeared above their heads, flying towards them.

"Move!" Nicky shouted. Bright pink glowing circles were also summoned, and the brothers began to parry off them while avoiding the triangles until they faded away. Nicky however, was barely keeping up. One triangle managed to scorch the bottom of her cloak, leaving a corner burnt and blackened. "Dang it."

Rumor wasn't giving up so easily. Her attacks were hard, but it was still better than Grim by a long shot. At least here they weren't being burnt alive... and there was no sharp rocks or lightning. Speaking of the bee, Cuphead watched her flip through a book, before tossing it into the honey and began to transform into her final attack. The rings of black and white in her eyes was more than enough warning to get out of there. Jumping down, he grabbed Nicky's hand, and pulled her up to where he and Mugman were.

"Holy c-why is she a **plane!?** " That makes zero sense! The queen zoomed down into the honey, and they watched her circle around before coming back up towards them. Stumbling back, they rushed to the side of the building as one of plane wings turned into a buzz saw, narrowly missing Mug's handle.

The toon screamed, holding the back of his head where he felt the wind of the weapon go past. "Cuphead!" He cried.

"I'm on it!" Cuphead yelled back. "Be right back!" He jumped down two platforms, avoiding the rocket-powered fists flying upwards, and braced himself. "Take THIS!" Just as he had done before with Cagney, Nicky watched him unleash a blast of energy from his head, spinning rapidly from where he stood. The queen crashed and burned, and the honey level began to decrease automatically. _Wow... that's... a lucky break?_

Panting, Mugman and Nicky looked down at Cuphead. When he gave them a thumps up, the two giggled weakly. "Let's… go get… oh, I'm outta breath," Nicky complained. The descent was easier than heading up, and they reached the bee on the main floor. Once Nicky's feet hit the sticky tiles, she watched Cuphead return to them with the contract. The shining seal of the Devil. "One down."

"Six to go." Cuphead put it away, and they walked out of the hive. "Sorry for the mess, Rumor!" He called back. The queen moaned, and her head thumped against the floor as she passed out. "Whoops. Uh, c-c'mon. Let's go."

Walking out of the building, Nicky shivered in disgust. "I have honey stuck to my shoes." She could hear the stickiness each time she took a step, making a loud snap. "And she burned my cloak too!" She held up the bottom of her disguise, careful not to show her legs. Mugman looked at the burnt section, and patted her leg apologetically.

"It's alright, Nicky. We can get you a new one later." Chuckling, Nicky took his hand. Unlike when she grabbed King Dice's, she looped her fingers around Mugman's hand. It was… a little odd, him having four to her five. It was a weird fit, but she didn't mind.

"That's sweet, kid. But don't worry about it. I'm not gonna be here much longer anyway." They walked down the steps towards the waterfront, and the teen looked out over the water. _This place really is beautiful._ She stopped walking, and listened to the waves roll into shore. "Once this deal's over… the Devil will let me leave. I'll be able to try and find my way home."

"Do you even know how?" Cuphead asked. He looked at the far end of the beach, seeing a pirate ship at a dock. _The next debtor._ "How do you know you'll get home again?"

"I just… know?" It was more of a question than anything. She was going to find a way home, right? She never even considered the possibility of being stuck here. What would she do then? Mrs. Graves was the last person to see her, and then… nothing. What would she think? What would her **parents** think? Mom and dad… they'd never be able to live with themselves if she never returned. She was the closest to them out of everyone she knew. She didn't have many friends, so her parents would sometimes fill that role too.

But… then Cuphead and Mugman came along.

Mugman was an absolute sweetheart. It was impossible to hate him. His optimistic attitude made it hard for her to be so negative. Same with Cuphead. The boy had a stubborn streak in him. He liked trouble, but he also wanted to keep his brother out of trouble. It was his sheer stupidity that got them into that deal, and he was willing to do whatever it takes to get them out of it.

They were unusual and quirky. They were children. They were toons; the very thing she hated with a passion…

… and she loved having them around.

Cuphead didn't seem particularly happy with her response, but shrugged it off. "Captain Brineybeard. This one shouldn't be as hard as Rumor. Nicky, there's a public washroom along the pier. Why don't you head there to freshen up."

"Okay. Try not to get hurt." Walking up off the sand and onto the boardwalk, she walked past the storefronts before finding the washrooms on the side of an ice cream parlor. Heading into the women's room, she checked to see if anyone else was inside. "Alright." Bringing down her hood, she grimaced at her reflection. Honey was clumping her hair in bits at the end. Sighing, Nicky reached for the paper towels, wetting them and began cleaning the honey out.

She would also be needing a word with King Dice; couldn't forget about that. But how would she run into him? There were no more Die Houses. The entrance of Inkwell hell was right here. The only way she'd get lucky was if she went to find him at some point in the day, or if he came to her.

"Seeing that he chose to randomly drop in on me in isle two, I wouldn't be so shocked," she mumbled. Her hair was clean, and so were her sneakers. Tossing the towels into the garbage, she turned back to the mirror. How was it she was still… her? She wasn't turned into a toon to look like the others, but kept her normal appearance. Something that was a bonus, and a curse. Yet at the same time, she wasn't the same at all. She didn't hate cartoons that much anymore, to her astonishment. True, she hated the Devil with a strong reason. He was the Devil after all. She equally hated King Dice. While he was nice to her at a few rare occasions, his creepy interest in her plus the threats threw her off.

"I'M-A FIRIN' MY LASER!"

The heck? Was that Mugman?

Nicky walked out of the restroom, watching Mugman this time unleash the energy blast from his head. The pirate was missing, and the red boat was now a giant whale-narwhal? The strike made the building pink energy beam in its throat backfire, and the boat coughed harshly. The pirate crawled onto the dock, having been thrown into the sea. Hands wrapped around his black bushy beard, he wrung the salt water out, and stood up. Fishing into his pocket, he handed the brothers his contract. The three talked for a second, before Mugman pointed in her direction. They turned, and Nicky waved. "What are you dorks up to?" The man gave a booming laugh, and patted Cuphead on the back. The boy stumbled forward from the gesture, and the two bid their goodbyes. "What was that about?" She asked once they were close enough to hear her.

Mugman opened his mouth, but Cuphead slapped his hand over his mouth. Mugman glared at Cuphead, and the boy chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry, Mugs. Just… not right now." Nicky raised a brow, but shrugged. Family did what family does. Who was she to question what was happening between them?

"So we have two down, and it's not even noon yet." Nicky stretched her back, and looked at Cuphead patiently. "What next?" Cuphead looked around, before pointing to the ice cream parlor she just left.

"How 'bout we get a treat? We can do another contract after that, have lunch, and then figure out the rest according to the time." It sounded like a good idea. But she didn't have any money. In fact, what did they use for money hear anyway? She saw bills in the Devil's office, but she could've sworn she also saw actual gold coins. Nicky went to say something, but Mugman had already dashed over to get their treats.

"Cuphead, you never had supper yesterday, did you?" He shook his head, and sat down on the edge of the boardwalk. His feet were a foot from the sand, and he swung them back and forth. Nicky joined him, leaning back on her hands.

"The fight against Grim took a lot longer than we thought. Mugs and me passed out once we got home." That just made her feel even more guilty. She shouldn't have let King Dice take her away when she was supposed to be working. "Elder Kettle made us a good breakfast though to make up for it."

"Y'know, you guys don't talk as… odd, as some of the folks around here," Nicky stated. They didn't speak as old-fashioned as King Dice or the Devil. Not that many 30's references.

"Probably because we're younger than the others," he replied. "It's a little funny, seeing you try to understand what Dice was saying. You seemed really confused."

"He's really confusing," she groaned. "The guy's throwing so many mixed signals about what his plans are, and what his personality is like that it's making my head spin." Cuphead scowled, and gripped the edge of the wood. "Cuphead, are you alright?"

"He's got no right making you feel that way. If he's makin' ya feel that way, then you should say something." She could, but she had a feeling that the 'game'est in the land' wouldn't be up for chatting. What exactly would she call his interest?

"Here ya guys! I didn't know what flavor you liked Nicky, so I got you vanilla." Three ice cream cones, with real waffle cones. Chocolate syrup was drizzled on top, with nuts and a cherry. Mugman had chocolate ice cream with strawberry syrup, and Cuphead had almost the same as hers. The difference being instead of chocolate syrup, he had caramel.

 _Ice... cream...!_ "… OM!" Nicky took a large bite of her treat, making the odd sound to the boys' humor. Mugman and Cuphead laughed, seeing her face under hood, ice cream and chocolate smeared around her mouth.

"Looks like you chose a good treat, Mugs!" Cuphead said in between his chuckles. "Let's dig in!" With that, the three dived into their cones. Watching the waves crash against the shore and rocks farther out, Nicky allowed her thoughts to wander. Not to her situation, but more on how this world worked. On how Inkwell Isle operated.

"Hey, Cuphead?" She wiped the ice cream off her face with the back of her glove, and turned to him. "How large is Inkwell Isle?"

"Pretty huge, actually. Isle two is the smallest as it holds the amusement park and the fun houses. Isle one is more quiet, with people who enjoy living out in the woods. Not as noisy as isle three, and much more peaceful. Isle three's pretty huge. The mountains you see are where Inkwell hell is located, right at its base. Most of the residents live 'round here." Nicky nodded, and he continued. "If we ever have the time, we should hike up the mountain. You can see all of Inkwell from there."

"That sounds like a good idea, kid. Depending on how fast we hustle, then we can do just that." She bit into the cone, humming in delight. "You know, this is… nice. I haven't had time to settle down and just relax since my parents took me on this vacation. We went to this beautiful lake by the mountains several hours outside of my town, and the water was so crystal clear… it was like a mirror."

"You're lucky you've got 'em, Nicky," Cuphead said in between bites. "Mugs and me don't really recall our old folks. We've been with Elder Kettle for as long as we can remember." That made sense. The older toon was obviously too old to be a father, which meant the boys were adopted. She grinned, and wrapped an arm around Cuphead. His head wasn't bubbling, thankfully, but Nicky grinned at the red on his cheeks.

 _He gets flustered so easily, it's adorable._ "Well, you're lucky you've got such a good person looking out for you and your brother." Going back to the scenery, she looked around at the isle. As her eyes traveled up towards where Rumor's towering building was, she could've sworn-no. No, it was just her imagination. She... she didn't see a flash of purple between the buildings.

 _He said though that he was going to be… watching me._ Th-that wasn't true, was it?

"Nicky, did you see something?" Mugman asked. He saw the teen was staring up at the main street at the buildings, mixed emotions flickering through her eyes. What was spooking her?

"It's… it's nothing. Mind's just playing tricks on me, is all." Eating the ice cream didn't seem nearly as much fun anymore.

* * *

He smirked, seeing her almost catch him from his spot in the alley. Doll was clever, that's for sure. She had good eyes to be able to spot him. But still, she was really starting to rub him the wrong way. Not her exactly, but 'cause of her choice in… company.

It's not like he had a much of a choice in lettin' them go off together. It was her job, after all. He was thankful they were keepin' her out of harms way, durin' their deb collectin'. She had no powers to fight back, and could get hurt much more easily than a toon could. But he wanted to be the one sittin' 'side her, hearin' her laugh and makin' her smile. He was the one who comforted her durin' her nightmare, and protected her from the boss' anger. She seemed to be warmin' up to him though, and that was a start. King. Hehehe… he had forgotten what it felt like to be called that.

Those mugs didn't know what they were gettin' into. Especially the red one. He knew he fancied her. The head bubblin' gave it away. Darlin' though, she didn't pick up on it. She thought it was just him bein' abashed.

He had to restrain himself when he saw the blue one's concern when she spotted him. She looked confused and alarmed when she caught a glimpse of his coat. Their concern and closeness was messin' up his bet. She didn't need to be frettin' over them for much longer.

No doubt 'bout it, those boys wouldn't be gettin' those contracts to the boss in time. Even if they made it back before midnight, they still had to get past him. Him, and his court. He was the King, after all.

And every king deserved a queen.

* * *

 **Fluff and bitterness, how wonderful.**

 **It's not the first time I've gone creepy possessive in a story. Bill tends to lead that way in one of my works. Still, all Dice wants is attention from his latest obsession. Even if it's slow, it's still something.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	10. Honey, I Shrunk the Nicky

**Disclaimer: Y'know, it's impressive. This story hadn't been around for very long, and I love how much you guys are enjoying it.**

 **Lantern Power: Try saying that to his face.**

 **CleomeTheEliatrope: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**

 **RainbowCelin: Great, now I have got Friends On the Other Side stuck in my head… still taking the sweater though. (throws on Mabel's shooting star sweater) I'm fabulous!**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: Yay portals!**

 **FrostyAngelWings: There's a bit of similarities between Bill and King. But the biggest difference is one call kill you with a snap of their fingers and shuffle the orifices in your face… and the other is King.**

 **kitgirl91: I plan on using that running joke of Mugman having a crush on Cala Maria. I can have fun with that.**

 **ultima-owner: It's a cartoon world. There is no sense!**

 **snake screamer: The Cala Maria fight is briefly mentioned in a review above. Seriously, I am SO gonna use Mugman in this.**

 **StoriesUnleashed: No one is kidnapping anybody.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

Well, it's safe to say she was being stalked now. How **freakin'** wonderful!

Nicky trailed behind the boys, holding her cloak tight to her chest anxiously. Why was he watching her? Was it to make sure she didn't get into any more trouble? Cuphead and Mugman seemed to be doing a pretty good job at keeping her safe. Well, ignoring the Beppi incident. _Ugh, I'm internally rambling._ "Uh, guys, where are we heading?"

"There's one last super we have to pick up," Cuphead called over his shoulder. "Chalice should have found it by now." Strolling along the front of several buildings, the marble mausoleum towered high above them. It looked to be in much better care than the last one in isle two. This one had groomed shrubs growing along the sides, and wasn't stuck in the side of a mountain.

Picnic tables, fountains, and statues were all over the place, showing a sense of class. This was the most densely populated isle for a reason. Stepping in through the large archway, they all looked up at the pink ghosts zooming around the room. Sunlight streamed in through the stain glass window on the opposite side. "I'm ready, Cuphead," Mugman said. He grabbed his straw, bringing it down to his mouth to drink… what? Nicky gave him a confused look, before slapping her forehead. Right, they were cups. Of course whatever liquid they had in their heads would be drinkable… to them, at least. She most certainly wasn't gonna try it.

"Here we go." Nicky stepped back against one of the pillars by the wall, and the two went to work. The ghosts were much faster than last time, and now included large goofy pink ghosts that when parried burst into two smaller ghosts. The spinning ones that looped around the room were more abundant, and the two sped up. "I wonder… how hard it is to do that?"

Could she parry? She didn't really think so. The boys were doing flips in the air to pull that stunt off, and she didn't have the flexibility, nor the strength to pull it off over and over again. With the last ghost vanished, Chalice emerged from the vase on the table, looking extremely embarrassed. "Thank goodness you came by! Those lousy ghosts had me but good that time! Here's the last magical super art I was able to find for you!"

Touching their heads, their bodies glowed for a brief second. "Thanks, Chalice!" Cuphead said. "We'll be sure to put it to good use!"

She giggled. "Well, time for me to take a powder. Good luck!" She vanished from the room, and the boys hopped off the table and walked back over to Nicky.

"Take a… she's a ghost. Can she even use the washroom?" She mumbled to herself. "Oh well." Stepping back into the warm light, she turned to Mugman. "So I know that energy blast from your heads is obviously one of the supers. What was the one you got back in isle two?"

"Temporary invincibility," he replied, smiling. "We found out about that during Grim's fight. It helped us win in the end. Not sure what this one does, but we'll find out eventually." Guess that made sense. Climbing a small set of stairs, Cuphead led them towards a large theater.

"Sally Stageplay," he informed them. A man was standing in the ticket booth, letting people inside. "Nicky, looks like you're gonna have to watch from the audience. Mugman and me will find her and get the contract."

"Don't want to draw attention to ourselves. At the same time, everyone knows what we're up to. Guys, what do we do about paying? I don't have any money." Cuphead held up his hand, signaling her to stop talking. Reaching into the opposite pocket of his shorts, he pulled out… gold coins? _Where did he get all that?_

"Three tickets, please." He handed the man three coins, and were handed their cards. They seriously had to buy their way in to fight this woman? That's just wrong. "Let's go." Inside wasn't as fancy as the casino, but it was cleaner than some of the places she's been in. At least there wasn't sand everywhere. "Good luck, Nicky." He and Mugman dashed off towards where the backstage was, and Nicky moved to the seating area. Balconies high above her to the sides, and a larger seating area on a second floor in the back. Sitting down in a worn seat in the middle of the theater, Nicky watched as Sally stepped onto the stage. Short blonde hair, long nose, and in a white wedding dress. For once, an actual human-looking toon. _Still has four fingers though._ Wouldn't the girl give to have access to all fingers again and ditch the gloves once and for all. Once Cuphead and Mugman dashed onto the stage, she stepped back angrily. Ripping her dress off to reveal a blue casual dress underneath with an orange umbrella, the curtain went up to reveal a wedding scene behind them. The crowd cheered, and Nicky rolled her eyes. Figures. They think this is all part of the show.

The reverend looked nervous, and the groom shuffled back and forth behind the pews. Using her umbrella, Sally vanished and reappeared across the stage, spinning down on the boys in an attempt to drill their heads in to the floorboards. The small fans she was throwing at them weren't helping either. After a few successful blows, she hopped back where the groom was, who was now in a car, and drove off waving a handkerchief.

The curtain came down, and Nicky laughed. "Asbestos?" That's just cruel, but she guessed it would make sense if you lived in this time period. When the curtain raised again, the car was parked alongside a quaint little home. Sally's attacks remained the same, except there was a baby who kept popping out of different windows to throw milk bottles at them. One of which managed to leave a nasty chip in Mugman's head.

Sally also launched several wind-up mice at them, which if they didn't blow up right away, went up the sides of the stage, over their heads, and then crashed down. Cuphead, visibly annoyed with how much there was to dodge, unleashed a heightened version of his normal bullets. Sally's clothes changed to resemble an angel, and she was lifted up into the air and out of sight.

"Next act," Nicky mumbled. She wasn't going nuts as everyone else was. The play could be a lot better. The acting was terrible and the story was hard to follow. Now, Sally was some sort of evil demon with large black wings in a red dress and orange wig. A golden helmet was on her head, and clouds and meteors were displayed behind her. Mugman and Cuphead jumped out of the way as a large meteor was lowered, but when it cracked open to reveal a pink star, they parried off of it to jump over a man dressed in a towering tsunami costume.

Lightning bolts on rope swung down to meet them, and Cuphead threw himself to the ground to avoid the hits. Mugman jumped up over Cuphead, and Nicky gaped as he briefly became a giant massive head, eyes void of light and laughed darkly. _Holy-what the heck?_ Shrinking back to normal, Mugman's body was enveloped in a sparkly golden light. _Temporary invincibility._ But c-couldn't the super **not** start out that way? What was with that laugh!? The bolts struck him, but didn't do any damage. With charged up shots of his normal bullets, Sally was pulled back up into the rafters, holding her chest. The curtain came down, and the crowd went wild. People threw flowers onto the stage, and Sally was waving at the audience in her angel costume, being pulled left to right above the boys' heads.

Her umbrella spun across the stage under her, forcing them to continuously jump to avoid being hit. "Come on, come on, c-YES! Woo hoo!" Nicky cheered as the woman finally was taken down, and the curtain lowered on the play. The boys turned to the audience, and took a bow before they were hidden behind the curtain. Taking one of the flowers laying at the edge of the stage, she ran backstage to meet up with the others. Cuphead stuck the contract away, and he and Mugman grinned at her. "Not bad, guys. That was a great performance."

Sally moaned, painfully taking the harness off of her. Nicky smiled, walking over to the woman. "Here." She held out the flower, and the toon looked at her in surprise. "That was a great show." Speechless, she took the flower, and smiled tearfully at her. "Let's get going, boys." They turned to leave the stage, just as Sally called out behind them.

"Th-thank you." Nicky paused, and turned to look at her. Did... what made this woman bet her soul? Nodding, she smiled back as she continued out of the theater.

Bright light greeted them as they exited the theater, and Mugman patted Nicky's leg. "That was really swell of you, Nicky. Sally seemed really happy at your gift."

"The only musicals I do are Wicked and Hamilton. Still, she has commitment. She'll make it big one day." Some of the debtors really didn't seem like the kind of people to make a deal with the Devil. Sally, Cagney, Hilda; what did they do to have their souls on the line? Beppi and Djimmi might deserve it-no. No one deserved this. They had their faults, but they didn't seem truly evil. Little mentally unstable, yes, but not evil. The only horrible people she had met were the boss and King Di… King. He was King now.

"We're about halfway there," Cuphead announced. They walked back along the road, heading towards the backside of Rumor's building. "How 'bout Werner Werman?"

"Werner… what?" That wasn't English, was it? Stopping in front of a red house, Cuphead knocked on the door. A woman in a light green dress and brown apron greeted them, her red hair pulled back in a bun.

"Hello," she smiled. "I believe you're here to see him about his contract?" They nodded, and she let them enter the house. "I'll get the drink. Be right back." She walked off into the kitchen.

"Drink? What is she talking about?" Cuphead spun his straw nervously, and chuckled. "Cuphead?"

"Well, Werner is a rat. Some toons are able to manipulate their size at will, like what you saw with Hilda. Others can force toons to change their size, but that takes a lot of magic. Then you've got us who need a little boost to actually change height." He stopped spinning the straw, and shrugged. "It'll fade off in a few minutes. Just long enough to get his contract."

The lady returned, holding three shot glasses. Sitting them down, she winked at them. "Good luck. Werner tends to have a few tricks up his sleeve." She headed down the hall, and they heard a door close.

"Makes sense. If he's a rat, he'd live in between the walls of a house." Nicky looked at the cups on the coffee table, she gulped. "Uh… how exactly will this… affect me? I'm not… you know."

"Well, if you're able to bet your soul and digest our food, then changing size shouldn't be too much of a hassle for you." Cuphead took his glass, and dumped the contents into his head. Mugman followed suit, and Nicky, while still cautious, downed the liquid. Hacking, she felt an intense burning in her throat. What-was that alcohol!? Gross! Tears blinded her eyes as she thumped against her chest, trying to get rid of the burning.

Cuphead and Mugman, without any problem, stood at their now smaller height. Nicky's shrinking took a few seconds longer, and it seemed to really hurt her. How to describe it was... weird. It was like something was dragging on a rope from the inside, pulling her downwards. The more it pulled, the smaller she felt. Shame it also felt like her chest was collapsing in on itself. By the time she was an appropriate height, she fell back, staring up at the ceiling. _Oh, I feel like I just experienced the worst hangover ever._ "Golly, are you okay, Nicky?" The two leaned over her face. Nicky blinked, staring up at them.

"I… I seriously regret that decision. Oh, ow, everything hurts." And everything was bigger too. "Wow, this is weird." She stood up, and suddenly noticed a slight problem. The boys' clothes shrank with them… hers didn't. Well, some of them didn't. Her toon clothes followed with her decrease in size. Her normal clothes… oh no. "Oh, we have got a problem."

"What?" Cuphead asked. "We're on a bit of a schedule, Nicky."

"Guys, only my gloves and cloak shrank. I'm… not-well, you know!" She wasn't saying it, but they seemed to get the hint. Mugman's face lit up in a bright blue blush, and he averted his eyes. Cuphead slapped a hand to his head. Why didn't he think of that sooner? Of course the potion would affect her differently! At least she was still buried inside her sweater. Everything important was covered. "What do I do?"

"Just… uh, stay here. We're get the contract. The potion should wear off in a few minutes." He grabbed Mugman's hand, and sprinted towards the hole in the wall by the dining room. "We'll be right back!" Nicky groaned, and flopped back down in the pile of clothes.

"I pulled an Alice in Wonderland. Brilliant." _Wonder if this happened to her when she changed size?_ She heard the blasting from within the wall, and froze as the cat she spotted during her arrival in Inkwell stalked through the room, and moved over to the wall. Reaching his head through a hole, she heard three loud screams. _Please tell me he didn't eat them!_ The cat's tail swished back and forth, and he tried to claw at them. She couldn't tell how the fight was going from her angle, but she guessed the cat was the last… stage? Could she call them stages? That just made it sound less like a cartoon or book, and more like a video game.

"Knockout!" She heard them shout. The cat started smoking, and he fell over on his side. He was a robot? That… explained a lot. The lady did say this guy had tricks up his sleeve. The two dashed out of the wall, contract in hand. As they got closer, Nicky watched them immediately regain their height, slowing down their pace until they reached her. "You're… still small," Cuphead frowned. "This isn't good."

"You think?" She called up. "Do you know any way to fix this?" Mugman shrugged, and held out a hand by her. Taking the hint, she held her cloak close as she stepped on. Gripping his thumb, she was lifted up to their eye level. Wow, everything was huge. The impact hadn't fully settled in when she was on the floor. Now... it was terrifying.

"Maybe Elder Kettle can whip something up?" He suggested to his older brother. Cuphead put a finger to his chin, and nodded.

"It'll be a bit of a detour, but we've got four of the seven contracts on this isle already. It's almost one now. We've got time." He gathered up Nicky's clothes, head bubbling furiously as he tried to make sure her undergarments were stuck in the middle of the clothes pile. "Let's go."

Ignoring the confused looks sent their way, Mugman and Cuphead ran towards the gateway to the second isle. Mugman had his hands cupped around Nicky, keeping her from falling off and losing her. Cuphead dragged behind him, lagging behind a few steps. Once they reached the Die House, Cuphead struggled to open the door, but managed to let them in.

"Now this ain't right. What're you two finks doin' this way?" Oh great. Nicky suppressed a groan, hearing the familiar sleaze's voice. "Not tryin' to back outta your deal, are ya?"

"We're in a hurry, Dice," Cuphead said, face hidden in the clothes. "We need to see Elder Kettle ri-"

"Are those…?" King Dice's eyes widened for a split second, and stormed up to the boy. Why was this kid carryin' her clothes? Where was doll? "Where is she, boy?" Cuphead flipped a sock out of the way to see clearly, and glared up at him.

"She's fine," Cuphead snapped back. He wasn't gonna let this guy shove him around. Nicky already suffered enough from him and the Devil. "We ran into a bit of a problem." King Dice steeled himself, trying not to grab at the boy. Seeing his hands shaking, Cuphead stepped back cautiously. "Mugman, show him."

Mugman opened his hands, and revealed the brown cloth. King Dice watched the fabric move, and then found a very small, and very ticked girl glaring up at him. "Not. One. Word." The king grinned at her, laughing. "I didn't plan on this to happen!"

"Why doll, guess that name for ya suits you perfectly now!" Nicky flipped her hood up, burying into her cloak. "Li'l big mouth shrunk down in size!"

"I will end you!" She shouted, blushing. "Just-somebody, please. Get me back to normal." She hated this. Hands down, this topped her slowly shrinking hatred of cartoons. "And get me some clothes that actually fit me!"

"Elder Kettle should have something for you, Nicky." Mugman adjusted his hand, making sure she didn't slide off. "Be patient."

"I don't do patient, I do action," she retorted. Hearing the older toon's chuckles, she glanced up at him. Being the boys' height, she understood how intimidating King could be. He was already much taller than what she considered normal. From her measly several inch height, he was a giant. "Would you stop laughing, please?"

"Anything for you, doll!" Oh, he was going DOWN! "Alright, you mugs. I'll let ya pass, but she's stayin' with me." _Wait, what!?_ "Cup here can't be carryin' all of that. This is just slowin' you three down. Leave 'em with me, and get that there potion." Cuphead opened his mouth, ready to argue again but Mugman put his free hand on his shoulder.

"We need to hurry, Cuphead. We have less than 12 hours to get the three contracts." Cuphead sighed, and dropped the clothes off to the side of the room. Mugman smiled, and looked down at Nicky. "We'll be right back." He held out his hand, and Nicky slid into King's awaiting hand.

"Don't try any funny business, Dice," Cuphead warned. His head steamed as he moved past him, and opened the door. "We'll be back." Giving one last look at the girl, he closed the door, leaving them alone.

"Hmm. It's 'bout time those two left." Leaning against the wall, he lifted the girl up to his face. "Why the glum face, sweetheart? Not happy to see me?" He gave a small pout, and she rolled her eyes.

"Not really. You've been stalking me. Don't think I didn't see you down by the waterfront" she stated. "Why? Why are you so interested in me?" He brought his other hand up, and ran his index finger along the top of her head down her back. "Stop that."

"I'm 'fraid I can't, darlin'. Ya see, you're in no position to be tellin' me what to do. I can follow through on that threat from before, very easily." He stopped his petting, and the hand holding her twisted around and squeezed her tightly. Gasping as the air rushed out of her lungs, she fought against his hold. His fingers loosened, and Nicky's head slumped forward, breathless. "Now, you're sayin that I'm stalkin' you. Maybe I am. Ain't my fault you've got my attention."

"And it isn't my fault I ain't interested," she countered. "Things like **that** , are what make me even more not interested than I already am. Do you get that? Or do I have to bash your cube head in for it to sink in. I. Don't. Like you. Sighing, she averted her eyes. "Look, I still have no clue why you decided start following me, or dropping by my room while I-"

"You were havin' a nightmare, sweetheart." _Wh… what?_ Nicky spun her head up to look at him. She was… she didn't remember having a nightmare. But… her eyes were a little red when she woke up. "Figured you needed a li'l comforting. Why'd you think I left my jacket with ya?" He smiled as a look of understanding went over her. "You're not exactly a social butterfly, are ya, doll?"

"No. I-besides my parents, I didn't really have anyone else close to me. I was... alone. Not many people really enjoy the attitude I bring with me." His hand moved under her, and she was now sitting properly again. "Okay, maybe you have your nice moments. Still hate the fact you're a little on the creep side."

King smirked. She'll change her mind. "Still not cozy with li'l ol' me, darlin'?" Nicky flipped her hood down, and shrugged.

"You're gonna have to go a long, long way to change my opinion, King. It doesn't take a whole lot to gain my trust, but it takes much more to regain it. But… I'll give you the benefit of a doubt." She didn't want to, but… she guessed he deserved it? He almost went into a battle against the monstrosity that is the Devil, all to keep her relatively uninjured. "I swear, you screw this one chance up, and I will have my foot up your butt so quick your grandchildren will be complaining."

The toon threw his head back, laughing. "Ah ha ha! Good luck with that, doll face. You're gonna regret that choice." Probably, but she couldn't back down now.

"Got it!" Cuphead burst into the room, holding a small vial. Mugman ran in a few seconds later, panting. Did they actually run all the way there and back? "Here you go, Nicky. This should help." He handed the vial to her, which thankfully was small enough for her to hold in her arms.

"Thanks. Now get out."

"What?" Cuphead stepped back, confused. But he just got he-?

"King, put me on the floor, and everyone GET OUT!" She was quickly deposited on the floor, and the three stepped out; Cuphead and Mugman noticeably more quickly than King Dice. He gave her a sly wink, and closed the door. Once she made certain that no one was going to barge in, she lifted the vial up… and had the entire liquid pour over her. Sputtering, she felt her hair cling to her back. Thankfully, she managed to get enough in her mouth.

Regrowing to her normal height wasn't as bad as shrinking. Maybe because the boys had told Elder Kettle how the potion affected her. This didn't burn her insides as much as the other did. It was like shrinking, only in reverse, with the pulling sensation going upwards instead of downwards. The moment she reached her normal size, she quickly grabbed her clothes. It was awkward, putting everything on with the cloak still on. She just wanted some decent cover in case a certain toon entered before she was done. "There." She finished sliding her shoes on, and nodded. "I'm decent!"

As they walked back in, Nicky adjusted her cloak accordingly. "This is going on the list of things I will never ever tell my parents. Ever." Cuphead laughed, and Mugman grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, guys. Three more to get, and we're home free," Cuphead announced. "To the junkyard!"

"To the-hey!" Nicky was dragged back the way the came by the younger brother, the two filled with excitement. "Uh, b-bye King!" She waved with her free hand, and was soon pulled back to the other isle. King grinned, and fixed his tie.

She was calling him King more often now. Sure, progress was slow, but it's better. Like that boy said, only three to go, and then… it was his turn.

* * *

 **This is more or less a fun chapter. Not as serious as some of the others.**

 **Not sure exactly how shrunken Nicky came into play, but it's some Tim Burton Alice in Wonderland jazz that I had to use.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	11. Giant Woman

**Disclaimer: Happy really freaking early holidays!**

 **ultima-owner: Yes it is. All that's left is the mermaid, the robot, and the ghost train. That doesn't mean there won't be other things going on before they get to the casino.**

 **RainbowCelin: Hey, I rock this sweater. I am FABULOUS!**

 **xForeverGamerx: I usually work on both stories at the same time, jumping from one to the other. It's a skill I've picked up on.**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: Yay cookies! The chip please!**

 **StoriesUnleashed: Easy there, Sans. We do puns in Undertale, not Cuphead… actually, there are puns here. Never mind.**

 **kitgirl91: Thanks!**

 **FrostyAngelWings: Thanks!**

 **Yorkmanic88: The reason why I said Tim Burton at the end there was while the movie wasn't great, it made more sense with the shrinking part. It's impossible for the clothes to change with her. I was looking at it more in a realistic sense… which is odd, since this is a cartoon, but whatever. She's already her normal size. That's why the boys and Dice were booted out at the end.**

 **AngelIsAmazing (Mary): Why thank you! I pride myself in trying to keep each story in top condition.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

How… peculiar.

The three moved towards their next debtor, taking their time after stopping for a bite to eat at the boardwalk again. _Hot dogs. What was it with toons and hot dogs? Was it just a Disney thing, or…?_ Nicky shook her head, and focused on the two boys beside her. Cuphead was visibly determined, as he should be. They were so close to the end now. Mugman had a happy smile on his face, and seemed to just be enjoying the time with his brother and new frie-were they friends?

That was the question that was bothering her. Nicky no longer saw them just as toons, but as average kids with… quirks, she decided. Before, she was only tolerating them because of her contract. To get out of the Devil's employment. Now though… she could almost say they were her friends. And that… that hurt her the most out of this deal.

The three stood in front of the garbage dump, hearing the machines whirling in the background. "What exactly do we have to fight here, Cuphead?" Nicky put her hands on her hips, looking around. "I'm not seeing any boss here." She didn't see much of anyone out here.

"We're looking for Dr. Kahl," Cuphead responded. "Uh, more like, his machinery." He knew the man wasn't physically strong, and with his intelligence… he planned for an interesting scrap in the junkyard. "Mugs, get out the plane. We're goin' up." Tossing the planes to the ground, they began climbing in.

"Hold it." They paused, as Nicky seemed to have an internal conflict. The girl seemed hesitant, and confused. Her hands were clenching her cloak, and they wondered what was bothering her so. "I-I'm going with you guys on this one." She hadn't been up in their planes since her first fight. May as well get used to it, if she wanted to make herself more useful. "Mugman, those planes can adjust their size, right? Can't we expand it more so I can sit more comfortably?"

Mugman shrugged, and with a few well-placed buttons, the rear stretched out. Nicky grabbed the goggles handed to her, and stepped in. Not too much of a difference, but she had more leg room now. "This match will get red hot, guys. You ready?" Cuphead called, as the propellers began to pick up in speed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Now GO!" Nicky cried. The planes took off into the sky, and as the got further into the junkyard, they found their target. Dr. Kahl, with his mad scientist purple hair, mustache, and goatee grinned maliciously from the top of a giant robot. Wiggling his eyebrows in anticipation above bright green glasses, the head closed above him, trapping him inside. Nicky watched the robot boot up, and began slowly walking backwards, being controlled from the cockpit.

 _The… the Iron Giant._ "Laser! Hustle, Mugs!" Cuphead yelled. A yellow laser shot of of its head, and they swerved upwards to avoid it. Then why not make things more difficult by firing small rockets from its chest, and a machine that sent up a giant laser blocking their flight path!? And heck, why not make that laser from before LARGER! "Aw, come on!"

"This is madness!" Nicky screamed. "Someone parry that pink thing making the laser! We can't avoid it otherwise!"

"I got it!" Mugman shouted, diving in the plane to avoid the burst of light from the robot's head, he slapped the pink machine, and the laser turned off. As the laser from the head returned to its yellow, smaller color, Mug noticed something. "Cuphead! It's guiding in our direction! It's tracking us!"

"Split up! It can't follow both of us!" The red and blue planes divided, managing to keep the lasers busy with taking out the rockets and the device-made laser. Mugman let out a loud whoop as he blasted a hole in the robot's chest. The robot's arms dropped, sneaking under them to the back, and summoned a giant magnet. "Full speed, guys!"

The planes were being pulled down, and they fought against the magnetism. The laser head was still working, and now he was firing rocket bombs that exploded to resemble his face. _Egotistic, much?_ Nicky thought.

The robot began to break down though, showing progress. While the bombs kept coming, the head laser was gone. Instead, it was replaced with a mouth cannon. It's head opened up, and fired large nuts and bolts at the three. "Go for the heart!" Nicky yelled. "It's the weak spot!" Cuphead winked at her, and went full-on nuke mode. He reappeared beside them after exploding the robot, and sending the head flying around them with bomb attacks. _I really need to ask about how that power works. You don't just… turn into a bomb with a… plane._

"We're almost there, guys!" Cuphead called. The head moved to the front of them, still going backwards, and Dr. Kahl popped out of the top. Holding the joysticks to control the machine, he began to cackle madly. A giant red diamond was lifted out of the robot's mouth, eyes glowing yellow. The gem launched energy blasts from it, and they swerved wildly to avoid the barrage.

There were also controlled metal pillars rising from the trash heaps below, trying to cut them off. "Hating this!" Nicky yelled, gripping her seat. Plane travel: her least favorite way of fighting by far. And why did the guy use something akin to chaos emeralds in battling? Some messed up relative of Dr. Eggman? The diamond was swapped for a silver one, and the attack continued. Bullets repeatedly rammed his machine, showing no sign of slowing down.

"Wait… YES!" Cuphead threw his arms up in the air, shouting. The robot head began to fall apart as it blew up, and the scientist's hair was sticking out at odd angles while his clothes were in shreds. The head began to fall from the sky, and crashed atop one of the trash mountains. "Ha ha! Woo hoo! Woo!"

"Alright, kid. Wind it down a little. Let's go get that contract." Diving down in his plane, Nicky blinked at the precision of his aim. With an outstretched hand and flying on his side, Cuphead snatched the contract from the air as it fluttered in the breeze, having slipped from his lab coat. Flying back up to meet them, he pointed out towards the ocean.

"Our second last debtor is out there. No use in landing now." Fair enough.

They flew high over Inkwell, and Nicky chuckled. "Good aim, Cuphead. Not many people can pull stunts like that off in a plane as old as this." Her laughs increased, seeing his head bubble faintly. She wasn't as clueless as she thought King made her out to be. She knew the boy had some sort of weird crush on her. Maybe not a crush, but he liked her in some way. It was sweet, but it was definitely way more wrong than Dice's interest in her. At least he was an adult. The sadist had at least that going for him, but that's it.

The Iron Giant. It was one of her favorite films to watch with her dad when she was a kid. Absolutely sad and made her cry every time, but her favorite. No childish stuff in there, no sir. It was intense for an animated film. While she didn't mean for it to happen, the fight reminded her that… time was running up. Two contracts left, and… she would have to bid them farewell.

"Here we go!" Blinking from her daze, Nicky watched Cuphead level his plane out with Mugman's. "Nicky, get in!"

"Wha-why?" He wanted her to jump planes!? Was he-did he crack his cup!?

"Because Cala's going to put up a heck of a fight, and it'll be much easier if you were with me!" Well… she couldn't exactly argue with that logic. Cuphead was far more the experienced fighter of the group. But did she really have to jump planes? "Jump in three!" Apparently, she did!

Undoing the belt keeping her in, she gripped the plane as she stood up, making it wobble. "Okay, okay. Y-you got this, Nick." The wings for each plane were as balanced as they were gonna get, meaning she'd have to sprint. "O-one, t-two… three!" Her foot hit the edge of Mugman's wing, and she launched herself into an extended red plane. Adjusting herself as fast as she could and buckling herself back in, she gave a shaky thumps up. "I-I'm good!"

Mugman readjusted his plane's size, and lowered himself below Cuphead. Cuphead glanced over his shoulder, watching the teen shake. Yeah… maybe they could have landed to swap her. Whoops. "You okay?" She gave a breathless nod, and he turned around. "Oh, golly." Out in the ocean, which they had just entered, was Cala Maria. Purple tentacles draped over her face as she rose out of the water, her green tail scales shimmering in the waves. Purple gills were on her arms, but that was all Nicky could see. She was hunched over, hiding the rest of herself. "You ready, Mugs?"

"I'm ready, Cuphead! Let's take her down!" Mugman replied, inching forward in his seat. He was ready. They just had her and one other person left. This was easy. This was a cake walk. This was-!

"Yoo hoo!"

Their faces dropped their readiness, and Nicky watched both boys blush immediately. No wonder. This mermaid was.. well, Mugman summed it up quite nicely.

"Oh no! She's cute!" It was like if Betty Boop turned into a mermaid with an octopus for hair. Not really Nicky's level of cuteness, but… wow.

"Oh darn it!" Cuphead cursed. "Mugman, we gotta-Mugman?"

"It's too late, brother! I'm going in!" The blue plane dove down towards Cala Maria, but not firing any bullets.

"Is he insane!? He's getting too close!" Nicky yelled. "Mugman, no!"

"Mugman, yes!" Cuphead and Nicky winced as the mermaid's hand flat-out swatted Mugman out of the sky, sending him spiraling towards the beach of the island. "It was worth it!" His voice echoed, before a soft boom was heard from behind them.

"Dang. He's out," Nicky groaned. Curse boys and their childish crushes! "Cuphead, can we-?"

"We're going in, Nicky. Hang on tight." Nodding, she gripped the seat. Cala Maria had aqua eyes, wore a top composed of large bright blue sea shells, and the octopus' tentacles curled up to give a clear few of her face. She dragged her hand up, and Nicky gave a small scream as the plane was pushed around through the air. A sea… horse? It looked like a horse in a tube, was spraying water up from under them, throwing them off course.

Cala Maria dove under, waving her arms while laughing, and resurfaced with a large yellow fish. Squeezing it, she fired smaller blue, electric fish at them. Not too hard to avoid, except when the big fish flew out of her hands and almost hit them.

An angry sea turtle in a bowler hat raised his fists, swimming under them. From his shell, he launched a large black spiky bomb, that exploded to launch several black bullets at them. While they were busy with that attack, ghost pirates were launched from her as she mimicked a sound akin to a fog horn. "What's with the swords and the bombs!?" Nicky screamed.

"Puffer fish!" Cuphead yelled. Orange and a few pink fish drifted up into the air, and the boy parried the available targets. They tensed, seeing two large electric eels come up on either side of the mermaid. With a painful shriek, they bit onto her sides, and electrocuted Cala Maria. In a flash of yellow electricity, the mermaid was replaced with a gorgon.

"Gorgon? Oh no. Cuphead, be careful! Her gaze can turn you to stone!" The tentacle hair had turned into a series of purple snakes, her eyes were now yellow, sharp fangs, and her skin was a pale green. Before they could attack, Nicky felt the wind drain from her lungs, and everything close in on her. Fighting against her cocoon, she broke free from her stone tomb. Cuphead did too, but fell out of the plane doing so. The boy grabbed the gears of the plane underneath, hanging from the wheels. "CUPHEAD!"

"I-I'm fine! Nicky, keep firing! Don't stop!" He called, even though he knew she couldn't see him. Nicky, with as much balance as she did jumping planes, moved to the front, and grabbed the steering wheel. "Keep firing, and void getting hit! I'll keep firing from down here!"

"Bu-but I-!?" She couldn't do this! This was crazy! More eels came up around her, crackling with electricity, and spewed bullets at her. "Aah!" She pulled them upwards, and looked at the buttons. Okay, okay. So there were the normal attacks, and then the nuke power up the boys could pull off. No way could she even attempt that. Who knew how that could affect her, and Cuphead below? "B-bombs… I have bombs!" Launching the larger sized bombs from the plane, she blew up each eel, turning them back into crumbling stone. The moment the last one was defeated, Cala Maria's body turned to stone itself.

Well, all except her head.

Laughing her head broke off from the stone as it sank into the water, and began moving inside of a large cave closer to the island. The tentacles fired green skulls from their mouths, and she kept herself as balanced in the tunnel as she could. She didn't want Cuphead falling onto the coral under them. Several spiked pillars blocked the way, and Nicky either ascended or descended to avoid the hit. "You're doing great, Nicky!" Cuphead called. "Keep it up-stone!"

"Yikes!" She came close to bashing her head off, flying close to the ceiling to avoid the green light that would have turned them to stone again. Straightening up, she brushed her forehead. "O-okay, girl. Time to wrap this up. Cuphead, hold on tight!" She spun the plane in a circle like he had done, and one of the larger black missiles zoomed out of the plane and directly into Cala Maria's face. "Victory!"

Eyes closed in defeat, she continued drifting through the cavern as a lone snake played a violin. Nicky watched his hand reach up over the edge, and helped pull Cuphead back into the plane. "That-not bad, Nicky. Oh, my arms are killin' me." He rubbed his elbow, and grinned. "Let's get outta here. We're meet up with her to grab her contract once she has her body.

"Can't get something when you're just a head, huh?" She turned around, and began flying back to shore. Once they got close enough, they could see Mugman nursing his head on a rock. The blue plane was still stuck in the sand, with a single wheel spinning. "Mugs! Hey!"

"Golly! Nicky, you're flying!" He ran over as they landed, and Cuphead and Nicky hopped out of the cockpit. "What happened?"

"We…" Nicky started, but glanced over at Cuphead. He shrugged, not really sure what to say either. "It's not important, kid. Just that I didn't really plan on having impromptu flying lessons." They heard the waters shift behind them, and a regular sized Cala Maria swam up to them, rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh, guys?" Mugman still had clear stars in his eyes, and Cuphead chuckled.

"Go on, bro. Go get the contract from the nice lady," he teased. Mugman slowly moved over to the edge of the water, looking nervously at his feet. Cala Maria smiled gently, and put her hand on the top of his head.

"Here you go, blue one." She handed him her contract, and patted the rim of his mug. "I am sorry for attacking you." Mugman's head bubbled, with a blue blush on cheeks. Cala Maria giggled, and kissed his forehead.

"Aah…" Mugman fell backwards onto the sand, smiling sweetly in the air. Nicky and Cuphead laughed, as Cala Maria looked down at him confused.

"Is he fine?" She asked worriedly.

"He's better than fine. Thank you for the contract, Cala Maria," Nicky said. The mermaid's face fell at her words, and Nicky immediately knew why. Soul contract. Not just some random piece of paper, but they were hunting down papers that would doom the victims. "I-I'm so sorry," she mumbled, looking down.

Cala Maria sighed. "It is… alright. Good luck, you three." She flipped backwards, tail fully coming out of the water before diving. Her shape under the water vanished, and they were left alone once again.

"Cuphead, this-do we have to do this?" She asked. "No one deserves this."

"Mugs and I have been discussing that. But… not here." He looked around, and went to shrink the plane. Taking their goggles, he tossed them into the cockpit so they shrank with the machine. "It's be best if we did this without fear of a certain fiend spying on us."

"Fiend?" Well, she supposed that's a nice way of calling King. "Okay. Hmm… we have one last contract, right? Now what? It's not really supper yet. Should we take a break?" Cuphead grinned, and exchanged a look with his younger brother. Winking, he held out his hand. "Huh?"

"You said you wanted to see the island from a better view, remember? Come on, let's get to hikin'." He grabbed her hand, and began dragging the girl towards the mountain. Taking the lead, he began hiking up the rocky trail."These paths go all over the mountains, with fields scattered in between."

"I know. I actually woke up in one of them, really close to the casino's entrance." Swatting a branch out of her face, she used her hand to flip her hood down. "This place… i-it's different. It's not like home. Everything's so… relaxed, and peaceful. I-it's amazing…"

"Nicky, is something bothering you?" Mugman asked. Her face was much more tense now, despite her words. "You seem upset."

"I… I don't know, Mugs." Nicky pulled her hand out of Cuphead's, and sped up her walk. "Guys, I-I can't believe I'm saying this, but I haven't had people this close to me in years. Your weird dorks are the first people I can consider f… fri… friends." The word seemed so foreign coming from her. "I have to go home. Not sure how yet, but I have to. I-I need to. My parents need me. A-and I know that. B-but I don't want to never see you guys again!" Her voice raised at the end. Clenching her fist, she gave an angry yell and slammed her hand into a tree. Her bones ached on impact, but she didn't think she broke anything… or bled.

"If we knew what brought you here, couldn't you use the same thing to come back and visit?" Cuphead suggested. Nicky tearfully shook her head.

"I've already thought of it, but it's impossible. No doubt the boss and King would jump at the chance to control that ability." King already said the Devil was looking into how she ended up there, and it terrified her. By now, she had somewhat calmed down. Taking her anger out on the tree helped a bit. "I… I hated cartoons, guys. My last name, Iwerks, was the cause of so much bullying in junior and senior high school. All because one of the creators of the freakin' mouse had that name too. I mean, it could have been worse. I could have been Disney. People, they… mocked me, and it hurt. It hurt, so much! When I ended up here, I thought it was a dream. But when the Devil nearly killed me by ripping my throat out, I-I had never been so terrified."

"He almost WHAT!?" Cuphead and Mugman cried. They had stopped walking as the trail leveled out, and stared up at her in horror. He-? She had to be kidding, right? But that explained why she was so weak when she came back with King... what happened? And... why didn't she tell them she was almost killed then and there?

"Killed me. Twice, actually. Cuphead, I need to leave this place, but what about you two?" She dropped down to sit on the dirt, holding her head in her hands. "I don't like to say goodbye." Flinching, she felt two hands on her shoulders. Mugman and Cuphead had sat down on either side, smiling pitiably up at her.

"Then we'll enjoy the time we have until ya leave. Just because you have to find a way to get home, doesn't mean we can't help ya. Once this deal's up, then it's your turn." Nicky blinked, and wiped at her face.

"I-I'm sorry. Heh. I-I can't even recall the last time I was this… open, about stuff. I don't feel feelings. That's just not my thing." Mugman giggled at her awkward phrase.

"Well, maybe you can feel things." Nicky barked out a laugh, and wrapped her arms around them.

"Maybe I can. Maybe I… whoa." They had reached the height they wanted on the mountain. They could see everything from their seat. The buildings, boats, and warehouses of isle three, all the way to the forest and gardens of isle one. Which meant that right under their feet, was the casino itself. Standing up, Nicky felt the cool breeze blow her hair around her shoulders, and smiled. "This is… wow."

"It's a swell view, ain't it?" Cuphead remarked. The boys had stood up too, soaking in the look. Far off over the ocean, the sun was starting to set, bathing the landscape in a golden glow. "Want to get something for supper before hunting down the last debtor? They're gonna take a while to find."

"Find? Cuphead, who is the last guy?" Cuphead shook his head, confusing her.

"Not who. What. The last guy is the phantom train, and if we want their contract, we have to go hunting for them along the abandoned railroad." The railroad. She had followed the tracks when heading to the casino's entrance-wait, back up. They had to track down a ghost train!?

"How hard is that gonna be?" Nicky asked, looking down at Cuphead.

"Uh, well… we best get to eatin' if we wanna find 'em in time." Nicky nodded, but kept still. "Aren't we goin'?"

"Can we wait a-a little longer? This is… I need this." Cuphead and Mugman laughed, and they all sat down again. "Mugs, Cups… thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome, Nicky," they echoed together. They leaned on her shoulders, and silently watched the island below. _I'll get home; one way or another, I will._ Nicky rested her hands on the backs of their heads, exhaling. _And I_ _ **will**_ _find a way to see them again._

* * *

 **No King appearance here, but he will most certainly show up in the next chapter.**

 **This story was never meant to be particularly large. Just a random idea I had had at the moment. Thanks though, to everyone who's been enjoying it. We're not at the end yet, but we're close.**

 **By the way, the next chapter might be somewhat delayed. You know, with Christmas coming up and all. I should have it out within next week though.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	12. The Ghostly Express

**Disclaimer: Merry Christmas, and whatever holiday you celebrate! Seeing the timing for this chapter, I'm playing on the movie Polar Express. One of my faves to watch this time of year.**

 **This story is almost over now, and it's amazing we've reached over 100 reviews. Not too many chapters left to it. Just King and the Devil left, and a few other things.**

 **ultima-owner: I think so.**

 **RainbowCelin: No WiFi for two weeks? Bummer. Well, I'm certain I'll have many chapters in many stories for you to read by the time you come back.**

 **StoriesUnleashed: No. Puns!**

 **Yorkmanic88: Is it weird I know exactly what cartoon you're talking about?**

 **FrostyAngelWings: They're all sweet together, aren't they?**

 **kitgirl91: I'm not sure it was bravery, but more of the fear that she didn't want her and Cuphead to crash and drown.**

 **OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: My finals? Well… I've passed everything so far. Doesn't mean I passed the actual final itself though… there were tears.**

 **Laypselgod: Why thank you! I hope to set an example for anyone who wants to write a huge Cuphead story for this site. The fandom on here is still so young, I hope it gets larger.**

 **boss train: Makes sense. Bet King has friends on the other side.**

 **Guest: No one's gonna die. Though… that doesn't mean the boys will give him a bad time.**

 **GreenRoze: I don't abandon stories. I just go on stupid hiatuses.**

 **Brass: Sorry, but this is a one OC story. I already have what brought Nicky to Inkwell: the magical storybook itself. Adding anyone else at this point when the story's close to the climax would throw things off.**

 **RainbowCelin (again): Merry Christmas to you too!**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

With at least seven or six hours left until their deadline, the three began to trek back down the mountain. Nicky kept her hood down, knowing that there was little chance of some random person catching sight of her. It was nice to feel the cool air on her face. "Okay. A ghost… train. How do we find this?" She wasn't very sure how it worked. These tracks went all over the island, so how were they gonna find it in time?

"Find the tracks, and chase after the thing," Cuphead explained. _That's way too simple._ "There should be a trolley we can use to ride the trails to keep up with it. Aha! There we are!" An abandoned train station, collecting cobwebs and dust stood at the bottom of the mountain from where they descended. Two tracks were paired side by side, and on one was said tram. Mugman jumped onto it, while Nicky sat down on the old wood, lifting her legs up so that they didn't drag when it started moving. "These wheels should do the trick." Cuphead examined the front and back. There were no pumps, but two pink wheels on either end. "Parrying these should get us moving. You guys ready?" Mugman gave a small salute, and Nicky smirked.

"Ready when you are, kid. Let's go find our last debtor." With that, Cuphead parried off the front wheel, and the cart began to head off down the tracks. Nicky watched the barren, empty trees sail by, the wind whipping at her cover. "Hey, uh, guys… I was wondering if you knew about… about King?"

"What about King Dice?" Cuphead gave her an annoyed look. Why did she want to talk about him, after all he did to her?

"How exactly did he end up with the Devil? Certainly the guy must have some sort of reason for dooming his mortal self, right?" But… were they mortals? How long did toons live for? "Was it greed, or the lust for gambling? Does anyone know his story?"

"Golly, Nicky, why are you so curious about him?" Mugman asked.

"It's-well, it's not just him. I've been thinking about every person we've gone to so far, and it's… unfair. What did everyone do to sell their souls? Were they in a dark place and had no other options, or were they after power and wealth?"

"You've been thinkin' about this for a while, haven't you?" Cuphead said, parrying off the wheel again.

"Guess so. I don't want to see their souls handed over. I want to free them from the boss' reign. Not like I care if I can get King out of his control or not. Guy likes what he does. Sadistic monster," Nicky muttered to the side, making sure they didn't hear. The man enjoyed making her squirm a little too much. "How can we do that though?"

"Hmm… burn their contracts?" Mugman suggested. Cuphead and her turned to the younger boy. "We'd have to do it in the casino itself, but that ought to free everybody." Burning their contracts. That... that could work.

A loud train whistle echoed through the woods. "We got 'em!" Cuphead called. Nicky scrambled to her feet, and flipped up her hood. The three leaned to the side, see the train up ahead of them on the opposite tracks. "Here we go: a real high class battle!"

"You're up!" Nicky yelled. A large light blue ghost with a gaping hole in its face flew out of a window in the caboose. No eye, but plenty of teeth. It had a single yellow eye in the palm of each hand. Cackling, it did a weird dance, firing the eyeballs from its hands. Mugman and Cuphead steadied themselves on the moving platform, fingers glowing a light blue.

"One more," Cuphead said to himself. "One more, and we're through." With that, the boys began firing. Mugman kept the eyeballs at bay, as Cuphead attacked the ghost itself. Nicky stayed in the back, and watched a shadow come over the wood.

"Huh?" Looking up, she saw a pumpkin with wings carrying a pink brick. _Pink… parry-the wheels!_ That sneak of a train was trying to have them get too close to their attacker! "Mugs, above you!" Mugman hesitated, and looked up. Seeing the brick falling down, he quickly parried off it. The pumpkin flew away as fast as it came, leaving them alone.

"Thanks!" He called. The blue ghost let out a ghastly wail, and they felt their ride speed up. Cuphead landed back on his feet, and turned to them.

"Next stage!" He warned. Once they reached the next three carts, a giant of a skeleton burst from the roofs of the carts. Bony hands on either side of his huge head. A red conductor's hat on his head, and he looked around angrily. He slammed his hands down on the tracks, and Nicky felt the wind of the sudden movement through her cloak.

After the attack, he vanished, and reappeared on another cart. "The hands and head move with each attack! Don't get squished!" Nicky held out her hand down by the road, fingers barely missing the dirt, and managed to grab a rock off the ground. Grinning, she whirled it up in the air, taking out the pink brick falling down. Mugman parried to the side, making sure they weren't crushed under the skeleton.

"Nice hit, Nicky!" Cuphead complimented. The skeleton cried out, as he unleashed a blast of energy from his head. Once he landed back on the trolley, they were off again down the tracks. Three smoke stacks were in the middle of one cart, with two empty ones on either side. Just as the skeleton, two freaky toon heads burst out of the top. They were identical, with skinny necks, sharp fangs, and bright yellow eyes. _What the heck are those!?_ Nicky thought, stepping back cautiously.

Laughing, one of the heads took a deep breath, and unleashed a storm of electricity onto their side of the tracks. "PARRY!" Mugman and Nicky screamed. Cuphead hit the wheel as fast as he could, and they barely avoided the energy downpour. Taking shaky breathes, Mugman rejoined his brother in attacking the head above them. The head didn't seem to have as much life as the others, and melted into the cart as a pile of goo.

"One more!" Cuphead said. He parried off the opposite valve, moving them far back to avoid the next head's attack. All the while, Mugman fired at said toon and the ghosts popping out of the smoke stacks. The head melted, and they suddenly picked up speed once again. Nicky stumbled at the rush, and grabbed the wheel for support.

"Hey, guys! What's with the sudden change in speed?" She called. They were going a little too fast for her comfort.

"We're going down hill!" Oh snap, they were. The cart had began a sharp incline, and they stumbled along the top of their ride. The train whistle sounded again; the train's face twisting into one of rage. With a sharp yank, the front engine had broken free, chasing after them. Literally chasing. Its wheels had extended into long skinny legs, and its face glared maliciously down at them. Nicky caught a glimpse of pink in the back of the train, seeing where it was supposed to hook up with the rest of the machine.

"Hit that!" Cuphead followed her gaze, and grinned. Jumping up, he parried off the tail, and landed. A flaming heart was revealed as the door on its side flew open. Skeletal wheels were launched at them, which they either dodged or blasted away.

Nicky still kept her hold on the wheel, as they were close to going out of control. "We're not gonna make that turn." A sharp bend was right at the bottom of the hill, and while the train might be able to make it, they most certainly would not. Glancing back, she saw them firing green shots, which followed their designated target inside the train. With a loud boom, the fire went out and the tank exploded. The train cried out in pain, as it struggled to regain its balance. Mugman snatched the contract out of the air, as it fell out from where the heart was.

"I got it!" He waved it in the air.

"Okay. Time to go. Cuphead, Mugman! Whatever you do, don't let go of me!" The boys seemed confused, but ran over to her. She grabbed them, and tucked them under her arms. Feeling them grab at her cloak, she inhaled and jumped off the cart. The train had slowed down, but their ride shot off the tracks, and crashed off the island and into the sea below. Groaning, Nicky struggled to get up. "Th… thankfully that shrub there broke our fall."

The brothers groaned in reply, and they pulled themselves out of the branches. _No thorns, so that was an added bonus._ Dusting the pine needles off, they looked back up at the train. The thing was whining like a dog, as it moved back to reattach itself to the rest of the cars. Nicky sighed, and rubbed the back of her neck. "C'mon. We have a bit of a hike to get back." They were probably on the far other side of the island, which meant a long walk to the casino.

Going past the injured train, they made their way back along the tracks. Cuphead, using some persuasion, managed to get the older teen to take her hood down again. "Somethin' still bothering you?" He asked. Nicky tugged at her short hair, giving a small cry of exasperation.

"I don't get how people go in their and are willing to bet their freakin' souls. Sure, the people are easily persuaded, but it's the Devil's business, **his** casino, that's driving some to make their deals. He's running businesses into the ground, and taking hard earned money. Cuphead, was this place… ever nicer than it is now?"

"I… I dunno." He never really thought about it. Elder Kettle didn't talk too much about the younger days of Inkwell Isle, and he was never really interested in its history. "Might be somethin' worth looking into."

"You know… the decade your world is based on is very historic in mine. The Great Depression. Hard to earn a living due to the low amount of jobs, so people took to gambling. The sin industry, is what they called it. Kinda ironic here, when the literal Devil runs the casino." She wondered if that was the case of King. Was he trying to strike it rich too, and got too deep into the addiction of what the boss had to offer? Power, status, wealth…

Nicky shook her head, ridding herself of her wandering thoughts. It wasn't important. The older toon wasn't her concern. She could help Mugman and Cuphead, and possibly save the other citizens of the islands, but she knew it was too late for him.

"Well, when we get back, it's time to go take Dice down a peg," Cuphead announced. "We can't waste any more time than we already have. Who knows what tricks he'll have to slow us down from getting to the Devil."

Were they really planning on battling for the right to destroy those papers? Certainly, they were strong enough, but… but the DEVIL!? That was crazy! Nicky knew first-hand how dangerous he was, and knew for a fact it would not be an easy feat. But… but she trusted them, to give that demon a run for his money. She needed to get out of her contract, and so did the boys. "I trust you two." Their heads spun up to look at her. "To defeat them. To free the townspeople. You guys… you can do it." Mugman beamed, and happily took her hand. "Hehe."

Cuphead rolled his eyes, and took her other hand. "Let's go get 'em."

* * *

He watched, quite calmly actually, as the trio went past. Didn't put it past them to get the train's contract. Though, he could have gone without his doll almost flying out into the ocean. Not too shabby, havin' the guts to jump off the tram.

They were right, o' course. They had to go through him if they wanted to see the boss. And he ain't gonna let them pass so easily.

Only once did she reach the boss himself would he lose truly her, and they had to go through him first. Though… no doubt she wouldn't just stand by and let him and his crew fight those two finks. If he wanted to beat 'em, he'd have to get her outta the way. Didn't want her gettin' harmed again. Doll didn't need any more scars on that lovely soft skin of hers.

Right now, it was 'bout time to prepare his court for a scrap. Maybe make special arrangements for darling in his room too. No place safer than there for her… for now. King chuckled darkly at that. What fun did he have in store for his sweet doll once he mopped the floor with those boys. With a final gaze at the back of the raven haired girl, he disappeared into the ground.

Nicky shivered, clutching her cloak tighter to her. "Hey, guys? Is it just me or… never mind. It's probably just the wind." Wind, her butt.

King really had to learn to be more discrete in his spying.

* * *

 **So, it's a short chapter. But I've been running around, visiting family, and enjoying the holidays. Plus, there's not too much left to this story. King Dice's fight is gonna be a pretty large chapter in itself, and I didn't want to go into that right away.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	13. All Bets are Off!

****Disclaimer: Well, my Christmas was… interesting. Power got knocked out by high winds in the afternoon, and didn't return until almost a full day later. Shame. It threw off so many turkey dinners. Anyways, happy new year! Welcome to 2018!****

 ** **Brass: Merry Christmas!****

 ** **RainbowCelin: Thanks. I know what it's like to have someone recovering from that. A good friend of mine lost movement in his arm, and is just now being able to move his fingers again.****

 ** **StoriesUnleashed: Sans, NO!****

 ** **FrostyAngelWings: Aren't we all?****

 ** **ultima-owner: Which no doubt played an important role in the making of this game.****

 ** **GreenRoze: Hehehehe.****

 ** **kitgirl91: This chapter… it's gonna get intense.****

 ** **Nekolover3: Well, there's only the one alternate ending. I didn't really think about going down that route. But… one of my friends did suggest an AU where King does win the bet, and things… get dark really quickly. I'm not sure I'd write it though. It is seriously dark.****

 ** **Maya The Turtle: No one falls in love with anyone. It remains a simple crush, and that's all.****

 ** **boss train: I don't exactly know what that term means. The thing you're saying about Dice.****

 ** **Rub37: YOU'RE UP! WALLOP!****

 ** **W**** ** **ARNING!**** ** **This chapter gets… a little dark. If you feel the need to skip that part, just follow the line breaks. You've been warned. However, I have gone back and edited that section. So... I guess it's better now?****

"Speaking"

 _ _Thinking__

" ** **Reading**** "

 **Edited: Apr. 30/18**

* * *

The casino stood tall, proud, and ominous in front of the trio; the smoke drifted out of the volcanoes around the edges and back of the building. Nicky bit her lip, a surge of nervousness sweeping over her. She-they got this. They were going to take down King and the Devil. N-no problem! __No… problem.__ Yeah, she'd find a problem in this. No doubt about it.

They marched, slow and shakily confident to the front door. Mugman was far more nervous than he would have liked to admit, compared to his brother and new friend, but he was ready. He wasn't as timid as he was before when he started this mission-well… he was still somewhat tense, but he was getting better at it. His pace was slower then the the other two, and he kept glancing back at the shrinking hole that was the entrance to the cavern. The setting sun getting smaller and smaller. He was stronger though. He could do this, and he ready to free everyone from that demon's reign. Maybe even that cute mermaid too… __ah!__ __Snap out of it, Mugs! Focus!__

Cuphead was by far the most determined, practically stomping the dirt under his feet as he kept up with Nicky's longer strides. He was through being pushed around, and being played for a fool. This was his chance. His chance at redemption and to make things right. To atone for his mistakes. Mugman and Nicky didn't pity him, even though his brother knew it was their fault they were in that mess in the first place. Heck, Nicky even told him her most treasured secret in return for him explaining his burden, just to gain his trust that was rocked so badly in just a few short hours before she met them.

Real life… wow. He'd seen a lot these past two days, but that topped everything by far. Puffing his chest out in pride and confidence, he sped up towards the door.

Nicky was... more in between. She knew that was she wasn't the same as she started this job. She didn't hate toons-well, almost all toons-anymore. She saw the brothers for who they were. Brothers. Children who got into trouble: one for the fun of it, and the other trying to get them out of it. While physics were blown out the window, and magic was a common principal that existed here, it wasn't as different than her own world. True, she could have gone without that shrinking debacle, and the whole… obsessive King Dice and murderous Devil, but it was an experience she wouldn't try and ignore. She was not going to forget this when she returned home. Not if. When. She ****was**** going to return home. The Devil was by no means going to stop her. She was confident, and nervous, but above all… ready to get back her own contract.

"So… here we are," she said, breaking the silence. "Ready for this, guys?"

"I'm ready," Cuphead grinned, pounding a fist into an open palm. "Mugs?"

"I'm ready." Mugman took a sip of the contents in his head through his straw, and sighed. "There he is." King was standing at the door, a cigar in his hands. His stance seemed so casual, but Nicky could see how… angry, the older man was. __This isn't gonna go well.__ "Brother?" Cuphead reached into his shorts and pulled out the seven contracts. Up the stairs they went, and King looked down at the three from his smoke. Cuphead flashed the papers in his hand, smirking.

"We've got all of your debtors, Dice. Let us through to see the Devil," he demanded. He stuffed the papers away and crossed his arms. There was no room for argument. He wanted to end this. Now. King held his hands up in mock surprise, giving them a sly grin.

"Well, lookee here! You actually pulled it off… but you've made me lose a bet!" __A bet?__ Nicky repeated in her head. What bet was he talking about? His eyes moved over to her, and his grin widened. "Shame, really. I'd have liked to win this prize fair and square."

"Bet? When did that happen? What on earth did you have to bet… with." He didn't. H-he didn't… d-did he…? "You didn't be-you bet me?" His silence… that was all she needed. She gave that sleaze a second chance and he blew it already!? "Why!? Why did you do this!?"

"Hehe. Sorry, doll. That's for me to know, and for you to find out real soon," he leered. He moved closer to the three, easily looming over them. "And for that, you two ain't seein' the boss just yet. We're gonna play a little game first!" With that, he swiftly moved forward, and grabbed Mugman and Cuphead's wrists.

"Hey!" Cuphead grabbed his hand, trying to pull himself free. Mugman did the same, trying to pry off Dice's hand. "Let us go!"

"Get away from them!" Nicky lashed forward, ready to tackle him. She barely had time to register the manager's dark chuckles before a plot hole-a PLOT HOLE-opened up under her. "Aahhh!"

"Nicky!" Cuphead and Mugman shouted, as they were dragged into the casino. The hole closed up, showing no sign that the girl was ever there. As they were pulled towards the main room, Cuphead glared hotly at King Dice. "What did you do with her!?"

"That's none of your concern, kid. Darlin' is just fine." She was right where she needed to be. Far away from these two mugs, and the brawl that was about to go down. "Here ya go, boys!" He threw them into the room, and Cuphead and Mugman lifted themselves off the floor. Their faces paled, as a circle of grim grinning employees surrounded them. "Keep 'em busy, but don't get too carried away. I got a lady to attend to. Better luck next time, cupfaces!" He slipped back out of the room, and locked the door. Cackling, he spun on his heels, vanishing through the floor; the sounds of a scrap started the moment it closed.

* * *

Nicky felt herself meet bright artificial light, and was not-so-gracefully launched out of the hole and onto the floor. "Whoa!" Rolling, she landed onto her butt and sprang to her feet as fast as she could. She didn't have time to be annoyed with the unnecessary transportation. She had to get out of wherever this place was, and get to Cuphead and Mugman were.

"Where is here, anyway?" It was like her bedroom in the casino, so she knew she didn't leave the area altogether. But this new room was larger. More decorative. A crystal golden chandelier with varying colored diamonds hung in the middle of the room, and a door led off to the washroom just as her room did. A record player sat atop of an oaken dresser, filling the room with quiet jazz. The bed was much larger, with a royal purple comforter and pillowcases, and there was a large closet opposite of her. "Am I… oh no." __You have got to be kidding me.__ She was in his room.

She was in King's room.

"Aw, I'm screwed." She marched over to the door, and shook the knob. "Locked. Perfect." He planned this. He planned to have her end up in here. But… why? Grumbling, she began looking around the room. She needed something to bust out of here. "No other doors though. No windows. The door's locked from the other side… and there isn't anything in here to break down the wall."

"Well, I don't want my doll gettin' away, now, do I?" She turned back to the door, and stepped back. King leaned against the door, her only exit, and smirked at her. His arms were crossed his chest, balancing on his heels as to try and rest his feet. __Why am I feeling like prey to a predator right now?__

"King," she greeted bluntly. "You mind letting me out of here?" He shook his head, standing up and smoothly slunk towards her. Nicky frowned at that, and continued keeping her space from the toon. Every step he took, she moved back as well, shaking slightly. Why was she so nervous? This… this wasn't like her. "King, let me out. I need to go help them."

"You really wanna know what that bet was? What was at stake here?" Her back hit the wall, and King lifted a hand to cup her chin. Grimacing, she could feel his hot breath on her face; his green eyes sparkled wickedly. "Your soul, kid. Your contract. If he won, you would've belonged to him. Now, wouldn't that be just awful?" They bet her soul. W-why? Why!? When did this happen!? "However, if I won, my dear… hehe. You would belong to me. I'd be able to do whatever I so please with ya, doll." His other hand moved up to wrap around her wrists, gripping them together. Nicky struggled against him, hissing. She could've sworn she heard a faint cracking sound from under his hands. __H-he's breaking my wrists!__

"Let me go! King Dice, let me go!" She stared at the door behind the towering man. Forget being angry, she was terrified now! __Do whatever he pleased, h-he wouldn't. H-he wouldn't!__ "Cuphead! Mugman! Anyone! Ah!" His grip tightened, and her hands paled from the lack of blood flow.

"Now, what happened to callin' me King?" He asked, adjusting his hold on her. No need to be lettin' her get away so easily. "Listen, doll. You won't be hearin' from those two for much longer, doll. Especially once I'm through with 'em." That got her to look back at him. _Wh-what does he mean by that?_ "No need to be fussin' over them no more."

"You… what are you gonna do with them!? What are you gonna do with me!?" A harsh tug sent her stumbling forward into his chest. His body shook under her in deep chuckles, and he brought her face up to stare at him. Her panic-stricken to his wickedly thrilled.

"I'm gonna do the best I can, darling." King lifted her up on her toes, and pressed his mouth on hers. Nicky stiffened, and her will to fight kicked in again tenfold. **_**_NOPE!_**_** _ _Wrong, wrong, wrong! This was wrong! You do NOT kiss someone like this! Against their will, when you know for a fact the other person doesn't return the feelings! This is freaking sexual harassment__! She ranted in her head. Nicky wrenched her body around, trying to break free. The cartoon was strong. Much stronger than he looked, and could easily snap her wrists if he so pleased. Growling at the fact she wasn't reciprocating in the gesture, he twisted her wrists and shoved Nicky roughly onto the bed sideways, her sore and bruised hands finally free of their binds. __Wh… why did he let me go?__ Groaning, she struggled to lift herself back up, just as the toon moved closer to her.

Shame. He was a tad disappointed he couldn't get her to cooperate. But no matter. Fixing his tie, he paused to wipe some of the saliva off his mouth. He had an image to uphold, after all. No need to be lookin' shoddy. King leaned down to stroke the side of her face, smirking darkly. "That was just a sample of what's to come, doll. I highly suggest not fightin' against me next time. You might not like what happens. Until then, my queen." He gave a bow, his eyes never leaving the girl before vanishing the same way he came; straight through the floor. The jazz music still continued to play, though it didn't help ease Nicky's nerves. She... she was alone again. He wasn't here. Slowly, she reached up to touch her own lips. Lowering her hand, she stared at the spit on her fingers.

"AaaAAHHHHH!" She screamed, and ran at the door while stumbling on shaking legs. Even with her hands barely working, and her nerves fired up, she rammed her fists against the wood. Over, and over again. Forget it if she broke bones! Forget it if she could never use them again! She had to get out of here! Each time she hit the door, her hands ached more and more, and she could make out blood beginning to trickle from the scratches on her skin that the wood created. Her once white gloves now were beginning to stain red. "Please, anyone! Let me OUT!" She rammed her fists one last time, before her knees gave out, making her slide to the floor. Her head rested against the exit, and tears ran down her face. "Please… someone. A-anyone. Let me out of here."

She gave him a second chance… and he threw it back in her face. She thought there was at least some shred of a good person in him, and this was how he gives back!? A se… a se… no. God no. He-when did this happen? When did he bet her soul!? Why... why was he doing this to her? "Cuphead… Mugman… wh-where are you?" She flipped her hood up, moving to the wall beside the door and drew her knees to her chest. Hugging herself tightly, she continued to quietly sob, hood flipped back over her tear stained face.

The clock ticked by, and not five minutes later, a loud rapping came from the door. "Cloakville is not accepting any visitors!" She shouted through a choked cry. The door knocked again, much louder and harsher than last time. And then… a click.

The door was open.

Nicky's head snapped up, and she jumped to her feet in a rush. She slid to the entrance, wrenched it open, and went to run out. Only... she ended up knocking into something.

 _ _Or someone.__ The grizzly furred chest was warm against her face, and she heard a dark chuckle. "Well, well, well. Lookee who I just found. My li'l debtor collector herself." Paling, she felt a clawed hand rest on her head, tilting it back so the Devil could get a good look at her terrified face. "Figured Dice would try and pull a fast one on me. So, toots, how 'bout we have a nice long chat in my office?"

* * *

Cuphead and Mugman, chipped, battered, burned, stood determined on the other side of the casino. The games, tables, and chairs were strewn about. Shattered glass from screens and alcohol glasses scattered the floor, and the large chandelier in the middle of the room hung precariously from its hook. The court was lying against the edges of the battlefield, nursing their own wounds. King Dice himself, panting, stood in front of the stage. His uniform was tattered and torn, same as the brothers' clothes. Two kids... two snot-nosed brats weren't supposed to be this hard to take down!

Hehe. Luckily for him, one of the smart bonuses of havin' the boss gift him with an increase in his normal powers, he could also decrease the height of those mugs. The wonders of being the right-hand man of the Devil himself, he supposed. Initially, he had thrown the two boys onto one of the game tables, and fired his cards at them.

Who would've thought they'd fight back with so much force!?

Cuphead and Mugman had both used their energy blasts from their heads… and ended up obliterating the table altogether. From there, the three showed no mercy towards each other. Cards and finger blasts soared from one side of the room to the other, neither giving an inch. The court had to duck and hide behind wreckage to avoid getting hit by any misfires. They-those boys weren't... they weren't gonna take him down. He had to keep going. He had to win! There was no way in the nine realms of Inkwell hell would he let these boys succeed! Darlin' was ****his!****

Cuphead growled, feeling some of the liquid in his head drip down his face from a nasty chip in his rim. __One… more. Just… one… more!__ Inhaling, he looked over at Mugman, and nodded. The younger brother grinned, and held out his hand. Interlocking fingers and with a strong throw, he threw Cuphead into the air as high as he could. They were all out of energy at this point. If this didn't work... golly, Mugman wasn't sure what would happen next. King growled, and launched four of his cards after Cuphead. With a quick parry to pass through the pink heart and to avoid the other three, Cuphead aimed his head down… and unleashed the last magical blow he could pull before collapsing to the floor.

The energy, while not as strong as it could have been, was all that was needed. The blast struck true, and Cuphead smirked as he heard the man scream before he too fell to the floor. He… he did it. He took down the Devils's right-hand man. __So much for being the game'st in the land.__ Struggling to stand upright after landing on the soiled carpet, he felt his height return to normal, and a regrown Mugman dashed up to him. The two exchanged smiles, before turning back to King Dice. King tried to pull himself back to his feet, hands on the floor to push him up, only to fall back down. __He's weak.__ Glaring, Cuphead marched up to him. He looked definitely worse for wear. Suit ripped apart even more than before, a swollen purple eye, a missing tooth, and a chipped head. Holding his firing hand by the wrist, he held his finger directly at King Dice's head, the index finger glowing a dark blue. The magic cast ominous shadows over the man's face, highlighting the injuries the would-be caster had inflicted.

"Where is she?" He asked quietly, but he didn't get an answer. His hands shook, and the glow increased. "Where is she!?" Cuphead repeatedly angrily. Mugman stood behind him, nervously looking from one to the other, but stayed silent. He didn't know what to do; to stay quiet, or to tell his older brother that it wasn't worth it. But... he was torn. He hurt their friend, but blasting him dead-on wouldn't give them any answer.

"You really think a dame like her wants a boy like you?" King taunted, seeing the kid's shoulders shake. "Why, you've got nothin' on me that you can give to her!" Cuphead's eyes narrowed, and with a snarl began to let his magic further flow into his index finger, magic humming as he aimed to fire.

"Cuphead, no! He's not worth it!" Mugman protested, pulling on Cuphead's other arm. "Forget 'bout him! We need to find-!"

"AAAHHHHH!"

The three froze, hearing the scream echo around the room. Cuphead's blast fizzled out, letting a faint trail of smoke drift off his gloved hand as he and Mugman looked around in confusion. _Was that…?_ "Darlin'." King painfully pulled himself to his feet, and sprinted down a nearby hall, the kids quick on his heels. If he was right in whoever 'darlin'' was… oh, they hoped they were wrong. They really, really hoped they were wrong. King Dice skidded to a halt, and Cuphead and Mugman stopped just short of running into him, letting their shoes screech on the tiled floor. Peering around the man's back, they saw why he had stopped so suddenly.

A single door, hanging from the top hinge, swung back and forth at the far end of the hall. Dents and splintering wood were noticeable, along with small freckles of the same red that Nicky was made of. It was like ink, which meant... she was injured. Slowly, they moved forward, and stood in front of the scene itself. "Th-there." Mugman pointed to the floor, and they looked to where he was pointing. There, lying at the foot of the door was a ripped piece of brown fabric. "Nicky's cloak," he murmured. "Who… who did this?" He asked to Cuphead, who only continued to stare at the cloth in shock. "Cuphead?"

King though, focused on something else. Right beside the cloak piece, was a burnt paper. The smell of brimstone very clear on the parchment; his boss' cursive writing was unmistakable. " ** **It ain't wise to try and cheat on bets, Dice. I win.**** " His body shook, as he could even make out the tiny droplets of crimson along the edges. He… he hurt her. He… no. No. "NO!" He threw his fist at the door, and the boys jumped as they saw he had left a sizable dent in it, straight through to the other side. "I should've kept her with me!"

"Cuphead, we have to go." Mugman finally drew Cuphead's attention back to him after tugging on his arm. "If he's right, than Nicky's with the Devil. We have to go save her." Who knew what he was doing to her? Cuphead nodded shakily, from rage or from nerves, he didn't really know. What Cuphead did know… was that that cursed demon would not get away with this.

"Right." Together, they chased back towards the main room through the hall. Their footsteps bounced off the walls. That door by the main entrance on the outside should be open by now. They just had to get outside and-!

"Not so fast, you two." Skidding to a stop at his voice, they watched as King turned around to face them. Eyes flashing dangerously, he marched towards them. "You ain't in perfect shape to be stormin' the castle." Neither was he, to be frank. "But you're gonna need me to get you in there. You're already in a tight crunch on time." Before they could say anything, he snatched for their hands, and disappeared from the hall.

Reappearing in the throne room, Cuphead and Mugman stumbled to regain their footing. How could Nicky get used to-oh, sweet teacups.

The Devil grinned wickedly from his seat, running a finger along his trident. Switching his gaze from his weapon to them, his smile stretched further. Figured that Dice would come lookin' for her. "About time you three showed up." A muffled shriek came from beside the monster, and Nicky looked up at them tearfully. Cloak torn to shreds, a black cloth shoved in her mouth, and her arms tied behind her back. "What took so long?"

* * *

 ** **The huge boss battle's up next! First chapter of the new year!****

 ** **Hope that scene with King and Nicky was acceptable. There's still no shipping between them. Nicky still doesn't like him, but things do improve after his disastrous choice of actions.****

 ** **This was a fun chapter to write, but now it's time to get even more serious. Let's wallop!****

 ** **Angel****


	14. A Hell of a Time!

**Disclaimer: Congrats, everyone! This has recently become my second most reviewed story! Never saw that coming. This story was written on a random idea, and I just went with it.**

 **kitgirl91: Have fun destroying him!**

 **StoriesUnleashed: No one's gonna die, ya dork!**

 **FrostyAngelWings: I still loves me a complicated villain.**

 **KitKatt1998 (reviewed twice): No, he's not gonna do what you think he's gonna do… if my mind is in the right place.**

 **Aster's Descendants: WALLOP!**

 **ultima-owner: Many, MANY backup plans.**

 **RainbowCelin: He's doing much better. It's been a year since it happened. Also, why would you fight with a princess dress and a frying pan? How would that accomplish anything?**

 **snake screamer: Thanks!**

 **Reba G: Literally!**

 **boss train: I know! I was wondering if anyone else would get that line! It even appeared in The Nightmare Before Christmas in Oogie's song.**

 **Laypselgod: I don't think I can use someone else's characters without their permission. That would be a copyright problem. I understand your suggestion, and I also follow said artist on Deviantart. No hard feelings.**

 **PenPerfect: Only difference between the two is one wants to kill her and the other wants to… eh… yeah.**

 **Whiscash: Out of all the stories I've done, only one doesn't have an OC. I try for believable characters, and just try to imagine how any normal person would act in her place. Questioning the extreme lack of logic and physics. I love and hate King too, but you gotta admit… he's not one to mess around with. Man manipulates and takes what he wants.**

 **RainbowCelin (again): I hope things get better for you and your family.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

Nicky had never been more terrified. True, she had expected some sort of trickery and deception when she had returned to the casino, but **this!?** First, getting assaulted by King Dice, and then the Devil comin' in and dragging her down to... to hell!? This. Was. **MADNESS!**

She had fought against the demon, obviously, but it was a useless and futile attempt. He had easily dragged her to the throne by her shattered wrists, legs dragging behind her, and thrown her against the seat. Walking willingly or not, it didn't matter. He didn't have much visible muscle, but he was much, **much** stronger then he looked. With all the times he choked her, lifting her onto her toes, it wasn't as shocking as it could have been. The small purple imps were the ones to bound and gag her, and she had screamed when the ropes were put around her appendages. Nicky guessed that was when Cuphead and Mugman heard her. She did shriek pretty loud. Wouldn't you, when you have four tiny but mischievous demons tying you up?

Cuphead and Mugman… she had never been so happy to see a pair of kids in all her life. King Dice, on the other hand… why was **he** here!?

He was the one responsible for this in the first place! He forced himself onto her! What did he have to gain coming here to his boss, the DEVIL, then to just come and get her back!? "Ming Mice!" She shouted into her gag. "Moo're mead moo me!" The three looked at her, and she hated the pity she felt coming from them. She hated feeling weak. _And who's fault is that!?_ The girl continuing to thrash against the binds, and the trio turned to the Devil.

"Well, well, well… look how far you've come!" He taunted the boys. "Not only did you bust up my good-for-nothing lackey, King Dice…"

Lackey. King's fists tightened, scowling at the words. He's been called much worse, especially in this line o' work. Still, it stung to see that the boss thought of him as nothing less than a pawn. After all he'd done for the Devil… nothin' had changed.

"… but I see you've got my soul contracts, as agreed!" That made Cuphead glance down, resting a hand on the pocket that held all of the papers he and the others had been collecting. The weight of the job still felt heavy on his shoulders, making him shake slightly. "Not many a fool like you comes along. You've certainly got talent, kid. Played all those debtors like a two-bit violin. What do ya say, boy? Hand 'em over, and join my team!"

"Hand them over…? Hand them over!?" Cuphead glared up at the Devil, and Mugman walked around him to stand side-by-side. "We've been through heck to get these things! And now you've gone and hurt my friend too! The deal's off, Devil! We're takin' these here contracts and gettin' rid of them!"

"And give us back Nicky too!" Mugman added. Nicky nodded viciously in agreement. _Yeah, let the injured girl go! I'm not good to anyone if I pass out!_ She felt close to it too. After King… and then him… both had hurt her mentally and physically. The human felt like she was about to faint. _And… why was it so hot in here?_ The flames around the room crackled higher, just as the office room had done… when the Devil lost his temper. _Oh no._ Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, and she leaned away the demon, terrified. Terrified for her, and for Cuphead and Mugman.

"Welching on me just like all the others, eh…? I'll teach you for backing out of a deal-have at you!" He leered at the cups, and Mugman gulped as the demon's eye changed in a cup and an ax. The ax sliced the cup into shards before returning to normal, and he sat back in his chair. "We don't need **you** gettin' in the way, you broad." With a swing of his trident, he whacked Nicky in the chest, knocking the air out of her lungs and making her roll across the floor. She struck the wall in a heap, and laid on her side against it. Groaning, she shakily tried to sit up. _Tried, tried to sit up._ She was too exhausted and weak to do anything more. _Stupid imps and stupid King with stupid broken wrists._

The volcanoes behind them and the red sky… they really were in hell, weren't they? The throne was massive, with red velvet and made of gold. The pillars were the same white and gold as the casino upstairs. But the rest of it… it was something no one should ever witness. "I'll get doll outta the way," she heard King say to the boys. At least… she thought she heard him say. Things seemed to almost be... slowing down now. Never-the-less, the two boys went on, fingers blazing brightly despite their injuries. "Ah, darlin'." King knelt down beside her, and Nicky winced as his fingers brushed against her cheek and pulled the cloth out of her mouth.

"No! N-no! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" She cried the moment the gag was out. She had enough of him, but her strength was drained. She couldn't fight. But she most certainly could bite. A loud bang came from behind the manager, and she jumped at the noise.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright, doll. It's alright." He wrapped his arms around her, hoisting her up off the floor, and she felt his hands go to work at untying the knot. "Bein' all stressed ain't makin' this any easier." The rope fell free, but he kept hugging the girl against the wall. Nicky, with tears still streaming down her cheeks, attempted to break free. She had to get out. She had to get out of here and away from him. Far, far away. "You're safe, doll. He ain't gonna get to ya."

"Please… let me go. P… please, King... please... p... please..." Nicky's head slumped against her shoulder, her energy finally spent. The crackling of flames intensified behind him, and he watched as the mugs and the boss vanish down a hole deeper into one of the nine realms. He had to get doll out of here. Whatever goes on below this room, is gonna put a damper on the scenery up here. Tucking her head forward, he picked Nicky up bridal-style, and stood up.

"C'mon, doll. Let's get you outta here." He walked, with a tad more speed than normal, and moved into the stairwell that led back up into the Devil's main building. Just as the door closed behind him, the room shook in a loud boom. _Just in time._ He gently lowered her down, and undid the cloak around her neck. She won't be needin' that. The thing was in shreds. _Though…_ he paused to look at the unconsciousness. Her sweater was ripped in several places, revealing scrapes along her arms and torso. Her legs were in the exact same state. His eyes lingered on her for a moment, and he gave a sly grin. Now's not the time for that… not yet, anyway. "Darlin', you're gonna be the death o' me."

He returned to the throne room, one coat less.

* * *

Cuphead and Mugman… they honestly had no clue where they were at right now. They were balancing precariously on floating rocks, high above a sea of flames and unholy shrieks of doomed souls. The Devil was-his height had increased to the point that they were practically bugs compared to him. Insects, ready to be squashed. Possessed axes flew from his eyes, swirling around them as pink parrying bombs came out of his ears.

This… this was easy. It was just like Grim, but-oh, who was he fooling. This was crazy! It took them hours to get Grim's contract! "Cuphead, duck!" Cuphead jumped to another platform, barely missing a blue flaming poker chip that smashed down just feet from where he stood.

"Thanks, brother!" He shouted back, as Mugman hit the bomb before it blew up. They couldn't truly defeat the Devil. They couldn't kill him. That was ridiculous. However, they could wear him down enough for him to finally admit defeat. Or… until he was knocked out. Whatever works.

The two rocks on the farthest ends lowered into the sea of agony below, leaving them with only three to move along. Harder, but still manageable. Just like Cagney's battle, right? They could do this. The Devil, though, growled, growing irritated the longer the battle went on. _These brats just didn't know when to give up, did they?_ Glaring down at them, fangs mashing in a grind, he dragged two of his larger imps up from below to assist him in taking them out.

"Whoa!" Cuphead ducked down as Mugman jumped over the skulls the imps spat out of their mouths. The bones were almost as big as themselves! Mugman fired an increased normal red shot at each demon as Cuphead took out the smaller winged imps coming down from high above, spinning down in an attack. _Were they coming out of his forehead?_ Cuphead stuck his tongue out in disgust, dodging another poker chip. _Gross._

"Why won't you DIE ALREADY!?" The Devil cried out in frustration. Cuphead looked up at the comment with a small amused grin. He was whining like a child who wasn't getting his way. The all powerful demon, afraid to lose a fight to two kids. How laughable!

"Because we won't let you get away with your reign over Inkwell anymore!" Mugman shouted, hopping onto the same rock as Cuphead. The two rocks on other sides descended, leaving the two stranded on the single platform. _Just like the Baroness._ The Devil roared, patience wearing thin as boiling lava-like tears began to stream down his face, wailing. "Chip incoming!"

"Jump!" Cuphead and Mugman jumped into the air, splitting apart and avoiding the poker piece as it hit the rock, and landed back down in unison. Mugman was too close to the edge, flinging his arms out trying to maintain his balance. Quickly, the elder brother grabbed Mugman's shirt and pulled him back into the center. "There we go. Hey, Mugs? How much energy do you still have?"

"Enough for one last energy blast, probably. You?" Cuphead nodded, silently sharing his reply. "Golly, this is cutting it close, huh?" Mugman chuckled nervously. "You ready?" He took a quick sip from his head, pumping himself up. Golly, this was gonna be intense.

"Ready." Adjusting his shorts, he too readied himself. "Hehe. Time to foot that overdue bet!" Jumping away from the rock together as another poker chip rained down while avoiding the Devil's tears, they dragged as much energy to their heads as they could… and fired.

* * *

King wouldn't say he was one to be impressed, but seein' the Devil get blasted outta that hole and into this throne was somethin' of a treat. Possibly one of the highlights of his day, right there. The demon was missing a chunk of his left horn, and had his own swollen eye to match his own. A patch of his fur was missing on his upper right arm, and he was cradling his right arm. No doubt, it was broken or dislocated.

The room itself had seen better days, too. Those walls of fire that the Devil created, just as he had carried doll out of the room, left the entire area a charred mess. The pillars, the ones still standing and the ones laying like broken twigs, were blackened with ash. The floor was cracked and torn up, revealing the dirt underneath, and parts of the cavern above had begun to crash down around them. Not too many managed to get this much of a reaction out of the boss, that was for sure.

Cuphead and Mugman jumped out of the hole, and it closed up behind them. Th… they did it. They actually beat the Devil himself. _Well, color me impressed._ He wasn't, but... for a couple of finks, heh, not bad. "Fine," the Devil spat. A piece of one of his fangs was missing, and a small chunk of his ear was too. "You, err… win. Do whatever ya want with those contracts, see what I care! There'll still be suckers comin' to me, and ya can't stop that!"

Cuphead laughed, visibly relieved. Finally, after all they've been through, it was over. They were done. "We shall accept your surrender, Devil," he said. They didn't expect for the complete shutdown of the casino. Contracts or not, there'd be people who'd still come here no matter what. They couldn't stop it, and they were fine with that. "But we're not done just yet!" Fishing the contracts out of his shorts, he handed about half of them to Mugman. And with matching grins, they dashed over to the room, throwing the soul contracts into the flames of hell itself. Each one made a ghostly moan, and they laughed happily. Now every one of Inkwell Isle's residents were freed from eternal servitude to the Devil.

 _Not yet, though._ Cuphead turned back to the Devil, his happy face turned into one of determination. Marching up the demon, he held out his hand. "Now what?" He snarled at the boy.

"You said that once our job is done, you would free Nicky of her deal. She helped us, and watched us get each contract. She kept her end of the deal, and now you have to too." He kept his hand, only for the Devil to swat it away.

"I don't have to do squat, kid! Our deal is none of your concern!" Cuphead's shoulders tensed, and stepped forward. Yet, to his shock, he felt a large hand rest on his head.

"He's right, mug. It's **my** concern." Pushing Cuphead back into Mugman, he stood front and center in front of the boss.

"Well, what are ya waitin' for? An invitation? Get rid of these pests, Dice!" The Devil barked, before reaching for his head in a moan. Ooh, he had such a headache.

"Ya know what? I think I'll do just that." Mugman and Cuphead watched in disbelief as King Dice, the Devil's right-hand man, turn around on his heel to face them… before spinning around and slamming a fist into the Devil's face. The demon's head slumped to rest on his shoulder, and he slid down in his throne, dazed.

"You… you just…!" Cuphead was pretty sure if he wasn't standing there, he wouldn't believe it. King Dice knockin' out the Devil. "Why?" King Dice turned around, shaking his hand to rid himself of the pain. There, in his other hand… "her contract." He walked up to Cuphead, and to his confusion, the paper was passed over to him without a fight. Cuphead looked at it, seeing her signature in the corner, and looked at the older toon. "Why though? Thought you'd be thrilled at havin' her for yourself," he snapped.

"Ya won. Fair and square, cupfaces" he said, rather bitterly. "Burn that there paper, and get outta here. Doll needs ya both." He rubs the edge of his head, wincing as he felt the chip in the corner. "She needs ya…" more than she needed him. For now. This wouldn't be the last time he saw her, he knew that. "Get goin'." Cuphead nodded slowly, anger melting, and moved back to the fire pit.

"For you, Nicky." Cuphead smiled at the paper, and then tossed it into the flames. The parchment curled in on itself, and disappeared into the ashes. "C'mon, Mugs. Let's get Nicky and get out of here." Mugman nodded, and the two dashed out of the room. Their feet had echoed off the walls, and the only other sound came from the boiling lava off in the distance. King sighed, and glanced back at the Devil, still unconsciousness in the throne.

"I'm-a gonna be hearin' 'bout this when he comes to."

* * *

It wasn't as easy as they thought, getting her out of the casino. Both brothers were exhausted, and Nicky was passed out from her injuries. If she was their height, it would have been easy. But... the girl had two to three feet on them. Mugman had found her under the stairwell that led back up to the surface, beaten, asleep, and… wrapped in Dice's jacket?

"I'm not even gonna ask," Cuphead muttered. If that sleaze was staying behind, then all for him. He **did** give them a hand though. He brought them down there, and, hehe, punched the Devil's lights out. The girl was draped in the coat as a blanket, and once they removed it, they winced. "C'mon, Mugs." She needed treatment, fast. Her wrists... they weren't supposed to be swollen and purple. That wasn't normal for her, was it? They each took an arm, and pulled the teen somewhat to her feet. Her legs would drag behind her, but what choice did they have? The coat, they had decided to just tie around her waist. If he wanted her to keep it for now, then so be it.

"It's okay, Nicky. We'll get Elder Kettle to heal you lickety-split," Mugman said, smiling at her. "Hey, Cuphead?"

"Yes, Mugman?" Cuphead asked, glancing over the raven haired girl's head.

"How are we gonna tell everyone else about this? Ya know? The fact we beat the Devil?" Cuphead opened his mouth, but closed it so he could it over. How would they tell everyone? This was... well, huge!

"We're gonna get to the closest debtor, and get their help. I think Sally's the closest. We can drop Nicky off with her while we round up everyone else. I think she'll understand once she sees Nicky's state… hopefully. Besides, Elder Kettle is too far away. We can't drag her all the way there." Mugman nodded at the idea, but found there was one problem with it.

"But Cuphead," he began, opening the door at the top of the stairs. They began to head down the hallway, seeing the exit just ahead of them. "What about Nicky's appearance? She doesn't have her cloak anymore."

"We'll, uh… j-just get her to Sally's first, Mugs. If anyone sees her, then that's it. We're gonna have to tell the truth about what went on, and Nicky played a role in that too. Might skip out on the whole kidnapping part, but she helped get the contracts too. Without her, we wouldn't be here." Both boys opened the large door, and stepped out the Devil's building and into the large cavern. Sunlight streamed out from the cave opening ahead of them, and Cuphead smiled. They… they did it. They survived the two days, and made it through the night. "We… we did it. We're alive, Mugs." Hesitating at the edge, he smiled as he firmly planted his foot outside. Blinking back the bright light, they looked ahead of them, filled with victory. "We're heroes."

"We all are," Mugman added. He and Cuphead looked down at Nicky's face, and smiled. The girl's breathing was light, but she had a faint smile on her face. Almost as if she already knew they won, or at least weren't in the casino anymore. "Nicky looks pretty relaxed, considering what just happened, huh?" At peace… finally. Laughing in relief, the two hitched up the girl, and ran.

* * *

 **Well, the last boss battle has come and gone. If I'm right, there's only two chapters left after this. Three if there's needed.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	15. Goodbye isn't Forever

**Disclaimer: Second to last chapter. Oh, boy. This story, I knew for a fact, wasn't going to be extremely long. Yet I'm already setting myself up for a sequel, and a love for cartoons again. I blame this story for getting me hooked on another fandom with pie-cut eyes. Because who doesn't love cartoons with mystery, gold diving, and almost-murder?**

 **kitgirl91: Beat him up to your heart's content.**

 **KitKatt1998: Well, we think she's okay. She's still unconscious.**

 **ultima-owner: Yep!**

 **RainbowCelin: Easy there, Rapunzel. Don't make me get Eugene in here.**

 **paranoiac666: Be patient. We're almost there.**

 **GreenRoze: Woo woo!**

 **FrostyAngelWings: Why, thank you!**

 **ToonAngelStar17: I think your review got cut off at the end there. King is manipulative. It's in his nature to do anything to get what he wants. Such as sending his court after the boys because he lost a bet. What that bet was in the game itself… I really wish I knew. I'd love to have the answer to that.**

 **Whiscash: Well, they're all somewhat in 3D. Imagine Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It's sort of like that where they interact with the real world, but they don't have that flat 2D look to them. Sally is the closest, so that's why they took Nicky there. Her being the most regular-human looking was just a bonus.**

 **Nekolover3: Well, for your first question… it all depends on if he remembers her from being an adult. If he did, then Nicky might tease him over his little problem. Question two. Uh… hard to say. It all depends on the scenario around it as well.**

 **Danner: Second to the end. One more after this.**

 **777blackfox777: You'll get your answer in this chapter. King was a pretty fun character to write. He wasn't that different than how I wrote out Bill in my Gravity Falls story, except that King talks… old fashioned.**

 **Rub37: Woo hoo!**

 **StoriesUnleashed: Who said it was ending?**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

" **Reading** "

* * *

Darkness.

There was a lot of darkness.

Her head was buzzing quite a bit, and it wasn't very pleasant to sit through. Was this what it was like being hungover? N-no. She wasn't drinking before this. She didn't drink at all. Then what was she doing…? There were cups involved, that she could recall. And yelling, and… blood. Her blood. They… didn't bleed, those cups. _C… Cuphead and M… Mugboy. No, no. That's… Mugman._ That's it. Cuphead and Mugman.

Nicky's head swam, trying to recollect what had happened in her semi-conscious state. There was her in the throne room, tied up. Then the boys and… King Dice, had come to get her back from the Devil. She was certain that the brothers had much purer intentions than the older toon. The Devil had hit her with his trident, knocking her against the wall… and then everything was a blur after that.

Bits and pieces, swimming in the back of her head told her more had happened before she finally fainted. They all involved King. His concerned face, and him trying to sooth her. She was disgusted. After what he pulled, he still… he… she didn't want to think anymore on that. The important thing was where was she now, and how long was she knocked out.

Muffled voices entered her blank mind now, slowly getting louder and louder. They were happy, and… sad, and worried. "How long do you think she'll be like this, Elder Kettle?" Cuphead. She recognized that voice immediately.

"Hard to say, my boy. She lost a lot of fluid," Elder Kettle answered. "It seems that our ink is taking to her though. With those stitches holding on, and her wrists havin' been iced, she should come to any time now." She heard movement, and felt a hand-she thought it was a hand-rest on her shoulder.

"C'mon, Nicky." Mugman. "It's time to wake up." Wouldn't she just love to do that? Nicky internally counted down… and opened her eyes.

"Eh, ow, ow. It's brig-ack!" She ended her sentence with a ragged cough, ripping through her body. Wow, was her voice sore too. It felt like she had gargled with sand paper. "H… hey, guys." Mugman and Cuphead's faces brightened considerably, and Elder Kettle nodded in approval. "C… can I get some help?" Quickly, the two rushed to either side of her, and helped sit the girl up.

At least she knew why it was so bright. She was outside, in a field. Isle one, perhaps, due to the lack of buildings and rides. It wasn't the field she first woke up in, that she could tell from the lack of mountainous terrain around her. What really shocked her was the crowd of people off on the side… celebrating? "Uh… did I miss something?"

"We did it, Nicky!" Cuphead announced, puffing out his chest. "We fought the Devil!"

"And won!" Mugman finished. "We burned the contracts and freed everyone! We're celebrating!" Guess that explained all of the debtors. Wait. They burned the contracts?

"Guys, what about-?" Nicky started to say, only for Cuphead's laughter to stop her midway.

"We burned yours too, Nicky. In fact, we weren't the one to get it back." His face scrunched up, as if he was searching for something that he didn't quite understand. "King Dice gave it to us. He punched in the demon's clock."

"He what?" King punched in-he knocked out the Devil!? Was he-what on earth happened while she was passed out? _He… he gave them my contract. He didn't keep it for himself. Why?_ Why didn't he keep her soul like he wanted to? "But… why?"

"He said it was because you needed us. You bein' in the casino at that point wasn't gonna help you. And… there's that, too." He pointed down at her lap, and Nicky blinked in surprise. Why did she always wake up with his coat around her? _I mean, it's tied around my waist, but still._ "Can you stand up?" Cuphead asked.

"Uh… m-maybe. Hold me steady." The boys nodded, and slowly, she put her weight on their shoulders. Up she went, with extremely shaky legs. "Whoa-oh. Okay, there we go." Nicky also noticed that her cloak, her disguise from the toon population, was no longer with her. Yet… no one over there was casting her curious and judging looks. "What happened after that?"

"Come on," Mugman said. They directed her over to a stage that was set up, and Elder Kettle moved into the crowd. "Once we left the throne room, we dragged you out of the casino. We couldn't bring you all the way to the first isle, so we left you at Sally's while we rounded him and everyone else up."

"She did her best in fixing you up herself. Cleaning your wounds, and all," Cuphead continued. "She was shocked at first." _No surprise there._ "So was everyone else once we brought you down here. Elder Kettle figured it'd be best for you to be down here at the party, even if you might not have woken up right away."

"No one's… shocked?" Nicky asked. As they got closer, people began to turn to look at them. The gazes were certainly curious, but… that was it. Nothing more. They went back to their conversations, leaving her be altogether.

"We're already strange and different, Nicky. You're not any weirder than the rest of us," Cuphead told her. "Come on. Time to announce the good news." There were rumors floating about ever since this morning. It was early afternoon now, and almost all of Inkwell was abuzz with gossip. Hard to keep a secret in such a small place. "Everyone!" He called, raising a hand to his mouth. The three stood on the stage, overlooking everyone. "The rumors are true! You're all free of the Devil's debt!"

"And that fiend won't bother us again!" Mugman added, smiling. Nicky nodded in agreement. Should she say something too? _Nah. This is their moment. They took down the Devil. Not me._ And she was fine with that too. She didn't need any glory.

She could see Elder Kettle brimming with pride in the back as the toons began to cheer for the two brothers. "Let's hear it for Cuphead and Mugman! Hip-hip-hurrah! Hip-hip-hurrah!" From the ghost from the train, to Cagney, to Beppi. Every debtor was there, including some people who were drawn in by the commotion. Cagney, who was the closest, scooped the boys up in his leafy hand, holding them high above the crowd as toons tossed their hats into the air in victory.

Nicky sat down on the stage, legs swinging over the edge. "Ah, this is gonna be an all-day party, isn't it?" She asked to herself, smirking.

"You certainly seem in better spirits." She looked to the side, seeing Sally walk up to her. Hilda Berg, Cala Maria, and the Baroness were right behind her. "How are you feelin', dear?" Hilda was supporting Cala Maria as they walked, as she supposed a mermaid's tail would make it hard to move on land.

"Better, I suppose. You know, your reaction is definitely better than the first two people who met me," she replied. She slid off the stage, legs buckling for a moment. "Whoa, heh. Thanks for staying with me while the boys went for help." She was taller than Hilda, but a few inches shorter than the others. _Ah, I just can't win with height... what's that?_ "Hmm?" She leaned to the side, and could've sworn she saw something in the treeline. "I'll be right back. I need to clear my head." Shuffling around the mermaid, she left the four confused woman behind as she walked away from the party.

The treeline was dark, off the beaten path and the meadow. Casting shadows over her, she slipped past the bushes at the edge, and sighed. Undoing the coat around her waist, she held it in her arms in a bundle. "Alright, I know you're there."

"Hey, doll." He walked up to her from behind a tree, extinguishing a cigar. "Lookin' better."

"You are… so confusing!" She thrust the purple jacket into his arms as soon the smoke was put away, glaring heatedly. "You either treat me nicely, or you threaten to do questionable things to my body!" She refused to say the word. "You break my wrists, kidnap me, and keep making passes when I want nothing to do with you. Then you treat me for dinner, comfort me in a nightmare, and you… you… you saved my soul. You got my contract, and… you gave it to Cuphead." Breathing deeply from her rant, she rubbed the back of her neck, looking away from the die. "I really can't make heads or tails if I should hate you or not after everything's been done and said."

"Well, tell me, darlin'. What do you suppose?" He moved closer, and Nicky flinched as she felt his hand rest on her cheek. "Am I still a villain to ya?" She bit her lip, and slowly let her eyes go back to his face. That chip…

"You're still hurt." Reaching up, she ran her thump across it. King grimaced at the action, and she quickly lowered her hand.

"He ain't happy," he stated truthfully. "Boss is wreckin' the place after bein' taken down by those two finks. Managed to skip out before he turned his rage ta me."

"You punched the Devil," Nicky added. "You just-I can't believe it. He's gonna kill you for that." King chuckled, shaking his head.

"He can do whatever he wants, doll. He knows there's no one else on this isle more faithful than me. He's already got my eternal servitude. What else can he do?" She was right. The Devil already got his… he never said soul.

"You never gave him your soul?" Nicky asked. King lowered his hand, smirking at her curiosity.

"Never did, doll. But my story ain't somethin' worth tellin'." He slid the jacket back on, buttoning it up. It was still torn up from his own fight, but it covered the bruises on his lavender arms. "Ah. Much better." He looked back to the human. Those injuries were all his fault. He wanted the girl. He really, really did. But… how terrified she looked back then, was all his doing. "You're headin' home soon, aren't ya?"

"I… yeah. Huh. Guess I am." That seemed… strange. Nicky was ready to go back, even if she still wasn't sure of how to pull that off, but… could she come back and see her friends? She wanted to maintain her friendship with Cuphead and Mugman. But how? "You're still a creep, you know. You freakin' guy going after a young dame such as myself."

He couldn't help it. He laughed. Guess his way of speakin' was rubbin' off on her. "You best not be leavin' forever, darlin'. Don't know what I'd do without seeing your pretty face for so long." He leaned in, and gently brushed his lips against her forehead. Nicky blushed, and lightly pushed him back.

"And that, is about as close as you're gonna get to anything else." She smiled, and before she knew it, quickly reached in to give the manager a hug. Letting go as fast as it happened, she turned on her heel and began making her way out of the woods. "Thanks, King. F-for everything."

"Hi-de-ho," he breathed, before chuckling. Looks like it was time for him to take his leave as well. "Hehehe. Been nice knowin' ya, Nicky, dear. Until the next time."

 _Wait, did he just-!?_

Nicky spun around to face King, only for the man to have already vanished. "He… he called me my name." Not darling, or darlin', or doll. It was her name. Her real, honest to given name. _And it… feels weird._ Curses. She'd gotten used to him calling her those other stupid nicknames.

"Nicky! Nicky, where are you?" Cuphead called from far behind her, outside of the trees. "You need to say this!" Wondering what had gotten his shorts in a twist, she jogged out of the forest to find the boys. Everyone was raising toasts, and it appeared that a full-fledged party was now happening. Cuphead, though, was off to the side with Mugman, peering at something in the overgrown grass.

"Alright, alright. I'm here. Now, what is it… you wanted me to… see?" She couldn't believe it. There, nestled in the grass, was the thing that started this journey in the first place. The book.

The freakin' book from the library was right in front of her.

"Nicky, do you know what it is?" Mugman asked. The human, still in a shocked daze, knelt down and ran a hand over the still dusty cover. "Nicky?"

"This-I can go home. I-I can go home now." This… it made perfect sense, in a painful ironic way. She entered the book at the start, just after the brothers made the deal. Now that their mission was over… so was the book itself. Picking it up, she quickly began to flip through the pages. She wasn't in it, which didn't surprise her. She wasn't a character, yet this turned into her story as much as theirs. "The last page."

The boys scrambled in to glance at the book themselves, and blinked. What the-why were they in a book? " **As an all-day celebration began, the brothers promised to never wander into trouble again. And they didn't-until the next time, of course! But that is another story…** " Cuphead reread the passage, and looked up at Nicky. "Nicky, is there something you never told us?"

"You… remember what I said about the whole 'real life' thing? How I look different than you? You see… I think this world does exist in mine, but… like this." She held out the book, closing it gently. "This book is, I guess, magic." The word didn't confuse or sound weird to her anymore. It came off the tongue almost naturally. "Not sure why I entered it and came here, but I did. I came, I dished out sass, and definitely grew as a person." She bent down to their height, and smiled. "Guys… I have to go home now."

"What? But the party just started!" Cuphead protested. He wasn't ready! He didn't want to say goodbye yet! He never got to k… k… gah! "Nicky, please! You can't leave!" Tears began to appear in the corners of his eyes, and Mugman seemed just as upset.

"Please, Nicky." He tugged on her sleeve, shaking his head. "Don't go." They weren't making this easy for her. They really weren't.

"I have to, boys. It's like I kept saying: my parents are waiting for me. But… I wonder." She stood up, examining the book. "This only appeared once the story was over. If this just showed up now, maybe it won't vanish the moment I leave." It was a small, small chance. Very small, but maybe. Just maybe… "perhaps we can still keep contact through it. Maybe we can still communicate." A book in each world, serving as a gateway. A mirror. Would-is that possible?

"That's all maybes, Nicky," Cuphead said, not exactly pleased. "This thing could leave the moment you use it."

"Well, it's a chance we have to take." She flipped the book open to the page she knew best: the one with the brothers running off to isle one for Elder Kettle's help in their deal. The page she was on before she vanished. "But… just in case it doesn't work." She tucked it under her arm, and pulled the boys into a hug. "Cuphead. Mugman. Thank you."

She… she wanted to say more. She did. But what else could she say, that expressed how much she grew attached to the two toon children. Cuphead and Mugman melted into the hug, and she felt them tighten their grip on her. The two clung to her for dear life, and she could feel her sweater dampen where their heads were. _They're crying._ "You're… you're welcome," Cuphead finally said, taking a breath to regain himself. Mugman nodded, unable to find any words to express his state.

Slowly, Nicky let her arms relax, and slid out of the hug. Standing up, she sighed and held the book out again. Handimg it to the boys, she made sure each were hold one side. When she had came here before, she was knocked out by a dictionary before entering it. She hoped this would work in reverse. _All it takes is a little momentum._ Taking a few steps back, she breathed in and out. _It's… it's time. It's time to go home._ She brought her glossy eyes to meet the brothers', and smiled. "Bye, guys." With that, she began to back up a few more steps, and start sprinting towards the opened book.

Cuphead and Mugman closed their eyes in alarm, bracing for the teen to come crashing into them… but yet… nothing. Nothing knocked them over. Cuphead cracked open an eye, and gasped in surprise. The book gave a soft yellow glow before going silent once again. "She's gone." Mugman opened his eyes, and the two stared ahead of them. Sh-she did it. Nicky went home.

Now what, though? What... happens next?

* * *

Mrs. Graves turned off the lights around the library, finally finished putting away the books brought back that day. How interesting, that Nicky chose to leave without saying goodbye. That wasn't like her. _Oh, well. As long as she found enough research for her project._

Though, she was curious as to that children's book left on the floor where she left the teen. She couldn't remember it ever being in the library before. Perhaps someone left it there on accident? "Nicky, dear, what have you been up to?" She walked behind the counter, taking her coat off of the hook on the wall.

"Aahhh!" The elderly woman jumped at the shriek, and turned around to watch the mysterious book open, pages flipping wildly until it settled at the very end. With a bright burst of yellow light, Nicky came flying out of the pages. Crying out in shock, she tucked herself into a ball, rolling on the carpeted floor before springing to her feet as fast as she could. Looking around, Nicky's face lit up in a grin. "Ha ha, yes! It worked!"

"Nicky?" Mrs. Graves finally found her voice, saying the girl's name quietly. "Where did-how did you do that?" Nicky spun around to face her, and laughed. It wasn't even a sardonic laugh like the girl normally used. It was so happy, and cheerful. What on earth happened in those few hours since she last saw her?

"Graves, you've got no idea what I've just been through! Wait, wait!" She ran back up to the desk, and snatched Cuphead and Mugman's book off the counter. "Please, please, let me keep this! Please! I'll pay anything!" Mrs. Graves blinked, looking from the book to her. A soft smile crossed her face, and she gave a nod.

"At this point, my dear, nothing really surprises me anymore. It's all yours. In fact, I'm not sure where it came from. It wasn't there before." She leaned in, and whispered. "The world is a strange and wondrous place, isn't it?" She leaned back, and continued to put her coat on.

Nicky's face beamed brilliantly, and with that, she ran out of the library. She had a report to write, parents to hug, and friends to check up on. Opening to the final page of the party, she placed a hand on it fondly. "See you soon, guys." She knew it wasn't a light trick with the street lamps. The final image showed Cuphead and Mugman waving at the viewer with all the debtors chatting behind them excitedly, and every few seconds, shift to show a slight change in the image. "See you soon."

* * *

 **One last chapter left, and it's all over. We've reached the ending.**

 **It should be up relatively quick, but if school gets in the way... ick.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	16. Until the Next Time, of Course!

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone. Here you go, with the last chapter of Cuphead!**

 **StoriesUnleashed: There shall be a sequel after this, but I'll wait a while before working on that. School and all.**

 **ultima-owner: Well, she is old.**

 **FrostyAngelWings: Mweeehh?**

 **RainbowCelin: You could try, but most roasts might go over their heads due to their lack of modern day language.**

 **gregorian12: Thank you!**

 **GreenRoze: Time: not right now, no. Will: heck yeah! There is going to be a sequel, but you'll have to be patient for it.**

 **Brass: That's exactly what I had in mind for the sequel. I figured it'd be great to see how they react in her world.**

 **Whiscash: She doesn't like him romantically, and never will. That doesn't mean she doesn't fully hate him though. It's complicated.**

 **kitgirl91: Depends if there will ever be more stories like this. Your question at the end is kind of confusing me. What did you mean?**

 **HiILikePie: Yes. As it's been mentioned a few times in past chapters and in this one, I do intend to write a sequel. Though, I don't plan on starting that for a while. School's busy, and I'm in full-swing of finishing up a story that's been going on for over a year.**

 **I wanna mention this now that I have a poll running on what story I should write next. Cuphead's sequel idea is listed there, along with a bunch of ideas I've concocted over the last few months of writing. I would like to see what you guys think should come next, so let me know!**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

Nicky bounced into her bedroom, dancing around before throwing her bag off her shoulders and letting it slide across the floor to hit against her desk. Giggling, she spun in a circle and dropped onto her bed. "Ha ha ha! Yes, woo! I did it!" _Knew I aced that project!_

How much has changed, in that one week since her unusual trip. Guess the saying of 'getting sucked into a book' really was true, after all. Her essay that her teacher assigned before her abduction into the book went swimmingly. The woman couldn't believe her eyes at the turnaround the black haired girl made with her attitude. Sure, her sarcasm was still very, very loud and clear and ready to bite at anyone she deemed annoying, but she was smiling more. Making jokes… and talking like someone from the early 19th century.

 _I blame King for that._ She got an A on the report, and to fire back at the teens who had teased her because of her name, Nicky chose to do her report on Iwerks himself and his influence on the cartoon industry. With a newfound appreciation of rubber hose animation, she enjoyed looking at old cartoons for key points.

What really sold her change in personality was the cover she drew for the essay. It wasn't necessary, but she thought it would be a nice touch to add something personal to it. In water colors and pen, she drew Cuphead and Mugman standing atop a dice the same color as King's head. Fingers glowing blue and ready to fire. Cuphead was smirking with a mischievous look in his eyes, while Mugman was smiling shyly, a little behind his older his brother.

"Pretty sure I scared everyone with that 180," she laughed. It was dark already in her room; her parents already gone to bed. Paying another visit to the library, she chose to confide in Mrs. Graves about why she had witnessed the teen come flying out of a book. The elder was certainly interested, displaying the same curiosity that Elder Kettle had when he first met her. She had brought the book with her, and together, they read through it side by side.

She wasn't in the book. Her influence wasn't shown on the pages. But she knew it wasn't her imagination when she ran home to her parents when she saw the last page shift every now and then. Shouting an "I love you," to her parents as she burst through the door, promising to explain her lateness later, she threw herself into her chair and looked at the book. Nicky was right. The page changed every now and then to show whatever the book was open up to see on the other side.

She couldn't hear them, and they couldn't hear her. But who cares? They could still see each other, and that was enough for now.

Kicking off her sneakers, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Too tired to bother changing clothes, Nicky shrugged and closed her eyes with a sigh. "Ah… night, guys." _So I have a habit of talking to the book… it's not weird._

The room went silent; the only sound being the breathing from Nicky and the cars passing by outside the house. A crackling sound rippled through the air, and unaware to her, jazz began to fill the room. Nicky shuffled, the noise disturbing her for a moment, only enough to make her roll on her side to face the book on the desk.

"Well, Cuphead gambled with the Devil," the book sang with a smooth baritone voice. "Thought he'd win a heft purse. Mugman came along to help him. But, things they just got WOOORSE!" As the music continued to flow, the book opened itself, and the pages began to flip one by one. In time with the beat, it showcased each boss battle the brothers went against. From the madness of the Baroness with Mugman stuck in the castle's frosted roof, to the pain of Cala Maria and having the brothers get distracted by Cala Maria's cuteness-specifically, Mugman. From the all-out brawl with the King Dice and his court, to the long and tiring fight with the demon himself. While the human did not appear in the pages, the impact she made was quite noticeable.

After all, the book was written as it should have been before Nicky found it.

The jazz began winding down, and the final drum beats led the song into fading out. "Mmmm…" Nicky mumbled in her sleep, and unconsciously rolled back onto her back.

"That's all there is. There isn't anymore."

Quiet footsteps thumped along the floorboards, walking away from a faint light from across the room. A pair of green eyes flashed down at the girl, and the wide grin was almost visible in the dim light the book still cast. "Or is there…?" Stroking her cheek gently, he leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Hehehe, yeah. See you in the mornin', doll." Slipping his jacket off, he draped it around Nicky, and crawled over her onto the other side of the bed. Laying down beside her, King wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling the teen against his chest. Eyes closing shut, he nestled his face into her hair. "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."

* * *

 **BOOM! Didn't see that ending coming, huh?**

 **Thank you everyone for reading Cuphead: Into the Inkwell Isles. This was a short story, but I don't plan on letting it die out so easily. There shall be a sequel down the road, so don't forget!**

 **See you all in a few months! Once again, thank you everyone!**

 **Angel**


End file.
